El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un humilde trabajador de una familia de clase media baja que vive con muchos problema financieros y desea una vida mejor para su amada familia. Un día, una acción desinteresada por parte de él le genera una enorme recompensa que cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capítulo 1 UNA INJUSTA VIDA  
En la vida existe varias vueltas de 180 grados para bien y para mal. Todo esto puede ser por suerte, el Karma o la consecuencia de tus actos.  
Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre de 30 años, rubio de pelo corto, ojos azules, alto, con tres extrañas marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas. Vivía en la Ciudad de Konoha, en los barrios bajos de Uzushio. Él era un hombre muy justo, siempre ha trabajado duro para los pocos logros que ha tenido en la vida. Su mayor logro fue tener a la mejor familia que pudo haber deseado. Su bella esposa Hinata Uzumaki era una chica bajita, cabello corto azulado en Bob, tiene 28 años, unos ojos aperlados poco comunes. A pesar de su origen de familia de clase alta, siempre fue una chica muy humilde y bondadosa, al contrario de sus padres. Ambos se enamoraron perdidamente desde la primera vez que se vieron. Sabiendo que Hiashi no permitiría la relación, salieron en secreto durante un tiempo. Solo su hermana Hanabi Hyuga se enteraría de ésto, pero apoyaba abierta su relación, pues los sujetos que ella conoció siempre eran fríos y muy altaneros, y Naruto era todo lo contrario.  
Todo cambió para siempre cuando Hinata quedó accidentalmente embarazada a los 16 años. Naruto al saber esto se hizo responsable del acto. Intentaron confrontar a Hiashi sobre el hecho inevitable. Pero él enfureció y casi golpea a su hija. Esto generó una pelea de parte de Naruto al defender a su novia, que ganó fácilmente debido a que Hiashi no había sabido defenderse ante una vida dura como Naruto. Debido a ello, Hinata se fue de su casa. Minato y Kushina, los padres de Naruto, recibieron a Hinata en su casa un tiempo hasta que ambos consiguieron un lugar donde vivir.  
Naruto intentó tener buen trabajo para ganarse la vida, pero no contaba con que Hiashi era el socio y dueño de las mayoría de las acciones de la ciudad. Mandó a vetar a Naruto de las empresas de él manejaba y era socio.  
Naruto solo pudo conseguí empleo en una empresa que era la rival de Hyuga Corps. Su nombre era Senju Corps. La empresa era manejaba por un anciano llamado Hiruzen Sarutobi. Era bastante generoso con sus empleados y era considerado. Lo malo es que su equipo de trabajo era los mismos demonios.  
El vicepresidente financiero era Danzô Shimura, quien siempre ha querido ser presidente de la empresa. Había realizado varias fraudes y otros delitos usando secretamente a espaldas de Hiruzen dinero de la empresa para intentar derrocar a Sarutobi, junto con el vicepresidente ejecutivo Homura Mikotado y la asesora ejecutiva Hotaru Utatane. Los tres trataban muy pesimamente a sus empleados y sin saberlo los trabajadores no recibían su sueldo real.  
Los jefes inmediatos a los empleados como Naruto eran Fu Yamamaka y Torune Aburame, los lamebotas de Danzô.  
Naruto fue el único que se dio cuenta de la situación ya que al revisar las cuentas de la empresa sentía que muchos datos no encajaban y se lo hizo saber a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.  
Sasuke era el mejor amigo de la infancia de Naruto y estaba casado con Sakura Haruno, ahora Sakura Uchiha. Él tambien embarazó por descuido a su entonces novia y se hizo cargo de ella y de su hija Sarada Uchiha, quién era muy amiga de los hijos de Naruto, Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki.  
Ambos amigos platicaban de algo muy importante y serio que estaba afectando a Naruto.

-Oye perdedor, ¿Cómo vas a hacerle para pagar la hipoteca de tu casa? No tienes mucho para que te embarguen-le preguntó preocupado Sasuke.

-No me preguntes, bastardo. No tengo idea de como conseguir dinero. El jefe dice que la empresa tiene una crisis. Si claro como no, lo que pasa que los muy hijos de puta de Danzô, Hotaru y Homura se están acabando el dinero de la empresa-refunfuñó el Uzumaki.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho, pero no tienes forma de comprobarlo. Yo podría hackear la computadora de Danzô, pero jamás hemos podido acercarnos lo suficiente-le respondió frustrado el Uchiha.

-Maldita sea. El maldito banco me echará a la calle y con Hinata y los niños y ella está embarazada de nuevo-maldijo enojado Naruto.

-Eres un idiota. Estas viendo tu situación y tú y tu esposa traen gemelos al mundo. No es que me importe, pero parecen conejos-regañó su amigo.

-Y a tí que te importa mi vida sexual con mi mujer, por lo menos yo si sé complacerla-se burló Naruto.

-¡REPITE ESO PERDEDOR! Además si yo no tengo más hijos es que Sakura tuvo preeclampsia en su embarazo y no quiero que ella se enferme-le recordó enojado Sasuke.

-Sí. lo sé. ¿Vas a celebrar el cumpleaños de Saradita?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Claro que sí, o si no Sakura me asesina. Ella espera especialmente a Boruto que vaya. Maldito perdedor, tu hijo trae loca a mi hija, salió igual a tí-dijo enojado y algo celoso Sasuke.

-Eso significa que seremos familia algún día-.

-Solo porque tu hijo me cae mejor que tú lo permitiré-.

Ellos se llevaban como hermanos, se peleaban todo el tiempo, pero se cuidaban las espaldas.  
Después de que Naruto terminó su jornada diaria, llegó a su casa.

-Ya llegué-.

-¡PAPÁ!-saludaron animados los pequeños Boruto y Himawari.

-Hola mis bebés, ¿y su mamá?-preguntó el rubio a sus hijos.

Hinata salió de la cocina y saludó a su esposo.

-Hola Naruto-.

Hinata tenía 6 meses de embarazo y llevaba su bata de embarazada.

-Papá, ¿iremos a celebrar con Sarada su cumpleaños?-preguntó Boruto.

-Sí, el tío Sasuke dice que Sarada esta esperando con emoción su cumpleaños-le contestó el rubio.

-¡SÍ, HIMA AYÚDAME A DECORAR EL REGALO!-gritó alegre el niño.

-Vamos hermanito-.

Los niños se fueron y dejaron solos a sus padres.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Hinata.

-No muy bien, me rechazaron el préstamo-suspiró Naruto.

-Ay Naruto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-le apoyó su esposa abrazando a su marido.

-Eso espero. ¿Y cómo están mis nenes?-le dijo Naruto refiriéndose a los niños en camino de Hinata.

Naruto tocaba con amor la barriga de su esposa. Le gustaba sentir como pateaba sus hijos.  
Hinata era feliz con lo poco que ella tenía. Era mucho mejor que el ambiente frio en que ella creció.  
Esa felicidad fue severamente interrumpida porque tocaron la puerta y al abrirla, un abogado del banco llegó:

-Buenas noches, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó serio el rubio.

-¡SEÑOR UZUMAKI, TIENE DOS DÍAS PARA PAGAR AL BANCO O LOS EMBARGAREMOS CON TODO LO QUE TENGA!-le avisó secamente el abogado enviado.

¡¿COMO?! ¡TENÍA MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO!-gritó en shock el rubio.

-No nos interesa. Como dije, si no paga para dentro de dos días, le embargaremos todo-.


	2. Chapter 2

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo

Capitulo 2 LA REVELACIÓN DE UN LEGADO

lenxrin: Ya verás lo que pasara con las momias después.

AlejandroKurosaki: Es más algo sacado de una novela mexicana.

Emperor92: Queria diversificar el genero de mis historias.

alexzero: Danzô no tiene que ver en el desalojo de Naruto por el banco, pero si en no darle un préstamo.

MadeNaruHina26: Que bueno que te gustó la historia. Ya tomé en cuenta la sugerencia.

Naruto estaba en la banca de un parque al día siguiente. El banco mandó a avisar que desalojarían su casa y para mañana los embargarían. No podía permitir que su familia viviera en la calle. A pesar de lo prematuro y rápido de su noviazgo en su juventud, amaba con todo su ser a Hinata y sus hijos lo eran todo para él. Empezó a llorar de la frustración y la impotencia que el tenía frente a esto. Sus padres no ganaban mucho dinero tampoco, la empresa le rechazó el préstamo y no tenía conocidos.  
Un sujeto misterioso con cabellera larga y blanca se sentó a lado de él para alimentar palomas. Lucía como un vagabundo pero en realidad era un súpermultibillonario, siendo demasiado excéntrico.  
El hombre vio el estado de ánimo decaído de Naruto y decidió preguntar:

-Oye, luces mal amigo-le dijo el hombre.

-Lo siento mucho señor. No quise incomodarlo-expresó Naruto triste y secándose la cara.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué te pasa? Veo que tienes un grave problema-quiso indagar el señor curioso.

-Si quiere saberlo, mi vida es un desastre tras otro. Embaracé a mi novia a los 16 años y sus padres no nos apoyaron jamás, aunque mi suegro no se salvó de una golpiza por haber abofeteado a mi mujer. Eso me costó no poder encontrar un trabajo porque el maldito me vetó en todos lados donde él tenía influencia. Solo conseguí un empleo de lo peor en Senju Corps-contó Naruto.

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido porque él era el socio mayoritario en ese lugar. Su esposa fallecida Tsunade Senju era la nieta del fundador de la empresa Hashirama Senju. Ella al morir en un accidente, él quedó con toda la fortuna de los Senju. Siempre supo que había unos parientes cercanos a los Senjus, pero solo había unos cuántos y se perdieron de vista y recordaba a la perfección el apellido. Si los pudiera encontrar les daría todo.

-¿Cómo está eso de que tu empleo es malo?-preguntó el hombre.

-El jefe es muy bueno, pero sus asesores que manejan todo son unos malditos negreros. A espaldas de mi jefe Sarutobi nos quitan el 40% de nuestro sueldo original y lo usan para recuperar todas sus acciones que creo que son ilegales-dedujo el Uzumaki.

-¿Y cómo se llaman esos asesores?-.

-Danzô, Homura y Hotaru-.

Jiraiya hervía por dentro. No había tenido contacto con la empresa durante años y durante su ausencia convirtieron la empresa de su esposa en una auténtica porquería.

-¿Sígueme contando por qué estabas triste en este lugar?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-No quiero preocupar más a mi esposa de lo que ya está en este momento. Ayer el banco nos avisó de que nos iban a embargar para mañana y no puede conseguir el dinero. Ya no sé que hacer-suspiró el rubio.

Jiraiya sintió mucha pena e iba a darle lo que necesitaba, pero algo lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Disculpe, perdón por molestarlo con mis problemas, ¿le gustaría comer en mi casa?-preguntó Naruto.

Jiraiya estaba en shock. Cuando vestía como vagabundo, la gente no se acercaba a él, pero éste no fue el caso e incluso lo había invitado a comer.

-¿No les molestará mi presencia?-cuestionó impresionado el "vago".

-No, mi esposa es un pan de Dios y mis hijos son unos amores con todos-le relató orgullloso Naruto.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Jiraiya-le dio la mano formalmente.

-Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto-le respondió el rubio.

-"¡UZUMAKI!"-exclamó mentalmente el peliblanco.

Resulta que Uzumaki era el apellido del heredero que tanto había buscado.

-¿Qué apellido más raro?-le dijo haciéndose el inocente el sujeto.

-Sí, lo sé. Mi mamá no sabe de donde vino el apellido, pero me gusta como suena-.

Jiraiya lo había encontrado por fin. No tenía mucho tiempo de vida, pero se aseguraría de que él recibiera el dinero y propiedades que merecía por derecho de nacimiento y había mucho que hacer.  
Al llegar a su casa lo recibieron mucho mejor que en cualquier lugar por mucho tiempo.

-¡PAPI!-saludaron los niños Uzumaki a Naruto.

-Hola nenes, miren el es Jiraiya, es un nuevo amigo que hice-les indicó Naruto.

-Hola niños-saludó Jiraiya.

-Hola señor-saludó Boruto.

-Es un gusto señor-secundó Himawari.

-Es un gusto señor Jiraiya, siéntase como en casa. Es un placer tener un invitado. La comida está lista-dijo Hinata amablemente.

Jiraiya se sintió en familia en muchísimo tiempo. Era una familia increíble. A pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieran, tenían una sencillez y humildad muy fuerte. Se sentía el amor familiar en el ambiente.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo se llama señora?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki, pero mi apellido de soltera era Hyuga-

-"¡HYUGA!"-exclamó mentalmente Jiraiya otra vez.

Si no más bien recordaba era el apellido de los rivales de los Senjus en la ciudad. Pero los Hyuga eran fríos y monótonos. Esta chica era un rollito de canela, dulce y tierna. En eso recordó lo que Naruto dijo sobre lo que pasó antes de casarse y se le vino a la mente al enterarse que la hija mayor del presidente Hiashi de Hyuga Corps había sido repudiada hace varios años. Las historias eran congruentes, ella era la chica, pero al verla se dio cuenta que era la única de esa familia que no era una imbecil pomposa. Veía porque amaba tanto a su esposo.

-Mucho gusto-devolvió el saludo el multimillonario secreto.

La cena se sirvió y contempló que la comida casera de Hinata era mucho más sabrosa que el de los mejores chefs.

-Su comida es exquisita-le dijo Jiraiya a Hinata.

-Gracias, es muy amable señor Jiraiya-le contestó modestamente la mujer.

Pasó todo el día conociéndolos y esto hizo que tomara una decisión. Los ayudaría todo lo que tuviera de vida.

-Me tengo que ir-se despidió Jiraiya.

-Puede quedarse si desea-le ofreció la mujer hospedaje por hoy.

-No puedo, pero muchas gracias por todo. Fue el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo-expresó sinceramente el viejo.

-Puede contar con nosotros cuando quiera-le dijo Naruto.

-Gracias por todo-.

Jiraiya se alejó del edificio y sacó su iPhone 7 de sus pantalones flojos.

(Nota: Quiero uno).

-Hola Yahiko, soy Jiraiya. Necesito que hagas unas cosas, pero ya-.

-¿Qué desea señor?-.

-Bueno, harás esto...-empezó a dar instrucciones el señor.

Al día siguiente, el abogado del banco llegó con varios hombres a desalojar a Naruto y su familia.

-Señor Uzumaki, hemos venido a embargarlo-avisó el despiadado abogado.

-Papá, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado Boruto.

Naruto no tenía cara para decirles a sus hijos sobre esto.

-Muchachos, llévense todo-ordenó el licenciado.

Los encargados de llevarse todo iban a hacerlo cuando desde lejos unos sujetos llegaron a la escena.

-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!-gritó Jiraiya parando el desalojo.

Todos voltearon a ver y todos, es especial la familia Uzumaki, no podían creerlo. Jiraiya, el vagabundo, estaba vestido como todo un magnate, alguien de la clase alta. Venia con Yahiko y Nagato como abogados, y Konan su asistente financiera.

-Por órdenes de la corte de justicia, hacemos una demanda al banco por abuso de sus funciones, nos enteramos por buenas fuentes de que acortaron ilegalmente el tiempo de pago. Ellos pagarán a su debido tiempo-

Naruto y Hinata no podía contener su sorpresa y emoción. Su hogar seguiría como está según ellos, pero iba a cambiar eso.

-No estaba informado acerca de esto-se excusó el abogado porque sabía quien era Jiraiya y no tenía posibilidades de ganarle en un juicio.

-Lo sé, pero dígale a su jefe que si sigue haciendo ésto a otra familia lo hundimos en prisión, ¿queda claro?-le advirtió severamente Jiraiya.

-Si-aceptó con miedo el abogado.

-¡AHORA LÁRGUENSE!-ordenó Jiraiya.

Los embargadores se fueron y los Uzumakis estaban felices por el milagro.

-Muchas gracias señor Jiraiya pero...¡¿NO ERA UN VAGABUNDO?!-le gritó confundido el rubio.

-En realidad visto de vagabundo porque soy bastante excéntrico y me ayuda pasar desapercibido en la calle, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se rio fuertemente el anciano.

-¿Eh?, no entiendo algo. ¿Por qué nos ayudó?-cuestionó con duda Hinata.

-Por dos razones. Una porque me agradaron demasiado. Y dos su esposo e hijos son los herederos de la familia Senju-les reveló Jiraiya.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-respondieron ambos esposos extremadamente sorprendidos.

-Boruto, no entendí-le dijo Himawari a su hermano.

-Creo que dijo que vamos a hacer ricos-aclaró el pequeño rubio.

-¿Cómo el de Iron Man que te gusta?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Y podré comprar el carrito de Hot Whells de tamaño infantil que siempre he querido?-preguntó emocionada la niña.

-Sí, así es-.

¡SHIIIIIIIII!-gritó emocionada Hima.

Jiraiya les contó la historia de los Senjus y su parentesco con los Uzumakis. Le sorprendió que el abogado pelirrojo era su primo mayor lejano, y por esa razón se parecía un poco a su madre.

-¿Eso significa que la compañía Senju me pertenece?-preguntó el rubio sin asimilar la información.

-Así es-.

-¡JAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA, YUUUUUUPI, VIVA!-celebró Naruto con el baile de la victoria.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente y vio que Himawari estaba perdida en su fantasía del carrito que ella pedía, mientras que Boruto estaba pensando en que podía comprar el vestido caro que no pudieron conseguirle a su amiga Sarada para su cumpleaños.

-Así es señor Uzumaki, usted ahora tiene la ultima decisión en cada junta que se tome en cada reunión-avisó Jiraiya.

-¡QUEEEEE! Bueno mi primera orden será...¡CORRER DE PATITAS A LA CALLE A LOS ESTÚPIDOS DE DANZÔ, HOMURA Y HOTARU! ¡ME HAN HECHO A MÍ Y A TODOS EN LA EMPRESA LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS! ¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!-propuso Naruto con risa risa lunática y malvada, con llamas al fondo.

Todos tuvieron una enorme gota grupal en la cabeza.

-Ejem, quiero hacerles una propuesta. Quiero que se muden a la mansión donde vivo. Les corresponde a ustedes por derecho-les pidió Jiraiya.

-¡QUEEEEEEE!, ¡¿UNA MANSION?!-.

Fueron todos a la mansión Senju...era lo mejor que habían visto en su vida. Era 60 veces lo que era su casa de grande. Tenia una arquitectura renacentista muy llamativa. La cocina contaban con los ingredientes para las comidas más caras que pudieran conseguirse, solo Hinata sabia esto por haberlas probado en su juventud.  
Fueron al jardín. Hinata y Naruto quedaron encantados, tenían un invernadero con las plantas más hermosas y raras del mundo. Ellos adoraban la jardinería.  
Mas tarde, vieron la enorme piscina que había en el patio. Himawari y Boruto tenían los ojos llorosos, grandes y suspiradores. Adoraban ir a nadar como todos los niños. Invitarían a sarada a la alberca con los tios Uchiha.  
Luego, fueron a una enorme sala de juegos con billar y bar con bebidas realmente caras. Naruto estaba feliz, con esto podría ir de parranda con Sasuke y Konohamaru su jefe inmediato y un buen amigo además de ser el nieto de Hiruzen.  
Se desplazaron a la sala de juegos de niños con columpios, palomitas, refrescos, videojuegos, una enorme pantalla plana HD 4D. Boruto y Himawari estaban en el cielo.

-¡MI CARRITO TAMAÑO REAL!-.

-Hija, no vayas a usarlo tan rápido-.

Himawari corrió hacia el carrito de sus sueños y empezó a manejarlo rápidamente hasta que chocó cómicamente contra la pared.

-¡WHUAAAAAA, ME PEGUÉ!-se quejó llorando la niña.

Boruto se quería reír por la payasada de su hermanita y Hinata fue a consolar a su pequeña hija.  
Los cuartos de la mansión eran del tamaño de la casa donde vivían y los baños era súper lujosos, con jacuzzi.

-"Cuando Hinata se recupere del parto haré cositas con ella en esto"-pensó Naruto con sonrisa pervertida.

Había un despacho donde se podría trabajar en privado, que sería muy útil para Naruto en el futuro.

-¿Se vendrán a vivir aquí?-.

Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver a sus hijos y hicieron una mirada suplicadora con ojos de cachorrito Súper Saiyayin fase 3.

-Sí, está bien-contestaron Naruto y Hinata.

-Contrataré el servicio de mudanza para que trasladen sus cosas aquí-les avisó Jiraiya.

Pasó la tarde y Jiraiya y Naruto tuvieron una plática a solas.

-Tú serás el dueño de la empresa, pero las tres momias de Guanajuato pondrán mucha resistencia y entorpecerán el traspaso de poderes. La única manera de sacarlos sin generar problemas es que les comprobemos sus delitos-le mencionó preocupado Jiraiya.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré la ayuda de dos amigos-finalizó el Uzumaki teniendo un plan ingenioso.


	3. Chapter 3

El amor de un padre de un familia y esposo  
Capitulo 3 PLAN PARA SACAR LAS MOMIAS DE LA EMPRESA Y UN NUEVO JEFE LLEGA

Zafir09: Y esto es el principio de lo que Naruto hará.

alucardzero: Tu solo mira y verás como sigue la historia.

Guest: Aquí se verá como se saca la basura.

Emperor92: Mi mamá ve muchas novelas y yo contra mi voluntad también, aunque pocas tienen buen trama.

alexzero: El Karma será una perra con los que han sido malos con Naruto y su familia.

MadeNaruHina26: Aquí el plan infalible y muy pronto se introducirá la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sarada y los hermanos Uzumaki se lo harán en grande al ser su mejor amiga y con dinero.

lenxrin: Yo también quisiera ser el familiar lejano de alguien rico y ser el dueño de todo. Naruto ya de por sí es un lujurioso con su mujer, ya la tiene embarazada en la historia con gemelos.

OTAKUFire: Aquí responderé a tus dudas. Si me inspiré ligeramente en esta película, pero solo en el argumento y él era solitario.

Naruto llamó y reunió a Sasuke y a Konohamaru en su nueva casa. Ambos no podían creer la suerte del rubio.  
Konohamaru era nieto del presidente Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero no tenía mucha experiencia laboral y eso provocaba que no muchos lo respetaran. En la empresa, era el jefe inmediato de Naruto, aunque él le ayudaba en lo que podía y al ser de mayor edad y experiencia el joven le decía jefe al ojiazul, en lugar de ser al revés.

-Maldito, te sacaste la lotería-expresó Sasuke con algo de envidia.

-Vaya, ahora serás nuestro jefe. Mi abuelo ya necesita descansar. Ya está muy viejo para el puesto y el mismo lo dice-opinó Konohamaru.

-Sí, pero tenemos tres problemas: Danzô, Hotaru y Homura-explicó Naruto.

-¿Por qué las tres momias?-cuestionó Konohamaru.

-No dejaran que alguien como yo maneje la empresa. En especial Danzô que el quiere ser presidente a toda costa. Por eso necesito toda su ayuda-pidió Naruto.

-¿Cómo podríamos ayudarte?-preguntó dispuesto Sasuke.

-Le hachearemos su laptop. Allí lleva toda su información y cuentas-indicó Naruto.

-¿Cómo la obtendremos?-volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Bueno este es el plan...-empezó a decir su plan el Uzumaki.

Al día siguiente. Danzô llevaba todo el trabajo de las cuentas en su oficina. En eso, una secretaria lo llamó.

-Señor Shimura, el señor Sarutobi lo solicita en su oficina-le llamó por su teléfono en la oficina.

-En un momento voy-respondió irritado el viejo.

Danzô salio a ver a su jefe un minuto después. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se infiltró a su oficina y empezó a hackear la laptop de Danzô, pero contenían bastantes archivos y llevaría un rato extraer una copia de todos los archivos.  
Mientras tanto, Danzô entró a la oficina de Hiruzen y él lo recibió.

-Buenos días. Danzô tome asiento-.

Hiruzen fue informado por su nieto de todo. Le gustó que Naruto recibiera lo que merecía porque le caía bien el chico. Pero sabia que sus tres amigos no lo aceptarían como su jefe, así que ayudó a ganar tiempo para que extrajeran la información personal de su laptop.

-Maldición. No sé si podré hacerlo a tiempo-se quejó Sasuke muy nervioso porque tardaba mucho la extracción.

Danzô estaba impaciente. Hiruzen hablaba de puras tonterías acerca de su juventud y tenía bastante que hacer, además de varios proyectos a espaldas de la empresa que necesitaba realizar.

-Hiruzen no tengo tiempo para hablar más, ¿me puedo retirar?-expresó algo impaciente e irritado Danzô.

-Está bien. Hablemos otro día-finalizó Hiruzen.

Danzô se fue de la oficina, pero lo malo es que Sasuke aún no había terminado.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo vas?-habló Naruto por teléfono apurado.

-¡No he terminado de extraer, es muy pesado su archivo!-le dijo Sasuke con miedo.

-¡MIERDA! ¡DANZÔ SALIÓ DE LA OFICINA! ¡¿CÓMO LO ENTRETENEMOS AHORA?!-dijo Naruto con mucho estrés y sin saber que hacer.

Konohamaru salió al rescate y "accidentalmente" derramé café expreso en su traje.

-¡NIÑO, TEN CUIDADO POR FAVOR!-regañó Danzô muy furioso.

-¡LO SIENTO SEÑOR SHIMURA!, ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-fingió disculpase Konohamaru.

-"Es el nieto de Hiruzen. No puedo hacer nada sin tener algún problema con él"-pensó Danzô al ver al castaño-Ten más cuidado-finalizó el Shimaru.

Danzô se fue a cambiar de traje. Naruto agradeció bastante a Konohamaru por su acción, después lo recompensaría bastante en el futuro.  
Varios minutos más tarde, Danzô se terminó de cambiar su traje y caminaba de regreso a la oficina de nuevo.

-¡¿SASUKE COMO VAS?!-volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-¡ACABO DE TERMINAR POR FIN!-le respondió el Uchiha.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ, REPITO SAL DE AHÍ!-

Sasuke cerró todo y salió como pudo de la oficina de Danzô. Por poco y era descubierto.  
Los tres se reunieron en la oficina de Konohamaru jadeando y muy nerviosos por las emociones fuertes.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-suspiró Naruto muy nervioso.

-Maldito perdedor. Casi arriesgo mi empleo por ti. Espero que valga la pena-se quejó Sasuke.

Se pusieron a revisar la información de Danzô por la computadora. Al ser Konohamaru el único universitario supo que habían demasiadas cosas fuera de lugar en comparación con las cuentas oficiales que su abuelo le concedió acceso. Ademas de haber documentos demasiado comprometedores.

-Esa maldita momia. Aquí hay por lo menos 15 fraudes y varias violaciones a las leyes de propiedad privada. Y mira...¡MI ABUELO JAMÁS APROBARÍA ESO, ODIA QUE DAÑEN EL MEDIO AMBIENTE!-exclamó furioso Konohamaru.

Naruto vio las cuentas de todos y como se manejaban en la actualidad. Al ser el un contador, tenía la experiencia para detectar demasiadas cosas fuera de lugar. Todas sus sospechas eran infundadas. Había un enorme fraude en la empresa y violaban muchos derechos de los trabajadores en la empresa. Además, los asesores de Sarutobi tenían algunos negocios ilegales supervisados por Danzô.

-¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO! ¡HABLARÉ CON EL SEÑOR JIRAIYA SOBRE ESTO!-respondió enojado Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke y Konohamaru al salir de su turno fueron directo a hablar seriamente con Jiraiya. El peliblanco casi se muere al ver todas las fechorías que Danzô ha cometido en todos estos años.

-¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE SU P$%% M#$%&!, ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACER TODO ESTO?! ¡ESPERO QUE SE LES PUDRA EL C&#% Y QUE VAYAN A MUCHO A LA V&#&?!-gritó extremadamente furioso Jiraiya.

Hinata y Naruto tapaban los oídos de sus hijos ante las groserías de Jiraiya. Pero no lo culpaban, porque ellos también estaban indignados.  
Jiraiya habló a Yahiko para que empezaran a investigar todo esto de inmediato.

-¡YAHIKO!-.

-Si, señor Jiraiya-.

-¡QUIERO QUE ME INVESTIGUES LOS DOCUMENTOS QUE TE VOY A ENVIAR!-le dijo Jiraiya muy enojado.

-Mamá, ¿por qué el señor Jiraiya está diciendo palabras malas?-preguntó Himawari.

-Está molesto, pero no digan esas palabras. No es de niños buenos-les advirtió Hinata.

Una semana más tarde, Hiruzen convocó a junta oficial a todos los ejecutivos de la empresa. Eran Ino Yamamaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Danzô Shimura, Homura Mikotado y asesora ejecutiva Hotaru Utatane.

-Quiero hablarles de que he decidido jubilarme de mi puesto como presidente de Senju Corps-

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia. Danzô estaba interesado especialmente. Por fin podría ser el nuevo jefe de esta empresa y llevarla a la gloria con su política (en sus sueños).

-¿Quién será el nuevo presidente?-preguntó un sujeto llamado Shikamaru.

-Ya he decidido quién será el nuevo presidente de la empresa. El nuevo presidente es...¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, PASA POR FAVOR!-reveló Hiruzen.

Naruto pasó con un traje negro elegante. Se veía muy bien. Hinata en casa no podía dejar de babear que su esposo se veía sexy en traje de ejecutivo.  
Todos estaban de piedra. Muchos rieron por esto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES UN BUEN CHISTE!-rió un castaño llamado Kiba Inuzuka.

-Naruto el nuevo presidente...¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burló una rubia llamada Ino Yanamaka.

Algunos como Shikamaru y Shino no eran tontos. Sabia perfectamente que Sarutobi no era ningún bromista y si Naruto, un empleado común era el nuevo presidente algo había pasado.  
Naruto se molestó por como lo habían recibido la mayoría.

-¡SILENCIOOOOOO!-gritó Naruto harto.

Todos quedaron callados por la potencia del grito del Uzumaki.

-Como nuestro jefe nos dijo, yo seré el nuevo presidente de la empresa-empezó a decir Naruto serio.

-¿Y por qué algún don nadie como tú será nuestro dirigente?-pregunto Hotaru con mucho desdén.

-¡ESTE DON NADIE ES DUEÑO LEGÍTIMO DE SENJU CORPS!-señaló Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto les aventó varios papeles donde se corroboraba la legitimidad de su herencia. Todos estaban pálidos. Se habían burlado sin piedad del nuevo dueño legitimo de la empresa y sudaron frío por lo que podía pasar.

-¡COMO NUEVO PRESIDENTE DE LA EMPRESA, HABRÁN UNOS NUEVOS CAMBIOS EN LA EMPRESA, Y EL PRIMERO ES EL SIGUIENTE...!

Los policías entraron y arrestaron a Danzô, Homura y Hotaru.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO UZUMAKI?!-exclamó Danzô furioso.

-Se les ha hallado culpables de muchos delitos en esta empresa más lo que les sumen la policía, ¡SÁQUENLOS DE MI PRESENCIA!-ordenó Naruto.

La policía se llevó con lujo de violencia a los tres. Todos estaban con miedo de esto. Naruto si iba en serio con los cambios y ellos no estaban de su lado bueno.

-Como ya quedaron varios puestos vacíos, seleccionaré a mi nuevo equipo de confianza-mandó a decir Naruto.

De repente, Sasuke, Sakura y Konohamaru pasaron al frente junto con Naruto.

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA ES EL NUEVO VICEPRESIDENTE EJECUTIVO, SAKURA UCHIHA ES LA NUEVA VICEPRESIDENTA FINANCIERA Y KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI ES MI NUEVO ASESOR DE PRESIDENCIA! ¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO?!-dijo el rubio amenazante.

Todos asintieron con miedo porque no sería lo único cambio en el lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 4 PLANES DE VACACIONES FAMILIARES Y CONTRATACIÓN DE GUARDAESPALDAS

ElEscritordelaHoja: Así es. El Karma dulce.

lenxrin: Muchas chicas hacen eso al imaginarse a Naruto de traje.

Zafir09: No he encontrado el tiempo para escribir. Esta historia la tenía guardada en parte mientras hago tiempo en la escuela. Cuando esté realmente desocupado voy a seguir con las otras historias.

alexzero: Naruto será trasncendental en la vida de muchos.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Gracias por tu sinceridad.

Emperor92: No pondré a un Naruto abusando de su poder. El chiste de la histroia es mostrar a un sujeto con corazón puro, aún con el cambio material en sus vidas.

MadeNaruHina26: Y se vienen más cosas inesperadas que se afrontarán, pero primero disfrutarán de cosas que no podían por la falta de dinero.

Naruto ahora es el nuevo jefe de la empresa Senju Corps. Las cosas fueron mejor allí para los empleados comunes. Ellos conocían bien a Naruto y sabían lo realmente bueno que era con todos. Al ser él el nuevo presidente de la empresa y oír que logró el sueño imposible de echar a los tres "demonios", como les decían ellos a Danzô, Hotaru y Homura, les valió el apoyo popular de la gente en la empresa.  
Pero no era lo mismo con los ejecutivos de la empresa. Muchos de ellos eran neutrales como Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji, y no veían el problema, pero otros como Ino y Kiba eran malos con los trabajadores y los consideraban debajo de ellos. Eran de familias bastante reconocidas, pero con Naruto no valían esas excusas. Él los regañaba si se querían pasar de listos con sus trabajadores y los amonestó. Ellos intentaron amenazar a Naruto se que dejarían de invertir la fortuna de su familia en la empresa y el rubio les dijo de que podían sobrevivir sin ellos y que les fuera bien. Eso les valió tragarse su orgullo porque las inversiones de la empresa eran fundamentales para su fortuna.  
Naruto y Konohamaru resolvieron el problema del dinero y devolvieron lo que Danzô les defraudó. Era un montón de dinero que se debía a los empleados y todos ellos estaban agradecidos por lo ocurrido. Naruto habló en una junta sindical rindiendo cuentas de todo lo que pasó y el dinero que realmente ganaban.  
Cuando el rubio dio a conocer los datos reales y simplificó las acciones de los antiguos empresarios de la empresa, los trabajadores quedaron muy indignados por el fraude cometido contra ellos.  
Hinata estaba feliz por su esposo. Al fin la vida lo recompensaba y pues estaba feliz por el éxito de su marido. Le alegró de que todo el asunto no se le subió a la cabeza y siguió su carácter como el de siempre. Le agradó de que Naruto estuviera esforzándose para devolver lo que les había sido arrebatado a sus compañeros trabajadores.  
Como siempre lo hacía cada cierto tiempo, Hinata preparó una comida especial para el orfanatorio de la ciudad de Konoha. Ellos siempre donaban algo a los huérfanos que vivían en su antiguo barrio Uzushio. Su dirigente era Kabuto Yakushi. Él siempre fue amable con ellos y le daba la bienvenida a cualquier ayuda.  
El pobre hombre casi se infarta cuando Hinata y Naruto les donaron ¡UN MILLÓN DE DOLARES! ¡ESO LES DURARÍA MESES Y PAGARÍAN DEUDAS Y REPARACIONES! Lo que tampoco sabía es que no sería la última donación.  
Hinata fue con sus dos hijos por la comida que ellos prepararon para los huérfanos. Todos los niños allí eran sus amigos y al ser multibillonarios sus donaciones fueron mucho más grandes que antes. Kabuto no podía agradecer lo suficiente que ellos tuvieron un noble corazón. Hinata y Naruto se convirtieron en uno de los dueños del orfanatorio y se encargaron de hacerlo más grande.  
Ellos no fueron los únicos beneficiados por la familia Uzumaki. Ellos tenían muchos conocidos en su barrio anterior que tenían proyectos que jamás pudieron hacer por falta de dinero, pero ellos les ayudaron en cada propuesta. Cabe decir que ese barrio poco a poco empezó a prosperar por todo y sin proponérselo designaron a la familia Uzumaki como los dueños del barrio de Uzushio.  
Hinata iba caminando con Boruto y Himawari cuando se toparon con un pelirrojo.

-Hola Gaara ¿cómo le va?-saludó Hinata amablemente.

-Bien. Hola Boruto y Himawari, ¿y donde está Naruto?-.

-Trabajando, pero después del orfanatorio iremos a visitarlo-le explicó Hinata.

-¿Por qué busca a mi papi?-preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-Es que quería hablar con ustedes. Verán, quiero un trabajo y no sé de qué hacer. No soy un sujeto de trabajo de oficina. Soy más un hombre de acción y mis hermanos también. Mis hombres también quieren empleo ya que no nos deja lo que hacemos y el resto del barrio les esta yendo bien-le dio a conocer Gaara.

-Ummmmm, ustedes siempre nos han cuidado a mí, a Naruto y a mis hijos. He hablado con mi marido acerca de tener guardaespaldas, pero no confiamos en mucha gente para este tipo de trabajo. ¿Te gustaría el empleo? Es bastante buena la paga y es el empleo perfecto para ti y tus hombres-propuso Hinata.

-Gracias por todo, señora Hinata. Hable con Naruto para que nos den el empleo. Sería estupendo-le pidió Gaara.

-De nada-.

-¿Puedo ayudarla con sus cosas si quiere?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, gracias-.

Gaara es el líder de una pandilla de la peor calaña hace unos años en el barrio de Uzushio. Pero una vez fue herido en una pelea de bandas y quedó desmayado pero fue atendido por Naruto y su familia.

Flashback  
Gaara despertaba herido, pero atendido por una mujer de pelo azul y ojos blancos en una calida casa pequeña.

-Mami, ¿el señor sin cejas ya despertó?-preguntó la pequeña Himawari de 3 años.

-Claro que sí corazón-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Gaara mareado.

-Está en mi casa. Lo encontré muy malherido después de una pelea que tuvieron con la banda Akatsuki del pueblo de la Lluvia-explicó Naruto.

-Fueron muy amables. ¿Por qué me ayudaron?-.

-Porque así quisimos-sonrió Boruto.

-Y dejé de pelearse porque la sangre en la ropa cuesta que salga-regañó Hinata.

Flashback fin

Gaara quedó totalmente agradecido con la familia Uzumaki, y su pandilla les concedió protección sin que ellos lo supieran.  
Ahora que todos en el barrio estaban prosperando, vieron que no podían quedarse atrás, pero no sabían que hacer más que usar los puños. A Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara, se le ocurrió que podían proteger a la familia Uzumaki de cerca siendo sus guardaespaldas y así los mantendrían alejados de cualquier peligro.  
En pocas palabras la dadivosidad de la familia Uzumaki les dio muchísimos aliados sin que quisieran.  
De mientras, con Naruto hablaba con una recepcionista llamada Shion. A ella, como a muchas mujeres interesadas que se toparía en el camino, le gustaba el nuevo Naruto. Sabía que era casado, pero creía que podría ligárselo y tener algo a escondidas. Lástima para ella que Naruto era tan fiel a su esposa y que era tan ingenuo para reconocer que estaba coqueteando con él, lo que la frustraba mucho.

-Señor, ¿que le parece si usted y yo nos damos una ida a mi apartamento? Será divertido-le propuso la mujer rubia.

-Disculpa que no pueda. Estoy ocupado y prometí que iría a unas vacaciones con mi familia-le dijo el rubio.

Shion no podía creer que Naruto fuera tan inocente y tan malditamente dedicado a su familia. No iría a ninguna parte si ésto seguía asi. Ya había probado de todo como vestir sexy para él, mostrar sus encantos a él en muchas ocasiones e incluso intentó estar varias veces invitarlo a salir a tomar un café. Pero nunca funcionó.  
Hinata llegó en ese instante y Shion maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡PAPÁ!-corrieron los niños a saludar a su papá con un abrazo.

-Hola Naruto-saludó Hinata.

-Hola chicos. Shion, déjanos solos y no atiendas ninguna llamada para hoy. Puedes retirarte-le ordenó Naruto a la rubia.

-Sí, señor-expresó entre dientes la mujer.

Hinata besó a su esposo y le preguntó acerca de la mujer misteriosa.

-¿Ella es tu secretaria?-.

-No, es mi recepcionista en la planta baja, pero es algo rara. Siempre está que quiere que tomemos algo. Hace muchas poses algo tontas y últimamente quiere que vaya a su apartamento-le contó sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de Shion.

Hinata supo reconocer ésto y comenzó a emitir un pequeño y temible instinto asesino que empezó a asustar a Boruto y Himawari, quienes se ocultaron en el escritorio.

-Tal vez quiere ser tu amiga-mintió Hinata para no tener problemas.

-Sí, pero no es la única. En las citas de negocios que he tenido me pasa cosas similares conmigo y con Sasuke. Él no les hace caso y yo tampoco-explicó Naruto sonriendo.

-Cuando una de esas mujeres te haga algo así, avísame para platicar con ellas sobre algo que voy a decirles-le habló Hinata con una sonrisa dulcemente enferma que Naruto no supo identificar.

Después de finalizar ese tema, Hinata le platicó a su esposo sobre la petición de Gaara y él estaba de acuerdo en ello.

-Qué bien. Es perfecto. Ellos son perfectos para el trabajo. Hablaré personalmente con él. Confió en ellos para nuestra seguridad-aceptó Naruto.

-Eres muy bueno Naruto-.

-Ellos se lo ganaron-.

-Oye ¿a dónde iremos de vacaciones cuando los niños salgan de la escuela?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, los niños siempre han querido ir a Disneylandia desde que eran pequeños. Me gustaría llevarme a los Uchiha, en especial a Sarada porque le gustará ir acompañada de Hima y Boruto. Mis padres también querrán ir y no sé si Konohamaru quiera, pero podría tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones-propuso Naruto.

-Es perfecto. ¿Nos llevamos a los guardaespaldas?-.

-Sí, no está mal estar seguros-.

-Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarada. Será en el restaurante de pizza con juegos. A los niños les encanta ese lugar-le avisó la Uzumaki.

-Sacaré a patadas a Sasuke y a Konohamaru para que vayan conmigo a la fiesta. Sakura se fue a recoger a Sarada de sus clases de piano-.

-¿A qué hora te desocupas?-.

-Ya terminé. Ahorita me traigo a Sasuke y Konohamaru-dijo Naruto.

La familia Uzumaki, Sasuke y Konohamaru fueron al restaurante de pizza.

-¡SARADAAAA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-saludó Boruto animado.

El rubio le dio un abrazo que la sonrojó porque invadía su espacio personal.  
Sasuke resopló ante la acción del hijo de su ahora jefe. Naruto rió y Hinata junto con Sakura sonrieron, parece que serían consuegras en un futuro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sarada-saludó Himawari.

-Gracias Hima-respondió la pequeña Uchiha.

-Sarada, te traje la Barbie que tú tanto querías-le dijo Boruto.

Sarada la vio emocionada y abrazó a Boruto por felicidad.

-¡GRACIAS, ERES EL MEJOR!-sonrió la pelinegra.

Naruto se rió de los gestos de Sasuke por sus celos de padre.  
Todos se la pasaron bien en el lugar. Konohamaru nunca vino a estos restaurantes de niño y lo consideró mejor que las fiestas y comidas aburridas que tuvo hace años.  
Después de la pizza fueron a la Mansión Uzumaki y Sarada y Sakura quedaron impresionadas por el lugar. Cuando vio el salón de juegos de los niños, quedó extremadamente maravillada y le dijo a su mamá:

-¡¿MAMÁ, MAMÁ, PUEDO VENIR A JUGAR SEGUIDO CON BORUTO Y HIMAWARI?!-le pidió fervientemente la pequeña niña con brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno, pero si estás al pendiente de tus estudios-aceptó Sakura.

Más tarde, los invitados se despidieron y Naruto reunió a Gaara y sus hombres en la mansión Senju-Uzumaki.  
Los hombres de Gaara se hacían llamar "Los Jinchurikis" y eran conformados por:

Gaara como el líder (Apodado Ichibi).

Kankuro: Hermano mayor de Gaara y segundo al mando. Usaba pinturas para intimidar (Nota: No es maquillaje). (Apodado El titerero).

Temari: La hermana de Gaara y Kankuro (Apodada Princesa del Desierto).

Yugito Nii: Bella y tranquila pero con experiencia en armas de fuego (Apodada Nibi).

Fu: La ruda y divertida del grupo (Apodado Nanabi).

Yagura: El que tenía contactos en donde sea y parecía un niño (Apodado Sanbi)

Han: Muy alto y muy callado (apodado Gonbi).

Roshi: El más obstinado del grupo (apodado Yonbi).

Utataka: El más impertinente pero leal (apodado Rokubi).

Killer Bee: El rapero más pésimo del grupo y del mundo (Apodado Hachibi).

Naruto era el miembro honorario del grupo junto con su familia y les dieron nombres:

Naruto: Era apodado Kyubi.

Hinata: Princesa Byakugan (por una serie que vieron que les recordaba esos ojos XD).

Himawari: Princesa Girasol.

Boruto: Tornillo relámpago.

Esos nombres serían los que utilizarían en clave para hablar por radio.

-Bien chicos, vienen por el papel de nuestros guardaespaldas. ¿Qué experiencia tienen?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡NINGUNA, MALDITO IDIOTA!-respondió Killer Bee.

-¡BEE, TU LENGUAJE!-regañó Hinata.

-Lo siento, princesa-dijo con miedo el rapero.

-Ja, bateado-se burló Fu.

Todos se fueron por el cómico acontecimiento.

-Como decía, sé que no tienen experiencia como guardaespaldas, pero tienen un buen trabajo en equipo y uso de la fuerza bruta y de armamento. Confio mucho en ustedes la seguridad de mi familia-les dijo Naruto. Así que les asignaré sus puestos: Gaara, Killer Bee y Han me protegerán. Temari y Yugito: Son asignados a Hinata. Fu y Yagura a Himawari. Kankuro, Utataka y Roshi a Boruto, ¿alguna duda?-.

-¿Por qué yo a Himawari?-preguntó Yagura confundido.

-Porque pareces niño y podrás pasar desapercibido-sonrió Naruto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJA!-rieron el resto de los ahora guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué siempre el bullying con mi edad aparente?-expresó Yagura con un aura de depresión.


	5. Chapter 5

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 5 EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS GEMELOS Y VIAJE A DISNEYLANDIA

alexzero: Vendrán algunos problemas relacionados con la adquisición de una inmensa fortuna, pero nada que puedan superar en familia.

NaruHina The Last: Y vienen más momentos cómicos, que es mi enfoque principal en la historia.

AlejandroKurosaki: Es un halago ser una fuente de inspiración para tí y varios escritores. Y eso que soy uno amateur. Shion no será la única que intente seducir sin éxito a Naruto.

Zafir09: Jiraiya aconsejará más tarde como reconocer a una facilota de lo peor a Naruto. El problema es que Naruto es muy inocente y su esposo fue su única novia.

ElEscritorDeLaHoja: Yo amo el Bullying, aunque no tan pesado, porque hay límites que respeto.

lenxrin: De que habrá BoruSara estoy seguro. Aunque será una Guerra Civil en el futuro si se da el caso y tengan hijos, que apellido tendrá un hijo de Boruto y Sarada.

MadeNaruHina26: Quien no se podría celoso al ver que tu hija de 12 años será pretendida por un niño.

Emperor92: No se me ha ocurrido que papel tendría Akatsuki en la vida real. Pero no serían malos.

the wizard F.A.C.L: Yagura no morirá en la historia, no está enfocada en asesinatos. Orochimaru si aparecerá en un futuro lejano, junto a Mitsuki, como viudo. Sería imposible aún en esta época de la historia fabricar humanos artificiales.

Pasó alrededor de un mes desde el cumpleaños de Sarada. Hinata recién había tenido a sus gemelos. Eran los consentidos de todos. Fu y Killer Bee eran los que más jugaban con ellos. Fueron un niño pelirrojo de ojos violetas y una rubia de ojos blancos. Los llamaron Minato y Kushina Uzumaki Hyuga en honor a los abuelos. Ellos lloraron al ser honrados por eso, aunque Minato perdió su tiempo escogiendo nombres raros y largos.

Flashback

Naruto estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando tuvo una llamada telefónica.

-Bueno-.

-¡NARUTO!-.

-¿Qué pasó, Gaara?-.

-¡TU ESPOSA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!-avisó el jefe de los guardaespaldas.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, AHORITA VOY PARA ALLÁ!-exclamó muy apurado el rubio.

-Tus hijos están con nosotros. Fu y Bee los están entreteniendo, mientras vamos para allá-.

-Gracias por todo, no quiero alarmar a los niños. Ahorita me traigo a Sakura, Sasuke y Konohamaru para que vayan a ver-avisó Naruto.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa nos avisan-finalizó Gaara.

En la casa, Boruto y Himawari estaban muy preocupados y no sabían que pasaba con su mami.

-Fu, ¿mi mamá va a estar bien?-preguntó Boruto.

-Claro que sí, tu mamita va a estar bien. Cuando la señora Hinata esté fuera, van a tener nuevos hermanitos-los animó Fu.

-Quiero jugar con ellos cuando salgan del hospital-mencionó animada Himawari.

-¿Me pregunto si los muchachos están llevando tranquilamente a la Princesa Byakugan?-expresó Yagura.

Mientras tanto, Temari manejaba como loca en la calle. Había traído a su hijo ya que estaba por el camino al hospital.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER A SHIKADAI EN ESTA SITUACIÓN?!-regañó Kankuro a Temari.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA, Y SU IRRESPONSABLE PADRE JAMÁS SE HA HECHO CARGO DE ÉL! ¡SI CLARO, ESTÁ CON LA ZORRA DE SU AMANTE!-exclamó furiosa la rubia.

Temari era una madre soltera que vivió un romance en su juventud con un muchacho adinerado, pero no se quiso hacerse responsable de ella cuando quedó encinta por error. Como podía, pagaba la educación especial de su hijo porque fue descubierto como un niño genio y lo metió a una escuela especializada en ellos. Lo malo es que era cara y para poder mantenerse a flote, ella tuvo que meterse al grupo armado de sus hermanos para ganarse algo de dinero como pudiera.  
Cuando los Uzumakis le ofrecieron el trabajo de guardaespaldas, también aseguraron la educación del pequeño Shikadai sin costo porque era un amigo de la infancia de Boruto, Himawari y Sarada. No tenía forma de como pagarles ese enorme favor que le hicieron.

-Señora Uzumaki, ¿ya está en labor de parto?-preguntó Shikadai.

-Sí-contestó adolorida la ojiperla.

-¿Duele mucho?-.

-No te imaginas de como duele, pero la primera vez es la más dolorosa siempre-sonrió con cara de dolor la Uzumaki.

-¡SUJÉTENSE BIEN PORQUE NOS VAMOS MÁS RÁPIDO QUE TORETTO!-avisó Temari.

Temari si cumplió con lo establecido y fue al estilo de Rápido y Furioso al hospital. Esquivaba los carros de forma muy profesional y se cruzaba los semáforos casi al ponerse en rojo.

-¿C-cómo aprendió a conducir así?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es que todos fuimos criados como delincuentes por mi padre Rasa y ella siempre fue buena con los vehículos. Cuando robábamos bancos, ella era la chófer-contó Kankuro.

-¡A LA VUELTA HAY UN TRÁFICO ENORME, TOMA LA INTERESTATAL!-avisó Yugito.

-¡CARAJO!-.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo pasamos por Shinki?-preguntó Shikadai.

-Está con tu tía Matsuri. Tu tío Gaara va a traerlo en su carro-explicó Kankuro.

(Nota: Hagan de cuenta que en este universo Shinki es hijo biológico de Gaara y está casado con Matsuri).

Temari dio vuelta en U y dobló por la interestatal que estaba más despejada.

-Mamá, una niña de 14 años llamada Mirai me está mirando rara-dijo Shikadai extrañado a Temari.

-¿Cómo que extraña?-.

-Se sonroja y desvía la mirada cada vez que la veo de frente-contó Shikadai.

-¡OH PEQUEÑO GALÁN, LE GUSTAS A UNA LINDA NIÑA!-dijo Yugito sonriendo.

-¿Le gusto a Mirai?-.

-Es muy obvio. Yo era así con mi Naruto de joven. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia-mencionó Hinata nostálgica y con dolor.

En otro sitio, Naruto hablaba por teléfono con una mujer misteriosa. Era un asunto muy relacionado con Hinata.

-Bueno-se oyó una voz de una chica joven.

-Soy Naruto. Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba-dijo alegre el rubio.

-Es bueno saber de tí. ¿Cómo está Hinata?-preguntó la mujer misteriosa.

-Te hablo por eso. Hinata ahora mismo va al hospital porque va a dar a luz-avisó el Uzumaki.

-E-espero que le vaya bien. Ya va a tener a sus gemelitos-dijo la chica con un dejo de felicidad.

-Te mandaré las fotos de los niños cuando logré tomarles las fotos-sonrió Naruto.

-Te lo agradecería mucho-.

-Quiero que estés pendiente de lo que pase-pidió Naruto.

-Muchas gracias Naruto. Eres genial-dijo la mujer misteriosa por teléfono.

Flashback fin

Al final del día, los bebés Uzumaki Hyuga nacieron sanos y Hinata no tuvo complicaciones.  
Durante 40 días, Hinata pasó en reposo descansando de la labor de parto y después se reincorporó a sus labores del hogar.  
Para cuidar a los bebés, los guardaespaldas se turnaban porque el pelirrojo había salido muy hiperactivo, pero la nena rubia era tímida como su madre.  
Llegó el momento en que el ciclo escolar de los niños habían terminado y las vacaciones comenzaron.

-Boruto, ¿que van a hacer en sus vacaciones?-preguntó Shikadai a su amigo.

-No sé, bueno si sé pero no te voy a decir-bromeó el rubio.

-Jaja, que graciosito-dijo el pequeño genio aburrido.

-Dinos Boruto. Tu papá tiene mucho dinero, ¿no les ha dicho a dónde van a ir?-.

-No ha dicho algo al respecto. Está trabajando mucho y no sé si se va a tomar unas vacaciones y mamá apenas ha salido de su reposo por Kushina y Minato-.

-¡YO QUIERO IR A DISNEYLANDIA!-comentó Himawari animada.

-No seria mala idea. Ojala mi mamá pudiera llevarme, pero soy pobre-comentó Shikadai.

-Yo los llevo, sería más divertido ir con ustedes-respondió el rubio.

Hinata escuchó a los niños y sonrió porque sus pequeños aún mantenían esa nobleza, y no se habían dejado llevar por los lujos.  
Más tarde, Naruto llegó del trabajo y se acostó bastante cansado. La Hyuga entró y llevaba a sus gemelos en brazos durmiendo.

-Se ven tan lindos así-comentó Naruto feliz por la vista.

-Es que se parecen a su padre en lo hermoso-sonrió Hinata.

-Kushina se parece mucho a tí. Si Hiashi la viera sería capaz de tratar de quitárnosla. Ella sacó toda la casta Hyuga e incluso tu carácter tímido-dijo con preocupación Naruto.

-Mi padre no puede hacer nada. Si el señor Jiraiya y sus alumnos no los detiene, yo tampoco cederé y ni hablar de mi suegra. Sería capaz de provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial si algo le pasa a los niños-dijo la ahora Uzumaki.

-Ja, ya me lo imagino-contestó Naruto imaginándose a su madre con vestido de soldado especial y sacando a patadas a Hiashi con sus hijos en brazos.

-Por cierto, los niños se quieren ir de vacaciones y sabes perfectamente a donde-avisó Hinata.

-Lo iba pensando en estos días. Por suerte, mi periodo de vacaciones se acerca en una semana y estoy viendo los paquetes de lujo para estar varios días allí-mencionó Naruto.

-Además de eso, ellos quieren llevarse a Sarada y Shikadai. Yo digo que le digamos a Sakura y Temari si los podemos llevar-.

-Mejor que todos vengan. No tengo ningún problema, mientras más sean es mucho mejor-.

Con el paso de los días, Naruto logró convencer conocidos para que viajaran a Estados Unidos y así, la familia Uzumaki, Uchiha, Konohamaru y los guardaespaldas fueron al parque de Disneylandia.  
Gaara llevó a su esposa Matsuri y su hijo Shinki al viaje y llegaron al aeropuerto.

-Hola Shinki, tiempo que no te veía-saludó Shikadai.

-Ni yo-.

-Hola Shinki-saludó Boruto.

-¿Por que vistes como payaso?-preguntó Himawari.

-El tío Kankuro me dijo que era la moda-respondió el niño.

-¡NO ES UN PAYASO, ES PINTURA DE GUERRA PARA INTIMIDAR A LA GENTE!-regañó Kankuro a la niña.

-Incluso viste como gato. Me gusta-aprobó Hima.

-¡NO ES UN GATO, ES MI ANTIGUO UNIFORME JUVENIL DE DELINCUENTE!-siguió reclamando el tío de Shikadai y Shinki.

-Papá siempre decía que parecías un gato-afirmó Gaara.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-.

Naruto interrumpió la conversación para comunicarles algo a los vacacionistas.

-Niños, ya casi sale el vuelo. Que bueno que el señor Jiraiya nos arregló pasaportes a todos-dijo Naruto tranquilo.

-Falta el tío Konohamaru-mencionó Naruto.

-Dijo que iba a ir por su pequeña prima-mencionó Sakura.

En eso instante, Konohamaru llegó con una adolescente de casi 15 años de cabellos negro con ojos rojos rubí.

-Ya llegué-saludó Konohamaru.

Shikadai reconoció a la jovencita que acompañaba a Konohamaru y quedó nervioso.

-¿M-Mirai?-tartamudeó sonrojado el niño.

-S-Shikadai, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo la chica también nerviosa.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Temari interesada.

-Ella es mi prima Mirai Sarutobi-.

-¡AH YA ME ACORDÉ, ELLA ES...HMMM, HMMM!-trató de decir Fu que era la chica que le gustaba a Shikadai, pero Yugito la calló para no generar una indiscreción que hubiera avergonzado al hijo de Temari.

-No le hagan caso a esta loca, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Yugito forcejeando con Fu.

-Soy Boruto, ella es Himawari y Sarada y los bebés son Minato y Kushina-presentó el pequeño rubio.

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro-respondió la Sarutobi.

Boruto le susurró al oído a Shikadai sobre ella:

-Esa chica es muy bonita, suertudote-opinó el rubio.

Shikadai se sonrojó y en el fondo estaba muy feliz de tener a la chica que le gustaba en el viaje.  
Los vacacionistas tomaron el avión y viajaron a EUA rumbo a Disneylandia.  
Llegaron por fin y los niños quedaron maravillados por el bello paisaje que ofrecía el parque temático.

-¡QUÉ BONITO!-exclamó Himawari.

Todos viajaron a todas las atracciones y los bebés se divertían con las botargas y los juegos del parque.  
Llegaron a una atracción al que algunos de ellos no querían entrar.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡MINATO ES LA CASA DEL TERROR! ¡NO ENTRO ALLÍ!-mencionó nerviosa la abuela pelirroja.

-¡YO MENOS!-secundó Naruto.

-¡NI YO!-apoyó Boruto.

-¡Son unos shanaroos!-.

-¡NO SOMOS SHANAROOS!-reclamaron los tres.

-No seas cobarde, ni a Hinata le asusta-mencionó Sasuke.

-Da miedo pero lo soporto. Lo malo es que no tengo con quien dejar a los nenes-mencionó Hinata.

-Gaga-balbuceó el pequeño Minato.

-Yo los cuido, ayúdame Yagura-se ofreció Fu.

-Sí-.

Todos se metieron a la casa de terror. Vieron zombies, fantasmas, monstruos y muchas cosas feas. Naruto salió aterrado abrazándose de Hinata. Kushina tenía su dedo chupando y Minato la sostenía en brazos. Boruto agarraba como koala a Sarada, quien ya no lo aguantaba.

-Ya pasó Naruto, ya salimos-tranquilizó Hinata a su marido.

-Kushina, cariño. Ya no está el zombie aterrador-le arrulló Minato a su esposa aterrada.

-¡BORUTO! ¡BÁJATE, PESAS MUCHO! ¡SHANAROO!-se quejó Sarada.

Su siguiente destino era el túnel del amor. Los niños veían con algo de pena ese lugar. El asiento era para dos solamente por vehículo y, por maldad de sus padres, Boruto y Sarada se sentaron juntos.

-¿Por qué teníamos que sentarnos aquí?-se quejó sonrojado Boruto.

-M-mamá me obligó, no pienses mal-tartamudeó Sarada roja.

Las otras víctimas del juego fueron Shikadai y Mirai, quienes fueron emparejados en el asiento.

-Siento mucho la incomodidad de esto-dijo apenado Shikadai.

-N-no te preocupes. Espero que sea divertido-dijo optimista la chica.

Naruto y Hinata se subieron juntos, y Sasuke lo hizo con Sakura. También Gaara se llevó a su esposa en el juego. El resto se quedó esperando con una cámara fe video.  
El juego se activó y el lugar estaba lleno de corazones, canciones cursis de Disney y momentos románticos de las películas.

-Odio las canciones-se quejó Sarada.

-Son muy melosas-apoyó Boruto.

De repente, el sitio tomó un ambiente extremadamente romántico impresionando a los enamorados.

-Mira Boruto, el arcoíris es muy bonito-señaló la chica.

-Ya lo creo, eso no estuvo nada mal-.

-Sabes, me gusta compartir este momento contigo más que nadie-confesó Sarada.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, eres mi mejor amigo-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la chica potenciada por el color del ambiente que daba ese efecto.

Boruto se volteó sonrojado y dio una sonrisa verdadera.

-Yo también agradezco tenerte como mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Te quiero mucho-.

Eso dejó roja a la Uchiha y se volteó por la vergüenza del momento. Después la música cobró una estela de magia y ambos niños se quedaron mirando a los ojos. El amor juvenil se sentía en el ambiente y sin darse cuenta, los niños se dieron su primer beso de pico en los labios. Para su mala suerte, no se dieron cuenta de que habían salido del lugar y Yugito grababa ese inmortal recuerdo para la posteridad, además de que Himawari tomaba cuanta fotografía podía.

-!QUÉ BONITO BESO!-dijo Himawari con estrellas en los ojos.

Ambos voltearon a ver y se pusieron tan rojos como Hinata en su adolescencia.

-¡NO TOMEN VIDEO!-dijeron ambos chicos.

-Esto lo van a ver sus papás. Se ven tan adorables-dijo Fu.

-Un clásico-mencionó Temari como Skipper.

Al mismo tiempo, Shikadai y Mirai ya estaban dándose un gran besuqueo. El niño era muy precoz, como lo era su desobligado padre.

-Me gustas mucho, eres muy chico para mí, pero quiero ser tu novia-le dijo sonrojada la Sarutobi.

-Acepto-.

Naruto y Hinata se la paseaban muy acaramelados en su paseo. No habían tenido un oportunidad de gozar unas vacaciones así de grandiosas en toda su vida.

-Esto parece un sueño, mi amor-comentó Hinata.

-Yo también siento lo mismo-sonrió Naruto.

-Es lo más romántico que hemos hecho-.

-Lamento si no te llevé a una luna de miel decente hace tantos años-se disculpó Naruto.

-No te preocupes por ello. Apenas y sobrevivimos los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio. Aún con los enormes problemas que tuvimos, siempre te amaré-dijo la Uzumaki.

-Eres un ángel para mí, te amo-le dijo el hombre con amor a su esposa.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba casi a punto de vomitar por el exceso de ternura. Sakura estaba pegada cerca de él por el momento romántico que tenía con su esposo.

-Nunca hacemos este tipo de cosas-comentó Sakura.

-Me dan ganas de morir por diabetes-se quejó Sasuke.

-No seas amargado. Este lugar es lindo-reclamó Sakura.

-Sabes que ese no es mi estilo-.

-¿Cómo es tu estilo?-.

-¿Viste como le hacía el sujeto idiota de las sombras de Grey esa?-.

-Es Christian y el libro era interesante-.

-Esa escritora y su libro no se compara a lo que el señor Jiraiya escribe en su tiempo libre. Él si conoce lo que verdaderamente le gusta una mujer. Yo sé donde tocarte, como hacerte sentir mujer y no necesito de tortura para darte duro como dice ese hombre-le dijo al oído el Uchiha.

-Christian dice que coge duro-corrigió Sakura.

-Yo lo hago mucho mucho mejor que él, no sigas leyendo ese libro o te voy a dar de nalgadas-le dijo muy cachondo el Uchiha.

-Aquí no Sasuke. Nos van a echar del parque-rió bajito Sakura.

Después se subieron a todos los juegos y vieron los súper espectáculos. En fin estuvieron 4 días allí porque el lugar es enorme.  
Naruto y su familia junto con los guardaespaldas regresaron contentos a su mansión en Japón.

-Al fin en casa-dijo Naruto exhausto.

-Estoy muerta-secundó Hinata.

-Tengo sueño-dijo Hima.

-Yo igual-apoyó su hermano.

-Pueden irse a dormir-.

3 días después volvieron a sus actividades normales, excepto los niños que seguían de vacaciones. Las mujeres interesadas en el nuevo presidente seguían llegando como moscas a la miel. Ahora una tal Fuka pretendía seducir a su nuevo jefe.

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿que le parece si usted y yo nos vamos a cenar a mi casa? Yo sé cocinar muy bien-le propuso la mujer con voz súper seductora y mostrando intencionalmente sus pechos.

-Disculpe, pero mi esposa y yo celebraremos nuestro aniversario y voy a llevarla a una bonita cena-le explicó Naruto.

Fuka se quedó de piedra. Era la cuarta vez que intentaba ligarse al jefe para subir en la empresa, pero era demasiado inocente o muy idiota. Le mostró su trasero intencionalmente al dejar caer un lapicero. Cayó encima de él y lo invitó a su apartamento. ¡NADA FUNCIONÓ! Ella se fue furiosa de la oficina de Naruto dejándolo consternado.

-¿Por qué ahora todas las mujeres quieren invitarme a comer? Hinata se molesta cada vez que menciono eso-suspiró el rubio.

5 segundos después, Konohamaru llegó a la velocidad de la luz y se paró frente a él.

-¡NARUTO!-llamó Konohamaru muy apurado a su jefe.

-¿Pasa algo Konohamaru?-.

-Fuiste invitado a la fiesta para premiación a los empresarios del año en Milán. Es hora de darte a conocer Naruto-.

Naruto había ocultado su identidad como el nuevo jefe de Senju Corps y su posición del heredero de los Senju.

-Además tu "querido suegro" estará allí-mencionó el Sarutobi sabiendo como reaccionará Naruto.

Naruto puso una cara diabólica. Claro que iría. Les restregaría en la cara a los pomposos y arrogantes padres de Hinata que ahora era igual sino mejor que ellos. Además iba a llevar a sus hijos a conocer Italia (Hinata ya sabía como era debido a que fue de joven muchas veces).

-Konohamaru, vendrás conmigo. Iremos a hacer de las nuestras a Milán-dijo con una sonrisa muy malvada y traviesa el presidente.


	6. Chapter 6

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 6 LAS LOCURAS DE LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI EN MILÁN

alexzero: Hiashi va a ver el Karma que será una perra.

: Ahora sabrás como reacciona la familia Hyuga al respecto.

NaruHina The Last: No va a pasar nada malo. Es una comedia familiar.

OTAKUFire: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en todo lo que dijiste, sobre todo con Gaara.

hime chan NH: Que bueno que fue de tu agrado.

MadeNaruHina26: Aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo con el reencuentro con la familia Hyuga.

J. : Te invito a leer mis otras historias. Espero que te gusten.

Zafir09: Las secretarías serán despedidas por andar jugando con fuego con Hinata.

La familia Uzumaki, los Uchiha (Sasuke y Sakura tenían que ir por su trabajo), Kushina y Minato (que fueron invitados para ir a pasear), sus guardaespaldas más Konohamaru fueron en un avión de primera clase rumbo a Milán.

-Gracias por molestarte en invitarnos-agradeció Minato a su hijo.

-Tal vez reciba un premio y quiero que ustedes estén presentes en ese evento de mi vida-respondió Naruto.

-Cuando digan que ganaste tu premio, yo voy a usar mi equipo personal de festejo-avisó Kushina.

-¿No me digas que lo trajiste?-dijo Naruto divertido.

Kushina sacó de su bolso un enorme dedo de espuma con un grabado de MI HIJO ES EL MEJOR, PERRAS. Además tenía un sombrero con el grabado de VIVA NARUTO.

-Es un evento de gente refinada y recatada. Vas a dejar mal a Naruto usando eso-advirtió Minato.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA O VAN A CONOCER A LA HABANERO SANGRIENTO!-negó la Uzumaki el consejo de su marido.

-Vamos a animar a Naruto cuando gane su premio, señora Kushina. Eso se lo aseguro-le dijo Hinata.

-Ay mi niña, tú si me entiendes-dijo con lágrimas anime la suegra.

Hinata y Kushina tenían una bonita relación suegra-nuera. A pesar de la procedencia de linaje fino de Hinata, le cayó muy bien al saberse adaptar a su nueva vida cuando quedó encinta de su hijo. Además, como Kushina no tenía hijas ella fue algo muy cercano a eso.

-Además les compré a los niños el mismo equipo que usted-informó Hinata.

Boruto y Himawari tenían el mismo gorro y dedos de espuma, pero decían VIVA PAPÁ Y EL MEJOR PADRE DE ESTE MUNDO. Hinata tenía el suyo que tenía grabado la frase de EL ES MI HOMBRE, ZORRAS Y EL MEJOR ESPOSO DEL MUNDO.

-¡KYAA, TE AMO MI NIÑA!-abrazó Kushina a Hinata por apoyarla en su locura.

Todos en el avión tuvieron un sudor en la nuca por ese inesperado suceso.  
Shikadai estaba en una videollamada con su novia Mirai que se quedó en Japón.

-Hola mi vida-saludó Shikadai.

-¿Cómo está tu vuelo?-.

-Nada mal, aunque ya me aburrí. Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo-.

-Yo también. Estoy tan solita en casa-dijo triste la muchacha.

-Cuando vuelva, voy a verte. Eso te lo juro-prometió Shikadai.

-Gracias, voy a esperarte ansiosa-.

-Besitos-se despidió el pelinegro.

Boruto, Sarada y Himawari se pusieron detrás de Shikadai y daban besitos al aire burlándose de Shikadai.

-¡KYAAA!-chilló avergonzada la Sarutobi en la pantalla.

Shikadai volteó y se enojó con sus amigos.

-OIGAN, DEJEN DE ESTARNOS MOLESTANDO!-reclamó Shikadai sonrojado.

-No-negó Boruto.

-¡SON NOVIOS, SE BESAN SUS BOCAS!-cantaban Himawari y Sarada juntas.

-Tú ni hables Sarada, que bien que besaste a Boruto en Disneylandia-le recordó Shikadai.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron porque les recordaron ese momento. No habían hablado del tema por timidez y no sabían que hacer con respecto a ello.  
Shinki llegó y les avisó a sus amigos sobre algo que le dijeron los adultos.

-Chicos, dicen que guarden silencio o nos van a regañar-.

-Bueno-dijeron los niños.

Pasaron algunas horas y los niños se morían del aburrimiento. Aún faltaba mucho por llegar a Italia y el vuelo se hacia eterno.

-Ya merito llegamos-dijo aburrido Boruto.

-No-respondió Fu.

-¿Ya merito?-preguntó Himawari muy aburrida.

-No-respondió Yagura.

-¿Ya casi?-dijo Sarada fastidiada de no leer un libro y por el aburrimiento.

-¡NOOOO!-respondió enojada Sakura.

-¿Ya merito llegamos?-preguntó muy inoportuno Killer Bee.

-¡BEEEEEEE!-gritaron molestos los adultos.

-Ay perdón-dijo el moreno molesto.

-Eres desesperante-dijo el callado Han enojado.

-Si serás-mencionó molesta Temari.

El viaje duró en total 17 horas. Los niños estaban bien aburridos del viaje y muy adoloridos.

-Ay, me duelen las pompis-se quejó Himawari sobándose el trasero.

-Igual a mí-secundó Boruto.

-Estoy cansada-dijo Sarada con sueño.

-Igual yo, vayamos a un hotel-sugirió Sasuke.

Todos se registraron en un hotel 5 estrellas y era muy bonito. Los niños se quedaron dormidos rápido y tambien Bee.

-¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas es él?-mencionó molesto Utakata.

-No lo culpo. Él está cansado de tanto estar con los niños. Ellos lo adoran bastante. No entiendo como rayos soportan sus pésimas canciones-comentó Yagura.

-Es que los niños les gusta cualquier tontería-explicó Fu.

-Sí-dijeron los Jinchurikis de acuerdo con Fu.

-Bueno, voy a descansar cómodamente-finalizó Kankuro.

Todos descansaron para el día siguiente. Pasó todo el dia y en la noche llegó el evento de gala.  
Todos venían en sus mejores vestidos. Naruto les compró a todos vestidos y trajes elegantes para que no lucieran mal.  
Las mujeres veían con detenimientos los modelos de los vestidos de ultima moda en el mundo. Muchos eran muy hermosos, pero otros muy feos. Si los diseñadores la llamaban arte, para ellos era ridículo.  
Allí mismo pasó un diseñador muy famoso en el mundo con un diseño muy feo y extravagante. El vestido traía plumas enormes y los colores eran azules con verde y tenía mucho brillo.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, ESE SUJETO PARECE UN PAVO REAL JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se empezó a burlar a carcajadas Naruto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, SI ES CIERTO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-también exclamó Boruto muerto de risa.

Hinata quería reírse, pero ella era más discreta. Himawari se acercó al sujeto y dijo:

-Disculpe, ¿usted es un hombre pavo real?-cuestionó inocentemente la niña.

Todos no pudieran más por su comentario y se rieron a carcajadas. Hasta Han que era el más serio no aguantó el chiste inocente.

-¡NIÑA IGNORANTE, ESTO ES LA MÁS RECIENTE MODA DEL DESFILE DE MODAS DE PARIS DE MITZY!-regaño el diseñador con un acento francés.

-¡SI, DE MITZYRVIENTA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-ahora fue Kushina la que jodió al diseñador.

El diseñador estaba bien enojado con los incultos que se estaban burlando de su diseño de última creación.

-¡DEJEN DE INSULTAR MI ARTE, DEBERÍAN ADMIRAR MI OBRA LLAMADA "FUERTE HERMOSURA"!-exclamó furioso el diseñador.

-¡JA, MÁS BIEN ES "PERTENECE A LA BASURA"!-siguió burlándose Fu.

-Vuele señor, vuele-dijo Himawari aún molestando de que parecía un pavo real.

Kushina y Naruto se tiraron al suelo sin poder parar de reír y Boruto tenía dolor de estómago por tanto reírse.  
El sujeto se fue echando humo tras los comentarios de Naruto y su familia.

-Chicos, fuimos muy groseros con el diseñador-dijo algo apenada Hinata.

-Pero si parecía pavo real con esos colores verdes, azules y esas cosas que parecía abanico-argumentó Yugito.

-No puedo refutar eso-.

-Mami, ¿puedo llevar así mi disfraz de Halloween?-preguntó Himawari ilusionada.

-B-bueno-aceptó algo nerviosa Hinata.

Todos entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa reservada. Por casualidad del destino, en ese momento vieron a la familia Hyuga.  
Se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga, los padres infames de Hinata. Iban acompañados de Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata y la heredera de la fortuna Hyuga.  
Konohamaru quedó babeando al ver a Hanabi. Él la vio entrar en una especie de cámara lenta y contemplaba su cuerpo y sus ojos hermosos.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de la mirada boba de Konohamaru y pensó que tal vez algún día serian concuños con una sonrisa.  
Era un secreto entre Hinata y Naruto, pero su hermana y ella mantenían comunicación en secreto ya que sus padres le prohibieron contacto con Hinata. Hanabi quería mucho a su hermana mayor y le agradó de que ella tuvo el valor de rebelarse contra su estricto padre.  
Ella era la mujer misteriosa que Naruto llamó para avisar que Hinata había dos hijos más hace unos meses.  
Hiashi los miró con una enorme sorpresa. Jamás creyó encontrar a Naruto y Hinata en este lugar.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?! ESTE EVENTO ES DE LOS MÁS PRIVADOS Y SOLO LA GENTE IMPORTANTE E INFLUYENTE ES INVITADA A ESTE LUGAR-dijo enojado y confuso el suegro infame de Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño porque Hiashi no había cambiado en nada en todos estos años y dijo:

-Pues nosotros ahora somos muy importantes e influyentes hombres de negocios y fuimos invitados a este lugar-respondió tranquilamente su yerno.

Hiashi esta de piedra. Ningún plebeyo llegaba a este lugar sin poder tener una reputación o ser de una familia importante. Iba a hablar cuando su esposa lo interrumpió.

-Hiashi, vámonos a sentar. No perdamos nuestro tiempo y busquemos nuestras reservaciones-le recordó Hana seriamente.

En ese momento, Boruto le preguntó a su mamá:

-Mami, ¿ellos son nuestros otros abuelos?-.

-Si hijito-.

Boruto y Himawari se miraron y asintieron. Fueron enfrente de sus abuelos y gritaron:

-¡ABUELOS MALOS Y FEOS!-gritaron los hermanos Uzumaki y les sacaron la lengua y les mostraron el párpado.

Hiashi y Hana estaban de piedra. Naruto rió a carcajadas junto con Kushina. Hanabi estuvo a punto de romper en risas, pero se contuvo.

-¡NIÑOS, NO ES FORMA DE DIRIGIRSE A LA GENTE!-regañó espantada Hinata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!-exclamó a carcajadas Naruto.

-¡HINATA, ASÍ ES COMO EDUCASTE A TUS HIJOS!-regañó Hana a Hinata por la actuación de sus nietos.

-A nuestros hijos siempre les enseñamos a decir siempre la verdad, pero si se pasaron-admitió Naruto.

-¡ES QUE SON MUY MALOS! ¡NO SON TAN COOL COMO ABUELITA KUSHINA Y ABUELITO MINATO!-dijo su opinión Himawari.

-Los amo, mis niños-dijo Kushina abrazando a sus dos primeros nietos.

Hiashi y Hana se retiraron molestos por los comentarios. Hanabi les alzo los pulgares en secreto.  
Un rato después comenzó el evento, el conductor era el mismo sujeto con vestido ridículo.  
Hima lo vio curiosa y lo saludó:

-¡MIRA MAMÁ ES EL HOMBRE PAVO REAL DE HACE RATOS!-dijo en voz muy alta Himawari.

Todos lo oyeron y se rieron bastante porque la niña tuvo los pantalones de decir la verdad.

-¡NO SOY UN PAVO REAL! Ejem, vamos a entregar los premios para los mejores proyectos y empresarios-anunció el conductor.

En el transcurso de la noche, se pasaron distintos premios y nominaciones. Hasta que llegó el turno del Empresario del Año, al cual Naruto y Hiashi fueron nominados.

-El ultimo premio ha sido la sorpresa del año. Es un nuevo empresario y es el heredero de la renombrada familia Senju-dio el anuncio el diseñador.

-¿Senju, no se habían terminado ese linaje con Tsunade?-preguntó Hana confundida.

-Este nuevo empresario ha puestos varios proyectos en su ciudad natal llevando lejos a la Senju Corps. El ganador al empresario del año es ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!-declaró el conductor.

-¡¿ÉL ES EL HEREDERO DE LOS SENJU?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-dijo fuera de sí Hiashi.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-dijo muy sorprendida Hana.

-Eso no me la esperaba-dijo Hanabi igual de sorprendida que su madre.

(Nota: Lo dijo igual que el meme de Facebook).

Naruto pasó con mucha gala y gritó muy feliz:

-¡HINATA, MIRA QUE BONITO TROFEO! ¡IRÁ AL LADO DE LA MEDALLA DE HONOR DE HIMA Y EL TROFEO DE KARATE DE BORUTO!-dijo de forma muy infantil el rubio.

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO, YO SOY SU MADRE!-exclamó Kushina muy orgullosa y con su guante de espuma y su gorro especial.

-¡BIEN HECHO MI AMOR!-secundó Hinata, quien al pasar sus años con una familia de clase baja, ya se le habían pegado muchas costumbres de los Uzumakis.

-¡VIVA PAPAAAA!-dijo Boruto

-¡VIVA!-secundó Himawari.

Todos estaban extrañados por el comportamiento inusual de la familia Uzumaki. Si no fueran por el hecho de que provenían de los Senju dirían que son unos plebeyos de barrio bajo (y no se equivocaban).  
Naruto dijo su discurso preparado desde hace días:

-Nunca he ganado algo en mi vida. Siempre me he esforzado ante cualquier adversidad para lograr mis sueños, el cual es que mi bella familia tengan un hogar feliz. Gracias por el reconocimiento y por ultimo tengo unas ultimas palabras...¡EN SUS CARAS SUEGROS, AL FIN SOY MÁS PODEROSO E INFLUYENTE QUE USTED! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!-dijo con un fondo en llamas de Elmo y alzando los brazos riendo malvadamente.

(Nota: La pose de Naruto era el de A HUEVO, TRIUNFÓ EL MAL).

Hiashi y Hana estaban que no los calentaba el sol. Ahora eran de la misma categoría que su yerno...no, ahora estaban debajo de ellos. Los Senjus eran aún más poderosos que los Hyuga desde siempre y Naruto resultó ser su heredero junto con sus nietos y Kushina (ella recibió una parte más pequeña de la fortuna solo para vivir mejor, pero ayudaba con eso a quien lo necesitara).  
La familia Uzumaki, Uchiha y los guardaespaldas celebraron en un restaurante de pizza.

-Fue divertido ver los rostros de los padres de Hinata-dijo Matsuri, quién sabía la historia de ella como todo en el barrio donde vivían antes.

-Debo admitir que eso fue gratificante-expresó Sasuke muy satisfecho.

-Oh yeah-secundó Bee.

-Lo mejor fue cuando Himawari gritó al conductor que era un hombre pavo real-resaltó Fu.

Todos asintieron y rieron llegando a la decisión unánime de que eso era lo mejor del día.


	7. Chapter 7

El amor de un padre de familia y esposo  
Capitulo 7 VACACIONES EN ITALIA, HALLOWEEN Y GANÁNDOLE NEGOCIOS A LA COMPETENCIA

lenxrin: Esa Himawari es un desmadre. Hay muchos niños con mejor vida amorosa que yo.

alexzero: Y seguirá sufriendo.

OTAKUFire: El tiempo contestará todas tus preguntas.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Fueron épicas.

hime chan NH: Es que Himawari es tan elocuente como su padre.

NaruHina The Last: Gracias por tu preferencia.

Zafir09: Hana se arrepentirá de todo varios capítulos más tarde.

MadeNaruHina26: Y seguirán ocurriendo más cosas.

DAAMHarlock: Aqui el siguiente capitulo como tú querias.

fenixrojo36: Aquí otro capítulo.

lily: Aquí lo tengo.

Emperor92: Aquí el siguiente episodio.

Al día siguiente, y aprovechando el tiempo libre, salieron a recorrer el centro comercial de Milán. El lugar era grande y con ropa extremadamente cara.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡ESTE VESTIDO ESTÁ MUY CARO, NI LA ESPOSA DE OBAMA COMPRA A ESE PRECIO!-reclamó Kushina.

-Esta hecha de las más finas telas de seda y más cosas-le explicó nerviosa la vendedora que sabía japonés casualmente.

-¡ESE MISMO VESTIDO LO ENCUENTRO EN EL MERCADO Y A UN PRECIO MUCHO MÁS RAZONABLE!-mencionó Kushina.

-¡KYA, UN SIMPLE PAR DE PANTUFLAS A 700 EUROS! ¡NI LOCA LOS COMPRO!-gritó espantada Temari.

-No pensé que fuera tan caro todo. Tendría que hacer un préstamo para pagar eso-dijo Matsuri muy sorprendida por el elevado precio de un vestido.

Hinata veía nerviosa a las mujeres porque jamás habían comprado a precio de alta sociedad.

-¡MIRA MAMI, ES EL VESTIDO DEL SEÑOR PAVO!-señaló Himawari emocionada en una repisa.

-¡¿ESA COSA ESTÁ A LA VENTA?!-dijo asqueada Yugito con Minato Jr. en sus brazos.

-¡MAMI, CÓMPRAMELO!-pidió Himawari.

Hinata iba a negárselo, pero Himawari le hizo una mirada de cachorrito súper triste y suplicante.

-Está bien, pero veamos las tallas primero-dijo nerviosa la Uzumaki.

Inesperadamente, había de la talla de Himawari y lo modeló frente a todos.

-Vaya, en Himawari se mira muy bien para ser un vestido horrendo-.

-Lo bueno es que lo va poder usar como disfraz de Halloween-señaló Temari con Kushina Jr. en sus brazos.

-Si quieren agarren el vestido que más le guste. Naruto me mandó un mensaje y pueden elegir el que les guste-les dijo Hinata mostrando un mensaje de su marido por teléfono.

Cuando Hinata terminó de decir la frase, el cerebro de las mujeres se activó en MODO COMPRADORA COMPULSIVA y se empezaron a probar los más hermosos vestidos que vieron arrasando con toda la tienda.  
Con los hombres, Boruto se probaba una camisa de manga larga muy bonita.

-Soy todo un galán-señaló Boruto presumidamente.

-No empieces Boruto-dijo Shinki serio.

-No aguantas ningún comentario-bufó el rubio.

-Habla por tí, por fin tengo ropa fina que ponerme. Tengo ropa muy vieja y ya debo tirarla-confesó Shikadai.

-Pues agarra lo que quieras, debes presumir con la guapa Mirai al respecto-le dijo sarcásticamente el Uzumaki.

-Hmp, la verdad me da pena no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que me mande al diablo por ser pobre-expresó preocupado el niño.

-No creo que lo haga, se le nota que le gustas en serio-le apoyó Shinki.

-¿En serio?-.

-Así es, lo puedo ver en sus ojos-le dijo su primo.

-Gracias por decirme, no me rendiré con ella-.

-Vamos a apoyarte en lo que sea-dijo Boruto con entusiasmo.

-A propósito, ¿que hay entre tú y Sarada?-preguntó Shinki a Boruto.

Boruto se quedó rojo y no dijo nada. Shikadai sonrió por ello.

-Te está empezando a gustar, ya era hora-comentó el genio vengándose de las burlas contra él.

-N-no sé como sentirme con ella. Soy su mejor amigo de toda la vida y no tengo idea si le gusto-dijo con dudas en su corazón el niño.

-Pues se besaron en Disneylandia y luego te cachamos besándote con ella a escondidas en el hotel por los baños-mencionó Shikadai balconeando a su amigo.

-¡NO TENÍAN DERECHO A ESPIARNOS!-reclamó el rubio furioso.

-Ja, eres un enorme pervertido-sonrió Shinki ante la escena.

Flashback

Shinki iba con unas pesas en la mano de dos kilos cada uno porque acostumbraba a ejercitarse. Shikadai se moría por acostarse un rato. En eso lograron divisar a Boruto y Sarada tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido.

-¿Y esos dos qué?-se preguntó Shinki.

-Vamos a seguirlos, algo se traen entre manos-habló Shikadai.

Los hallaron afuera por unos baños. Casi no había gente y estaba fuera de la vista para ser descubiertos.  
Ambos fisgones se escondieron muy bien y a una distancia considerable para oír lo que fueran a decir.

-Boruto, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?-preguntó Sarada nerviosa.

-Es sobre lo de Disneylandia. No hemos tocado el tema y no quiero incomodarte más por eso. Somos mejores amigos y hablamos con la verdad de lo que sentimos desde que eramos unos bebés en pañales-le dijo el puberto.

Sarada desvió la cara por la mirada de los ojos azules de su amigo.

-No quiero hablar de ello, es muy vergonzoso-respondió la chica.

-Para mí también, pero no quiero que esto destruya nuestra amistad. Ese beso nos ha traído locos desde hace varias semanas-habló preocupado el muchacho.

-No te preocupes, finjamos que esto no pasó. No quiero que vayamos a echar a perder todo por una tontería como ésta-expresó triste la chica.

El par de chismosos estaban muy interesados en la escena que armaron ese par de tontos que no reconocían que se querían como más que amigos.

-Por favor, bésense ya y vámonos de aquí-susurró frustrado el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, esos dos van a dar el primer paso-le dijo Shinki en voz baja su primo.

Boruto se enojó por la cobardía de Sarada y la arrinconó a la pared.

-¡SARADA, MÍRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME QUE SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-confrontó el Uzumaki a la Uchiha.

Sarada quedó muy cerca de los ojos de Boruto y quedó hipnotizada por su mirada. Los corazones de ambos latían con enorme prisa y sus labios se acercaron y se juntaron sin poder evitarlo.

-Al fin-dijo Shikadai fastidiado de que ambos ya se estaban besando.

Lo que ambos no se esperaban es que Boruto instintivamente alzara por las piernas a Sarada y la manoseara por la cintura y tocando debajo de su blusa.

-Pero que...-dijo impresionado Shinki.

El instinto Uzumaki salió a flote y el beso inocente se había transformado en algo más salvaje y rudo.  
Sarada recobró el sentido y empujó a Boruto y salió corriendo súper avergonzada del lugar y con un rubor cubriendo su rostro. Sus manos cubrían su cara para intentar esconder el hecho de que le gustó ser sometida por Boruto y lo único que quería en ese instante es salir huyendo para evitar hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

-¡SARADA, ESPERA! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-gritó desesperado Boruto porque se dio cuenta que se pasó de la raya.

Shikadai y Shinki quedaron con cara de poker face al ver a su amigo darle una manoseada de macho alfa a la seria Uchiha.

Flashback fin

-¡MALDITOS CHISMOSOS!-reclamó rojo el ojiazul.

-Vaya que saliste como el señor Naruto. Eso de tener 4 hijos habla de que son máquinas sexuales y Sarada es la próxima víctima-dijo con burla Shikadai.

-¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS, NO MENCIONEN LA VIDA SEXUAL DE MIS PADRES!-señaló con el dedo indignado el Uzumaki.

-¿Me pregunto si Himawari será así en unos dos o tres años?-se planteó Shikadai.

-¡NO METAS A MI HERMANA EN TUS COCHINADAS!-.

-Tu familia tiene su historial, cuidado de algún chico que vaya a conocer a Himawari en los próximos años-aconsejó Shinki.

Boruto tenía reales motivos por preocuparse porque Himawari era una niña muy hermosa y cuando creciera levantaría las más bajas pasiones de los hombres que la conocieran.

-Y regresando al tema, ¿no has podido hablar con Sarada sobre ese incidente?-preguntó Shinki.

-Me evita cada vez que me ve. Creo que está furiosa conmigo por haberle hecho eso-.

-No creo que esté furiosa, se notaba que le gustó. Ya conoces lo obstinada que puede ser y no va a decirte algo, a menos de que la confrontes otra vez-le aconsejó el hijo de Gaara.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer algo o Sarada no me hablará en miles de años-mencionó Boruto con lágrimas anime.

-¿Por qué no le dices que si quieren andar como novios? Eso de ser amigos ya les queda pequeño y no van a aguantar en esa situación tanto tiempo-le dio su opinión el hijo de Temari.

-Voy a ver que dice ella, es algo especial con esa clase de cosas-suspiró Boruto por ese problema.

Con los adultos, compraban champagne y varias cosas para pasar tiempo con sus esposas. Los muy pervertidos planeaban dejar a sus hijos en un cuarto especial, mientras disfrutaban de una noche de pasión con sus esposas.

-Te debo la vida, nunca le he dado una buena velada decente a mi esposa en todos estos años-dijo Gaara.

-No te preocupes, no teníamos el dinero para pagar por ello. Apenas y nos alcanzaba para una botellita de sake barato y velas aromáticas-mencionó Naruto.

-En mi caso estaba peor. Yo compraba cerveza de lata Modelo y botana para acompañar una carne a la parrilla-les dijo Sasuke.

-Ja, sí-sonrió Naruto.

-Tu madre siempre deseó algo súper romántico como en las telenovelas importadas de México-mencionó Minato.

-Lo bueno es que no soy casado-bufó Kankuro.

-La que me preocupa es Temari. La pobre no tiene marido que la quiera-dijo preocupado Naruto.

-El padre de Shikadai no se hizo responsable-dijo algo resentido Gaara.

-Oh por cierto, ¿nunca nos han dicho el nombre de ese sujeto? Tengo la sensación de que he visto a alguien similar a Shikadai en otra parte-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Te lo diré, se llama Shikamaru Nara-reveló Gaara.

Naruto, Sasuke y Konohamaru abrieron los ojos porque conocían a ese hombre. Era uno de los ejecutivos de la Mesa Directiva y socio minoritario de Senju Corps.

-¡¿ESE SHIKAMARU NO ES UN HOMBRE CON BARBA, PEREZOSO Y CON PEINADO DE PIÑA?!-exclamó Naruto.

-¡ES ESE INFELIZ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ PARA QUE PAGUE POR SU IRRESPONSABILIDAD?!-preguntaron los hermanos Del Desierto con furia.

-Está en la empresa. Así que es el padre de Shikadai, por eso el parecido-les dijo Sasuke.

-Pobre Shikadai, yo que hacía un buen sujeto a Shikamaru. Siempre anda conversando con mujeres-recordó Konohamaru.

-Shikamaru ya valió conmigo. La regla de oro conmigo es la unión familiar y eso que hizo con Temari no me gustó para nada. Dejen este asunto en mis manos porque sé como castigarlo y luego ustedes tendrán su parte-les informó Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

Gaara y Kankuro sonrieron con malicia porque vengarían a su hermana y su sobrino por todo lo que pasaron.  
Esa misma noche, los niños tuvieron una pijamada y para que Mirai no estuviera aburrida en su casa, hicieron un enlace en Skype.

-Gracias por enlazarme, me siento aburrida aquí-saludó Mirai.

-De nada-saludó Himawari.

-¿Y sus padres?-preguntó Mirai.

-Probablemente se fueron a estar un tiempo solos-explicó Boruto.

-Ojalá pudiera estar allá. Mis papás no me dejaron ir porque iban a llegar y tengo unas cosas aburridas como parte de los Sarutobis-suspiró la chica.

-¿Y no tienes amigas?-preguntó Sarada.

-No, no se tienden a juntar conmigo porque me gusta el anime-contó la chica.

-¡ESO ES HEREJÍA!-exclamó Sarada.

-¡MERECEN UN CASTIGO!-secundó Boruto.

-No saben de lo que se pierden-mencionó Shikadai.

-¿Y sus padres?-preguntó Mirai.

-Los míos deben estar dando besitos en privado-dijo de forma inocente Himawari.

Boruto recordó que antes en que pensaba lo mismo hasta que una vez escuchó gemidos en el cuarto de sus padres y los vio en el acto, dejándolo traumado de por vida.

-Mi mamá debe estar con los guardaespaldas bebiendo vino. Nunca se han embriagado con bebidas finas-comentó Shikadai.

-Solo espero que el señor Bee no se emborrache porque se pone más insoportable-dijo Shinki.

Como si fuera de una especie de invocación, Bee entró bien borracho y cantando rap malísimo sin sentido.

-¡BEE, SALGA DE AQUÍ!-ordenó Himawari.

-¡NO, HERMANO VEN POR MÍ!-gritó Bee.

Han entró sobrio y noqueó al rapero sin esfuerzo.

-Lamento interrumpir, se salió de control porque extraña a su hermano A-mencionó Han.

-Gracias señor Han-agradeció Boruto.

-Me voy a llevar a Bee a dormir. Pásenla bien-se despidió el hombre alto.

-Gracias-dijeron los niños.

-Si que son un desastre sus guardaespaldas-sonrió nerviosa Mirai.

-Somos de barrio, así es ese mundo-respondió Sarada.

-En mi familia son muy apretados, nada de hacer esto o lo otro. Quiero divertirme como ustedes-suspiró Mirai.

-Puedes juntarte con nosotros cuando quieras en nuestra casa. Hay juegos, alberca y toboganes, además de refrescos y botanas-invitó Himawari.

-Linda oferta, pero eso es muy infantil-dijo Mirai inicialmente, pero lo pensó mejor-¡AL DIABLO, ACEPTO!-.

Días después, volvieron a casa satisfechos de su viaje a Milán. Había llegado por fin el 31 de Octubre y Himawari se disfrazó con el vestido de pavo real que compró en Italia. Boruto se disfrazó de un vampiro estilo Crepúsculo.  
Naruto se disfrazó de un plato de ramen. Hinata de un bollo de cinnamon.

-¿Podemos ir a nuestro viejo vecindario para recolectar dulces?-preguntó Himawari.

-Sí, Hima-accedió Hinata.

-Recojamos a Mirai porque no tiene con quien pasar la noche de brujas-mencionó Boruto.

-De acuerdo, iremos-.

Temari los llevó como su chofer y fueron a tocar el timbre. Fueron recibidos por Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó muy extrañado el anciano.

-Je, no sabía que vivía aquí. ¿Está Mirai?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Mi nieta está algo ocupada cambiándose. Pero pueden pasar-dijo el presidente anterior.

Mirai bajó al lugar y estaba disfrazada de una chica de Sailor Moon, su anime favorito. Lo malo es que dejaba ver sus piernas y Shikadai lo dejo embobado.

-Hola, estoy lista-saludó la Sarutobi.

En ese instante, llegó Asuma Sarutobi, el padre de Mirai y no le gustó el disfraz.

-No me gusta el disfraz, cámbiate-.

-¡YA HABÍAMOS DISCUTIDO EL TEMA, EL DISFRAZ QUE TÚ QUIERES ESTÁ FEO!-le reclamó la chica.

-Se te ven las piernas, no me gusta-le negó el padre.

-No seas tan estricto, Asuma. Tu hija quiere salir así, no se ve tan mal-.

-No me importa, mi hija no se verá como una niña de anime-mencionó molesto el hombre.

-¡ESO ES HEREJÍA!-intervinieron los niños.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE ESCANDALO?!-se oyó una voz de una mujer.

Asuma tuvo miedo de esa voz y a Hinata se le hizo muy familiar. Una mujer de edad madura y de cabello corto negro y ojos rojos bajó y le dijo a su marido.

-Asuma, ¿qué te dije de molestar a Mirai si venían visitas?-le reclamó su esposa.

-B-bueno yo...-habló nervioso el Sarutobi.

-¡¿MADRINA KURENAI?!-exclamó sorprendida Hinata.

La mencionada volteó y reconoció a la perfección a Hinata.

-¡KYAA, MI NIÑA HINATA!-corrió hacia la mujer para darle un abrazo enorme.

Todos en la sala quedaron con cara de WTF por el inesperado giro de las cosas.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-preguntó Boruto.

-Naruto, niños, ella es mi madrina Kurenai Yuhi, o debo decir Sarutobi-presentó Hinata.

-Así que ellos son tus hijos, son tan bonitos-dijo Kurenai.

-Yo soy Shikadai del Desierto y soy hijo de ella-se presentó Shikadai y señaló a Temari-Solo soy el amigo de su hija-mintió Shikadai por petición de su novia por su padre estricto.

-Así que eres el dulce amigo de mi niña, creí que eras más grande, pero no importa. Me alegra de que Mirai tenga un amigo verdadero, y también me ha contado de ustedes dos. No creí que los hijos de mi ahijada fueran a encontrarse con Mirai, es el destino que nos juntó-mencionó admirada Kurenai.

-Mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki-saludó el tornillo.

-Yo soy Himawari Uzumaki-saludó la girasol.

-Ellos son Kushina y Minato Uzumaki Hyuga. Quiero que los conozca-le dijo Naruto a la mujer.

Kurenai los cargó y quedó enamorada de la ternura de los bebés.

-Son tan bonitos, así que 4 hijos. ¿Qué no conocen el condón?-bromeó Kurenai.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron rojos porque ese fue el motivo por el cual tuvieron a temprana edad a Boruto.

-Pueden irse. Hinata, quiero reunirme contigo porque debo ponerme al corriente con todo. Te perdí la pista muchos años y necesito saber ha pasado en tu vida-le dijo la madrina a Hinata.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos madrina-se despidió Hinata.

-Adiós mamá, me quedaré a dormir con los Uzumakis-se despidió Mirai.

-Tu no...-iba a replicar Asuma, pero todos en la sala lo miraron con instinto asesino.

-Diviértete con tus amiguitos y llámame-le indicó Kurenai.

-Adiós mamá-.

Asuma miraba con mucha atención a Shikadai. Ese niño tenía un peculiar parecido con su discípulo de negocios Shikamaru Nara.

-"¿No será que ese idiota embarazó a esa mujer rubia sin decirle a nadie?"-pensó Asuma seriamente.

Naruto los llevó en carro y caminaron por todo el Barrio del Remolino. El lugar antes era el más inseguro de la ciudad, pero ahora con la inversión de la familia Uzumaki, las remodelaciones, los negocios y la escuela que pusieron, todos aspiraron a una vida mejor.  
Pasaban de casa en casa, y los "JINCHURIKIS" los vigilaban de cerca.

-Titiritero, cambio-llamó Kankuro en la radio.

-Sí escucho, cambio-respondió Gaara.

-Estoy en posición-le informó el hermano mayor.

-Que bueno que Matsuri acompañó a Shinki a alcanzar a los chicos. Yo los vigilo a ellos por igual-aclaró Gaara.

Naruto y Hinata charlaban con un habitante del vecindario, mientras que un sujeto muy sospechoso estaba tomándoles fotos. Hiashi Hyuga mandó a investigar a Naruto para tener algo con que chantajearlo. Lastima que su yerno no tenía algo malo que ocultar y que poseía guardaespaldas muy abusados.

-Un fisgón a la 4 y media-dijo en clave Yugito.

-Nadie espía a los Uzumakis en mi guardia-declaró enojado Gaara.

Los guardaespaldas rodearon al detective y lo acorralaron en la pared.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE?!-exclamó el investigador.

-¡SI SIGUE ESPIANDO A LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI LO ASESINO! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE LO CONTRATÓ?!-amenazó Gaara con una voz muy tétrica.

-¡HIASHI HYUGA!-confesó con miedo el hombre.

-Interesante-dijo Han.

-Al amo le interesara eso-secundó Utakata.

-Lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta-finalizó Gaara con una navaja muy filosa en el corazón del detective.

Para el pobre diablo, no ayudo el enorme instinto asesino de Han y Utakata para hacerse el valiente. El detective huyó sin su cámara y con mucho pavor. Despues de todo eso, transcurrió sin incidentes ese día.  
El problema fue informado a Naruto y Hinata y quedaron muy consternados por lo ocurrido.

-¿Así que mi suegrito me quiere chantajear con algo malo sobre mí?-preguntó enojado el patriarca Uzumaki.

-Sí, está furioso porque lo humillaste en Milán-explicó Gaara.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que ocultar-dijo Naruto tranquilo.

-Mi padre odia que lo humillen, es demasiado vengativo-les dio a conocer la peliazul.

-Es una niña-opinó Fu.

-Que gay-secundó Temari.

-Puedo darle un sustito si lo desea-propuso Yagura con cara malévola.

-No, Yagura. No quiero darles razones a Hiashi para alborotarle más-negó Naruto.

-Bien, pero tengo una propuesta interesante. Según mis contactos hay un importante socio de negocios de Hyuga Corps que venció su contrato. Está indeciso si renovar o no su contrato porque Hiashi aumentó el precio de sus servicios-informó Yagura.

-¡PERFECTO, ASÍ SE LO DOY MÁS BARATO Y MUCHO MEJOR! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ERES SORPRENDENTE YAGURA!-felicitó Naruto a su guardaespaldas.

-Mañana estará en el club privado SUNAGAKURE. Su nombre es Onoki. Le apodan Onoki de Ambas Escalas por su increíble habilidad de hacer negocios-.

-Bien, mañana hablaré con él-finalizó Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 8 ROBÁNDOLE EL NEGOCIO A PAPÁ SUEGRO Y CONSIGUIÉNDOLE PAREJA A KONOHAMARU

netokastillo: Espero que me salgan bien.

hime chan NH: Es hora de comenzar la venganza.

lenxrin: Himawari aún es muy niña para pensar en novio, pero si puedo manifestar alguna atención especial a algún niño que pueda aparecer en el futuro. Shinki tiene novia, pero no ha aparecido en escena.

MadeNaruHina26: Hola! Aún estando de viaje las mujeres les da un infarto a cada una con los precios en Italia, pero Naruto al rescaste y ellas al ataque jeje, pues mi girasol con ojitos suplicantes pidiendo que le compren el disfraz de pavo real de señor y que haya quedo de maravilla, pues por otra parte Shikamaru sea un padre ausente va a sufrir doblemente por Naruto y los hermanos de Temari, pues por otro lado Hiashi por estar de envidioso le fue mal ya que Naruto y su familia estan bien protegida y que Naruto contrate a un ex guardia de Hiashi si que Naruto esta dandolo todo con su suegro envidioso ... Buen capitulo... Nos vemos!

OTAKUFire: Tal vez haga esos negocios con ambas, pero lo tengo que formular bien.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Espero seguirlo haciendo.

DAAMHarlock: Los guardaespaldas son de barrio. No se andan con pendejadas. Sarada es tan orgullosa como su padre y le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos.

Zafir09: Onoki estaba de vacaciones en el Hotel Sunagakure en la Ciudad de la Arena, no estaba en la Ciudad de la Roca.

alexzero: Aún le viene el castigo a Shikamaru, y Temari estará en primera fila.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto y Konohamaru iban al club de Sunagakure donde Onoki de Ambas Escalas estaría vacacionando.  
El empresario Onoki era un anciano diminuto y narizón. Era muy terco y testarudo. Seria muy difícil convencerlo por su necedad.  
Para no estar solo, el viejo fue acompañado por su nieta Kurotsuchi.

-Kurotsuchi, vamos a tomarnos algo. Allí platicaremos de negocios-le dijo el viejo.

-Sí, abuelo-.

Naruto y Konohamaru conversaban a lo lejos para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Y ella quién es?-preguntó Konohamaru.

-Según Yagura es la nieta del mini viejo-respondió Naruto.

-No le digas así, o si no adiós negocio-le advirtió Konohamaru.

-Sí, ya sé-.

Ambos fueron hacia donde se encontraba los clientes y los saludaron.

-Saludos, señor Onoki-se presentó Naruto formalmente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Naruto.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, presidente y dueño de Senju Corps. Y él es mi asistente Konohamaru Sarutobi-mencionó Naruto.

-Los reconozco. El chico castaño es nieto del mono Hiruzen, un gran compañero de copas, y tú eres el que ganó al empresario del año-recordó Onoki.

-Sí, abuelo. Y él es el padre de la niñita que le dijo pavo real al conductor del programa-comentó la chica muy divertida la nieta de Onoki.

-La verdad eso fue gracioso-reconoció el viejo.

-Fue mi culpa. Me reí al ver su traje y grité en voz alta que parecía un pavo real. Mi hija es una niña muy inocente y le gustó el disfraz. Hasta en Halloween su mamá le hizo uno, miren-comentó Naruto.

Naruto les mostró una foto de Himawari como pavo real y se veía tierna.

-¡AAAWWW, QUE LINDA ESTÁ!-exclamó la mujer con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¿A qué vinieron?-preguntó Onoki yendo directo al grano.

-Bueno, estamos aquí porque un pajarito nos dijo de que no sabían si no iban a hacer una renovación de contrato con Hyuga Corps y queremos tener uno con Iwa Inc-le propuso Naruto.

-Es cierto, Hiashi nos ha subido mucho los precios. Una pregunta...¿él es tu suegro?-indagó Onoki.

-Es que vimos a tu esposa y es claramente la hija desheredada de Hiashi. A mi abuelo nadie me engaña-comentó Kurotsuchi.

-Sí, mi esposa Hinata es la hija mayor repudiada de Hiashi-les confirmó Naruto.

-Aquí entre nosotros, ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que él haya hecho eso?-le preguntó Kurotsuchi curiosa.

-No seas imprudente Kurotsuchi-regañó Onoki por respeto a Naruto.

-No se preocupe, le contaré mi versión de la historia-.

Naruto contó todo lo que pasó hace tantos años y como fue que se las vieron difícil con su situación mucho tiempo y sobreviviendo con el salario miserable que recibía antes de revelarse su herencia.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACERLE ESO A SU PROPIA HIJA?!-manifestó Kurotsuchi muy indignada.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Entonces no están confabulados. Bien, que tienes que ofrecerme-dijo Onoki interesado en el nuevo prometedor empresario.

-Le ofrecemos el 30% de precio menos de los que Hyuga Corps le ha dado por nuestros servicios por una mejor calidad-habló Konohamaru.

-Nuestra compañía produce tecnología. ¿Qué me puede beneficiar una nueva asociación con ustedes?-les interrogó Onoki.

-Mejor publicidad y mostrar al público las verdaderas ventajas de su producto al mejor precio sin intereses adicionales-respondió Naruto seguro.

-Nuestra compañía esta en crisis. Necesitamos ese contrato, abuelo. Si aceptamos en Hyuga Corps nos saldrá mucho más caro y la inflación crecerá y podemos quebrar-aconsejó sabiamente Kurotsuchi a su abuelo.

-¿Y cómo nos asegura de que no habrá problema?-

-Nuestra empresa ha hecho múltiples contratos con empresas pequeñas a lo largo de la ciudad que ha prosperado. Allí está la ganancia. Las personas compran más allí que en otros lados. Por eso hemos avanzados hasta ahora posicionándonos como el líder del mercado en un año-explicó Naruto.

-Maldición, Eso es mucho. Bien, me irá mal de todos modos. ¿Dónde está el contrato?-aceptó Onoki.

-Aquí señor, tómese tiempo para leerlo-.

Onoki leyó el contrato y le pareció justo y lo firmó sin dudar.

-Confió en ustedes, no me vayan a decepcionar-advirtió Onoki.

-Gracias señor-agradeció Naruto.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted-dijo Konohamaru.

-Bien, debo disfrutar de mis vacaciones, retírense-mencionó Onoki.

-Con su permiso-se despidió Kurotsuchi.

-Adiós mini viejo...-dijo Naruto por accidente y corrigió muy nervioso-¡DIGO SEÑOR ONOKI! ¡CORRE KONOHAMARU!-exclamó Naruto yéndose antes de que su cliente se arrepintiera.

-¡¿MINI VIEJO?!-gritó furioso Onoki.

Cuando el anciano volteó se habían ido del lugar y se quedó con el coraje.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ BUEN APODO!-se carcajeó su nieta.

-¡CÁLLATE NIÑA INSOLENTE!-regañó muy enojado el anciano.

Un minuto más después, Naruto y Konohamaru estaban en su coche fatigados.

-¡¿TENÍAS QUE DECIRLO?!-regañó Konohamaru.

-Lo siento, pero lo bueno fue que ya había firmado-suspiró aliviado el rubio.

-Bien, vamos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre-.

En la casa Uzumaki, Boruto pensaba en lo ocurrido en Milán. No dudaba que le gustaba su mejor amiga, pero decirle la verdad era muy complicado.

-Maldición, Sarada jamás me va a perdonar ese beso tan irrespetuoso-se daba de topes en la pared el chico rubio.

Boruto se sentía muy culpable por lo que le hizo a Sarada y solo confiaba en una persona: Su madre. El rubio le contó a Hinata sobre lo ocurrido y ella oía sonrojada la historia.

-Oh, Boruto. N-no creí que fueras tan igualito a tu padre-opinó Hinata sonrojada.

-¡NO CUENTES NADA SOBRE COMO LO HACÍAS CON PAPÁ!-señaló Boruto muy rojo.

-No iba a decir eso, a lo que voy es que los Uzumakis son muy apasionados en el asunto del amor-relató Hinata recordando las palabras de su suegra.

-Pero Sarada debe estar muy enojada conmigo y no me querrá ver-dijo muy deprimido el rubio.

-Sarada no te odiaría toda la vida. Ella es muy tímida en ese asunto y le cuesta un poco abrir su corazón. Se parece a tu tío Sasuke en ese aspecto-le comentó Hinata.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me vuelva a hablar?-.

-Primero tiene que llamarla por teléfono-.

En la casa de los Uchiha, Sarada estaba recostada en su cama muy sonrojada y recordando el momento intenso en el hotel y como se besó con su mejor amigo. La chica lloraba porque este nuevo sentimiento la mataba por dentro.  
Sakura, que tenía tiempo libre, entró a su habitación y oyó sollozar a su hija, y fue a ver que le ocurría a su niña.

-Sarada, mi vida. ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó la pelirrosa muy preocupada.

-Me duele el pecho y mi corazón quiere explotar-dijo en lágrimas la niña.

Sakura no era tonta, ya que entendió que el dolor de Sarada era por amor y sabía quien era la causa.

-Ven hija, cuéntame-le dijo la mujer-mientras se puso a lado de su hija.

Sarada entró en confianza con su madre y decidió contarle todo lo que sentía y lo que pasó en el hotel.

-¡¿QUÉ TE BESASTE CON BORUTO EN EL HOTEL?!-exclamó Sakura en shock.

Sarada solo asintió con la cara roja y seguía llorando por no saber que hacer con su corazón.

-Hijita, ¿y te gustó el beso que te dio o te forzó?-.

-Me forzó al principio y luego me perdí en sus ojos azules, y cuando estaba en sus brazos me sentía la mujer más querida y segura del mundo-contó Sarada con la mirada baja y confesando sus sentimientos.

-¡ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE BORUTO, QUE EMOCIÓN!-chilló Sakura emocionada por su hija.

-¡NO LO GRITES QUE ME DA PENA!-dijo sonrojada la chica.

-¿Qué esperas para confesar lo que sientes por Boruto?-alentó Sakura.

-No soy tan bonita para ser su novia. Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Solo soy una niña con lentes introvertida que lee libros y eso no es atractivo-dijo la pelinegra con un aire de depresión.

-No es cierto, Boruto te quiere mucho. Crecieron juntos y él siempre ha respetado tu gusto por los libros. Incluso te defendía de los niños que te molestaban en la escuela y lo llevaban a la dirección por ello-le dio a recordar Sakura.

-La tía Hinata iba muy seguido y nos invitaba un helado en esfuerzo a su valor-recordó la Uchiha feliz por el recuerdo.

-Bueno, si a Boruto le interesas va a llamarte-aseguró Sakura.

Como por arte de magia el teléfono sonó y Sakura revisó el número.

-Oh mira, es Boruto-le enseñó Sakura.

-¡DILE QUE NO ESTOY! ¡DILE QUE ME FUI AL POLO NORTE!-le suplicó Sarada escondida en unas enormes almohadas.

Sakura no le hizo caso y contestó la llamada de inmediato.

-Bueno-.

-Hola Sakura, ¿está Sarada?-preguntó Hinata por teléfono.

-La tengo a mi lado, pero está oculta bajo las sábanas-delató Sakura a su hija.

-¡TRAIDORA!-señaló furiosa Sarada.

-Mi hijo quiere hablar con ella. Pásala por el teléfono-pidió Sakura.

Sakura le dio el teléfono a Sarada y la Uchiha se hallaba muy nerviosa.

-B-bueno-.

-¿Sarada? ¿C-cómo has estado?-preguntó Boruto muy preocupado.

-B-bien-respondió muy tímida la chica.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo por lo de esa vez?-.

-N-nunca estuve enojada, solo no sabía que hacer. Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así-se disculpó preocupada la pelinegra por el malentendido.

-Aún así te forcé a hacer algo que no querías. Disculpame por todo-suplicó Boruto.

-Invítame a comer a un lugar y lo hablamos mejor frente a frente-.

-¿Cómo una cita?-preguntó rojo Boruto.

-Sí, como una cita-dijo muy ilusionada la Uchiha.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece mañana si comemos una pizza y un helado?-propuso el rubio.

-Me parece genial-.

-Allí estaré en la noche, voy a recogerte mañana-finalizó Boruto.

De repente, alguien se colgó en la línea y se oía una canción muy infantil.

-¡BORUTO Y SARADA SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS!-se oyó una conocida voz de una niña.

-¡HIMAWARI, DEJA DE OÍR CONVERSACIONES AJENAS!-regañaron los dos tórtolos furiosos.

-Ño, adiós-.

Himawari colgó y Hinata solo rió por la ocurrencia de su hija, pero tendría que hablar con ella sobre lo de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto y Konohamaru estaban comiendo a gusto. Cuando en eso Naruto vio a su cuñada comiendo sola.

-Mira allá, Konohamaru-señaló Konohamaru.

Konohamaru miró a su nuevo amor platónico y se volteó nervioso.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!-cuestionó muy consternado Konohamaru.

-Ella te gusta, ¿cierto?-preguntó Naruto con una carita burlona.

-No, no puedo hablarle-.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el rubio.

-Me da pena-.

-Ándale, háblale. Usa tu encanto de mono que traes-le animó Naruto.

-¿No te molesta?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿Ella? Es un amor de chica. Hanabi quiere mucho a su hermana y hablamos con ella en secreto-le contó el Uzumaki.

-Bueno, eso dice mucho de ella-.

-Vamos, ven-mencionó Naruto jalando del brazo por la fuerza a su asistente.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NARUTO! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE!-.

Naruto, junto a Konohamaru tratando de zafarse, estaban frente a Hanabi Hyuga y ella los vio muy sorprendido.

-¡HOLA HANABI! ¡ES UN GUSTO ENCONTRARTE AQUÍ!-saludó Naruto.

-¡HOLA NARUTO! ¿Cómo siguen los bebés?-preguntó la castaña.

-Muy bien, mi familia los consienten mucho. A propósito, te presento a mi leal y confiable aunque torpe amigo y asistente Konohamaru Sarutobi-le mostró Naruto a un muy nervioso y ruborizado Konohamaru.

-¡HO-HO-HOLA!-saludó tartamudeando el Sarutobi.

-Perdonen que los deje, pero tengo que ir al baño. Konohamaru, cuida a Hanabi en lo que vuelvo-le encargó Naruto a Konohamaru.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-.

Naruto se fue rápido del lugar y Konohamaru se quedó a solas con Hanabi. El chico estaba muy nervioso porque hacer negocios era distinto a hablar con una sexy mujer como la que tenía frente a él. Vaya que si se parecía a Hinata, pero no le diría a su jefe de que Hinata era una mujer caliente porque lo mandaba a un ataúd con vida.

-Hola, ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó la chica muy extrañada.

-S-sí, estoy algo nervioso-confesó el muchacho.

-¿Por qué?-.

-N-no converso con muchas chicas lindas a solas-admitió sonrojado Konohamaru.

-¿Soy linda para ti? No me considero tan hermosa-mencionó sonrojada Hanabi.

Konohamaru se ruborizó mucho por la cara linda de Hanabi. Naruto quería reírse del pobre Konohamaru porque le recordaba cuando conoció a su esposa, pero Hinata era la tímida en ese caso.

-Tráigame el especial de helado por favor-pidió Naruto a un mesero.

-Como guste-.

Mientras tanto con los tortolos, ellos platicaban del cosas triviales a solas.

-¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?-preguntó Hanabi al Sarutobi.

-Bueno, Naruto antes era un empleado común en la empresa. Yo recién salí de mi doctorado me uni a la empresa, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia. Naruto se ofreció a ayudarme a entender el ritmo de trabajo porque muchos en la empresa querían sacarme de allí debido a que deseaban colocar a sus allegados, pero me logré sostener gracias a los consejos de él. Por eso le digo jefe desde siempre a Naruto. Él era más mi superior y siempre le agradeceré todo lo que me ha enseñado-contó Konohamaru su pasado.

-Eso es bueno de tu parte. Sabes, yo no tengo mucha suerte. Mi padre no me deja tener amigos como yo quisiera-le relató muy triste la castaña.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es que soy la única heredera de la fortuna y la empresas de los Hyuga, y al irse Hinata me cayó toda la responsabilidad. Deseo un día ser libre de una vez por todas, pero es imposible-dijo cabizbaja Hanabi.

-¡ESO ESTA MAL! ¡LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES DECIDIR POR TÍ MISMA Y NO LO QUE DIGAN TUS PADRES! ¡TÚ ERES LA DUEÑA DE TU VIDA! ¡SI ÉL NO QUIERE PERDER A OTRA HIJA DEBES HACER ALGO BUENO POR TÍ! ¡YO TE APOYARÉ SI TU LO DESEAS, NO ESTAS SOLA, TIENES MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE TE RESPALDE!-le dijo muy serio Konohamaru.

Hanabi empezó a llorar de repente, y se vino en lagrimas y abrazó a Konohamaru.

-Ya paso, todo está bien-le alentó el muchacho consolándola.

-Gracias por eso, no sabes cuanto deseaba oír eso. Eres un gran chico. Una pregunta, ¿puedo llamarte para invitarte a comer? Eres un buen oyente y deseo tener un buen amigo como tú-le pidió con mirada suplicante la mujer.

-Seguro-.

Hanabi le dio su número en su papelito y sonrió muy emocionada por el momento.

-Me tengo que ir, gracias por ser muy lindo conmigo. Adiós Konohamaru-se despidió Hanabi con una hermosa sonrisa.

Hanabi le dio un beso en los labios a Konohamaru de forma inesperada.

-Llámame-.

Konohamaru quedó embobado con el beso. Hanabi le sonrió por última vez y se fue. Naruto se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-Vámonos mi amado Konohamaru-le hablo Naruto burlándose de su asistente imitando la voz de Hanabi.

-¡CÁLLATE, NARUTO!-señaló con un enorme sonrojo.

-Vaya, vi claramente que a Hanabi le gustas mucho. Lograste conquistar su corazón en muy poco tiempo, felicidades-felicitó Naruto.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Hanabi no le abre su corazón a cualquiera. De verdad que le inspiras confianza para hacerla sonreír de esa forma-reveló Naruto.

-Voy a cuidarla bien porque ella me agrada mucho y he escuchado por lo poco que dijo sobre las cosas en su vida. Me dio mucha lástima ver como se puso tan feliz por tener un amigo-admitió Konohamaru.

-Es difícil encontrar buenos amigos en la alta sociedad. Muchos tienen a apuñalarse por la espalda como me ha dicho Hinata-informó el rubio.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a la oficina, mientras pienso como llevar a cenar un día de estos a Hanabi-.

-Sé detallista y caerá rendida a tus pies-.

En la noche, Hinata escuchaba lo que pasó en el restaurante por boca de Naruto. Ella colocaba a los pequeños Minato y Kushina en sus cunas.

-Jijiji, vaya. Ellos hacen una linda pareja. Ya tengo cuñado-sonrió Hinata porque su hermana y su amigo estaban iniciando una hermosa historia de amor.

-Sí, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-¿De qué?-.

-Según lo qué me contó Konohamaru, Hanabi está demasiado presionada por Hiashi y Hana. Está a punto de estallar-mencionó Naruto.

-Ay no-dijo muy preocupada Hinata.

-Lo bueno es que Konohamaru esta con ella. Él la apoyará si algo llega a pasar. Sabrán que hacer y los ayudaremos en todo-.

-Sí, mi amor-.


	9. Chapter 9

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 9 LA GUERRA ENTRE HIASHI Y NARUTO COMIENZA. HIMAWARI ATACA DE NUEVO

alexzero: El Karma joderá bastante a Hiashi.

DAAMHarlock: Naruto es el cupido de su asistente y aunque huya lo va a seguir.

OTAKUFire: Sobre la reacción de Hiashi lo verás en este momento.

NaruHina The Last: Gracias.

Zafir09: Aún hay más por delante.

MadeNaruHina26: Gracias por tu sincera opinión.

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en su oficina trabajando. Se hallaba muy molesto ya que el detective que contrató no halló nada incriminatorio contra su yerno. En eso recibió una llamada que lo cabrearía mucho más.

-Bueno-.

-Buenas tardes señor Hyuga-llamó Onoki.

-Que se le ofrece señor Ônoki, toca que renueve su contrato ya que venció-avisó el Hyuga.

-Para eso llamo, no renovaré mi contrato. Estás cobrando demasiado caro-le informó el anciano.

Hiashi estaba algo tenso ya que Ônoki y su compañía eran bastante primordiales en los ingresos de la compañía Hyuga.

-E-estoy seguro que podemos hablar detalladamente de esto...-trató de convencer el presidente Hyuga de ello.

-No, te aviso que ya firmé con otro. Nada personal, pero me convencieron mucho y sus precios son muy razonables-argumentó el "mini viejo".

Hiashi estaba furioso porque alguien le arrebató a uno de sus clientes más importantes.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL TE CONVENCIÓ DE FIRMAR?!-dijo muy enojado Hiashi.

-Lo sabrás de todos modos asi que te diré. Yo firmé con tu querido yerno Naruto Uzumaki-reveló Onoki.

Hiashi hervía por dentro porque no se esperaba que su odiado yerno le arrebatara el negocio.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios en el pasado pero ya no me conviene seguir contigo. Ese chico tiene palabra de hombre de que si cumple sus promesas. Adiós y cuídese-finalizó Onoki la llamada.

Ônoki colgó sin nada más que decir y Hiashi estaba rojo del coraje.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!-gritó de furia Hiashi.

Ese grito se oyó por toda la ciudad y en la Mansión Uzumaki todos lo escucharon.

-Papá, ¿qué fue eso?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-Yo también lo oí-mencionó Boruto mientras comía su desayuno.

-Fue su abuelo Hiashi enojado como siempre-explicó Hinata que conocía bien esa voz.

-¿El malo y feo?-cuestionó Himawari curiosa.

-Sí, ese mero-contestó Naruto.

-¿Por qué gritó?-se cuestionó Boruto.

-Ya debió enterarse que le quité alguien que trabajaba con él-respondió muy burlón su padre.

-Aún no puedo creer. Le quitaste a Ônoki de Ambas Escalas a mi padre-dijo muy admirada su esposa.

-Konohamaru me ayudó también. Será un buen sucesor-le dio sus créditos el Uzumaki.

-¡HURRA POR PAPÁ Y EL TÍO KONOHAMARU!-celebró Himawari.

-Gaga-balbuceó Minato Jr feliz.

-Dada-también balbuceó Kushina Jr contenta.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyó Boruto.

De repente, Himawari recordó que hoy su hermano llevaría a una cita a Sarada para comer pizza.

-Hermano, ¿vas a ir con Sarada a comer pizza?-preguntó Himawari a Boruto.

-Sí-.

-Hijo, te daré un buen consejo que me dijo tu abuelo Minato cuando salí con tu mamá en mi primera cita-le dijo Naruto a su hijo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-.

-Si el padre de tu novia te sorprende besándote con ella, corre lo más que puedas-mencionó el rubio adulto.

-No creo que el tío Sasuke me vaya a perseguir-opinó Boruto.

-No subestimes los celos de un padre. Sasuke ama mucho a Sarada y creo que debes cuidarte la espalda-le habló preocupada Hinata.

-Pero Sakura amenazará después a Sasuke de que no cometa otra estupidez-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-¿Quién diría que esto de tener novia es peligroso?-suspiró Boruto.

-Solo no hagas cosas pervertidas frente a Sasuke y listo. Sabes que tú eres el único en quien confiaría en cuidar de Sarada-le mencionó Hinata dulcemente.

-Gracias mamá, yo cuidaré de Sarada siempre, de veras-juró Boruto.

En la noche, Boruto se preparaba para su primera cita en su vida. Se puso muy formal para ir con su mejor amiga y casi novia a una linda cita juvenil a la pizzería.  
Naruto se encargó personalmente de ir a dejarlo para ver el momento y Sarada esperaba a las afueras de su casa muy ansiosa por verlo.

-¡MAMÁ, YA VINO!-habló muy emocionada la Uzumaki.

-Yo iré a dejarte a la puerta-mencionó Sasuke.

-No cometas la indiscreción de amenazar a Boruto o te dejó sin cena-amenazó Sakura.

-Que bueno porque tu comida es espantosa-se burló Sasuke.

-¡ESO FUE MUY CRUEL!-señaló Sakura con lágrimas anime.

-Por eso contratamos una cocinera porque no das una con las comidas-admitió Sarada.

-¡NO CRITIQUEN MIS DEFECTOS!-señaló ofendida la pelirrosa.

-Ya mamá, pero eres una buena mamá y esposa. Te queremos-sonrió Sarada.

-Solo por eso los perdono-finalizó Sakura tranquila.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto con su hijo. Sarada veía muy guapo a Boruto, y el pequeño rubio pensaba que su amiga se veía hermosa.

-Te miras muy bien-dijo Sarada.

-Te ves linda con ese vestido-.

El vestido de Sarada era rojo y tenía una diadema que le hacia juego. Boruto tenía pantalones azules marinos y una camisa negra fina.  
Naruto se llevó a Sarada y Boruto y los dejó en la pizzería. El Uzumaki los dejó a solas y los muchachos pudieron platicar a gusto.

-Me da gusto verte, Boruto-empezó a hablar Sarada.

-A mí también, te extrañaba-respondió Boruto.

-Perdón por no hablarte después de lo que pasó en Milán. Lo siento-dijo algo triste la chica.

-Oye, no te preocupes. Yo te quiero mucho y no deseo que nos peleemos por eso-tranquilizó Boruto.

-Gracias por comprenderme-sonrió más feliz la chica.

Después de ello los dos pidieron una pizza de peperonni con 4 quesos que era la favorita de ambos.

-Esto está sabroso-opinó el rubio.

-Me encanta cuando se derrite en tu boca-.

-Oye, has sabido de tu primo Shisui-preguntó Boruto.

-Dijo que iba a venir en una semana con el tío Itachi y la tía Izumi a visitarnos. Dicen que ambos están empezando una microempresa de crianza de aves y quieren que mi papá los ayude-explicó Sarada.

-El tío Itachi es cool y la tía Izumi es tan linda como mamá-afirmó Boruto.

-Falta que vean tu casa para que se caigan de la impresión-mencionó muy risueña la niña.

Boruto y Sarada se la pasaron platicando como los mejores amigos que eran, pero una chispa mágica se daba en ellos cuando se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear por la plaza comercial? Quiero bajar la pizza, estoy lleno-propuso Boruto.

-Bueno-.

Los dos niños iban tomados de la mano y se sentían muy seguros de todo. De repente, vieron a una pareja de enamorados besándose por el lugar y se sonrojaron al recordar lo que ocurrió en Milán.  
Mas tarde, Boruto y Sarada se hallaban sentados comiendo un helado en una banca.

-Oye, odio esto de ser una adolescente-suspiró Sarada.

-Yo también, es horrible todo esto de los cambios-se quejó el rubio.

-Para empezar tengo las horribles menstruaciones que me dejan muy molesta y deprimida por las hormonas-le confesó la chica.

-En mi caso son los cambios de voz y que ya nada me quede-mencionó el ojiazul.

-Pero lo mas feo de todo es verte de manera distinta que hace solo un año-confesó Sarada.

-¿Te refieres a ser solo amigos?-.

-Sí, antes jugábamos y nos cuidábamos el uno al otro sin pensar en los problemas del amor. Ahora quiero hacer cosas que se ven en los libros románticos contigo y nada más-dijo con mucha pena la Uchiha.

-Es una gran molestia eso. Estar pensando en chicas y como tener citas por montón y antes solo salía a divertirme al parque o cosas por el estilo-secundó Boruto.

Ambos se quedaron callados un minuto. Sentían que estaban llegando muy lejos por esta plática, pero Boruto vio que Sarada empezaba a llorar sin motivo y eso le preocupó a su amigo.

-¡SARADA!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LLORAS?!-preguntó con desesperación Boruto.

-¡ODIO ESTO, YO NO QUIERO DEJAR DE SER UNA NIÑA!-reveló la chica en llanto.

Boruto quedó en shock por lo que Sarada acababa de confesarle.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO SEGUIR HACIENDO COSAS DIVERTIDAS CONTIGO, QUIERO SEGUIR JUGANDO, COMIENDO PIZZA, HACER PIJAMADAS Y ESTAR SIEMPRE JUNTOS!-dijo con lágrimas la chica.

-Sarada-susurró Boruto triste por su amiga.

-Yo tengo mucho miedo. Tengo mucho miedo de que un día encuentres a alguien más y me quede solita. Yo no quiero que me dejes, no lo quiero-le expresó con mucho temor la chica.

Boruto tuvo que abrazar a Sarada para que dejara de llorar. Él sabía que ella podía ser muy sensible ante los cambios y le había dicho prácticamente que no quería dejarlo nunca.

-Sarada, no te tomes tan a pecho esto. No te voy a dejar por alguien más, eres mi mejor amiga. Te conozco desde que usábamos pañales y nos hemos cuidado las espaldas siempre. No soy tan malo como para traicionarte y dejarte sola. Te quiero mucho y siempre estaré contigo-le prometió el chico con una sonrisa zorruna marca Uzumaki y heredada de su padre.

Sarada quedó tremendamente sonrojada al ver la sonrisa que siempre le había gustado de su mejor amigo y hacía que su corazón se llenara de calidez y amor. Los dos me miraron a los ojos y no pudieron despegar la vista. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se volvieron a unir.  
Ese era su segundo beso entre ellos, pero seria el primero en una cita. Sarada y Boruto no se besaban con pasión, sino con mucho amor. La chica soltaba lágrimas al no poder expresar más el intenso sentimiento que cruzaba en su mente.  
Los dos chicos se despegaron y Sarada solo abrazó a Boruto. Ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y la hacía sentir tranquila.

-Boruto, ¿esto que siento es amor?-preguntó la chica con una felicidad incontenible.

-No lo sé, pero quiero sentirme así siempre contigo-mencionó muy contento el Uzumaki.

-Gracias por todo-agradeció la pelinegra.

-Sarada, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le propuso el rubio.

-¿Yo, tu novia?-preguntó muy sorprendida y sonrojada la chica.

-No podemos ser solo mejores amigos si seguimos así. Besarnos y abrazarnos así no es algo de una amistad. Quiero crecer a tu lado y caminar siempre contigo hasta que muera. Estoy seguro que nunca vamos a separarnos, estás muy clavada dentro de mí para sacarte de mi mente y te hago esa proposición-explicó el Uzumaki.

-Tengo miedo-.

-Podemos ser mejores amigos y novios a la vez. Será muy bonito para los dos hacer eso-argumentó el chico.

-Solo quiero estar a tu lado, aceptó ser tu novia-.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y una linda historia de amor iniciaría entre los dos chicos que solo terminaría cuando la muerte los separara de viejos.

-Me gusta eso de ser tu novia, me hace sentir tan feliz-admitió Sarada.

-Solo tendremos que aguantar las burlas de los demás, pero no importa-sonrió Boruto.

-Yodo, Chouchou y Himawari querrán todo el chisme-recordó Sarada pesadamente.

-Hmp, esa gorda chismosa te va a querer sacar los detalles de todo-suspiró Boruto.

-Ya lo creo-sonrió Sarada divertida.

Después del día de la cita, la familia Uzumaki desayunaba tranquilamente. Hinata les iba a avisar algo a sus hijos.

-Niños, hoy iremos a una fiesta elegante. Se comportarán como niños buenos y no quiero que vuelvan a burlarse si alguien parece pavo real...en especial tu Hima-señaló Hinata a su hija.

-Pero ese hombre si parecía pavo real, hasta use su traje en Halloween-se excusó la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Me prometes que no te burlarás de un traje de pavo real-le hizo jurar Hinata con una mirada seria a Himawari.

-Lo prometo-aceptó a regañadientes la ojiazul.

-Será aburrido. Minato y Kushina no irán, suertudos-dijo Boruto algo molesto.

-Dada-balbucearon los niños afirmando que sí.

-Irán los dos para que aprendan a estar en este ambiente. Como herederos necesitaran conocer gente apretada y estirada como el abuelo Hiashi-explicó Naruto a sus hijos mayores.

-Ummm, todos son así-preguntó Boruto curioso.

-Muchos, pero no todos. Por fortuna el abuelo Jiraiya irá-les avisó el Uzumaki.

-¿Volverá de sus vacaciones?-preguntó emocionada la Uzumaki.

-Dijo que quería visitar un lugar antes de morir-explicó Naruto.

-¿El abuelo Jiraiya se va a morir?-preguntó muy triste la girasol.

-No sé Hima. Ya es muy viejo y quiere hacer varias cosas porque no sabe que pasará cuando el se vaya del mundo-explicó su mamá.

-No quiero que eso ocurra-dijo triste la niña girasol.

-Cuando él se muera irá al cielo y nos esperará con su esposa para estar juntos para siempre-le consoló Hinata.

-Bueno, si es así me parece bien que el señor Jiraiya este feliz-sonrió la niña.

-Asi se habla niños-dijo orgullosa Hinata.

Pasó el día y la familia Uzumaki se preparó para la fiesta. Los bebés fueron cuidados por sus abuelos Minato y Kushina. Ellos de verdad adoraban a sus nietos y extrañaban tener niños en la casa.  
La familia Uzumaki fue acompañada por sus guardaespaldas y estaba fuera de la entrada del lugar, pero un gran guardia canoso de piel morena oscura les impedía el paso porque quería identificarlos.

-Sus pases-solicitó el guardia.

-¿A? Hola Bro, tanto tiempo sin verte-saludó Bee feliz.

-¿Bee? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó A contento de ver a su hermano menor adoptivo.

-Soy guardaespaldas de la familia Uzumaki, hermano-explicó el viejo moreno rapero.

-Señor abeja, ¿El señor grandote es su hermano?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-Yeah, girasol. Déjalos pasar brother, esta es la familia Uzumaki-argumentó Killer Bee.

-Aquí están nuestros pases, señor-presentó Naruto.

-Oh, ya veo. Pasen por aquí-les dijo el hermano de A.

-Adiós hermano-se despidió Bee.

-Gusto en verlo, señor-se despidió Yugito.

-Igualmente Yugito-dijo A.

-Salude de mi parte a Samui, C, Omoi, Darui y Karui-pidió Yugito.

-Bien, nos vemos-.

La familia Uzumaki entró y vieron que la fiesta sí era muy elegante y todos venían de mucha etiqueta. En la esquina había un buffet de comida variada y con buena presentación.

-¡COMIDA!-exclamó Boruto.

-Yo quiero las galletas-pidió Himawari.

-Vamos para allá, pero no vayan corriendo-les mencionó Hinata.

-Bueno mamá-obedecieron los niños.

Justamente en ese instante, vieron al mismo sujeto que era el hombre pavo real, pero traía otro traje extravagante.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA PARECE GUACAMAYA!-se burló Naruto sin contenerse.

-¡GUAUUU!-exclamo Himawari brillaban, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¡USTEDES NO DE NUEVO!-maldijo el sujeto muy molesto por volver a ser victima de las burlas.

-Hola, ¿es el señor guacamaya ahora?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE YO, EL GRAN ARTISTA DEIDARA, ME CONFUNDAN CON AVES! ¡ESTO ES ARTE, NIÑA IGNORANTE, EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION DE COLORES!-regañó severamente el revelado diseñador.

-¡HIMAWARI UZUMAKI! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO TE BURLARÍAS DE LOS TRAJES!-regañó Hinata molesta.

-Me dijiste que no de los pavo reales, ¿también eran de las guacamayas?-preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-Ay Dios, tenías que salir a tu papá-suspiro Hinata llevándose la mano a la cara por las ocurrencias Uzumaki de su hija.

-Y no olvides a mi mamá, jejeje-secundó Naruto.

-Mejor me largo a mi mesa-dijo Deidara molesto.

-¡SEÑOR DEIDARA, MIRE! ¡ME PUSE UN DISFRAZ DE PAVO REAL EN HALLOWEEN!-le dijo Himawari mientras le mostraba una foto de ella cuando salió a pedir negocios.

-¡¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI, MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE?!-dijo con mucho enojo el rubio diseñador.

-A mi me gustó, se veía lindo el disfraz. Mi mami me lo compró en Milán y a mis amigas les encantó-dijo muy admirada la niña.

-Hmp, no creí que mi arte se usara en el maldito Halloween-murmuró Deidara.

-Adoro su arte. ¿Me puede hacerme el traje como el suyo? Lo usaré para el día de la Tierra en mi escuela-le pidió con ojos soñadores la niña.

-¡NO HAGO TRABAJOS PARA COSAS TAN TONTAS!-le negó rotundamente Deidara.

Hima se enojó muchísimo y sus ojos parecían adquirir el mismo blanco malva que su madre por unos segundos.

-Mamá, Hima se enojó-dijo Boruto escondido tras su mamá.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo su madre algo temerosa de lo que fuera a hacer su madre.

Inesperadamente, Himawari le dio un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla a Deidara y sintió un fuerte dolor en ese lugar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el diseñador muy adolorido.

-¡GUACAMAYA MALA!-gritó muy furiosa la Uzumaki y le sacó la lengua.

En ese momento, Himawari se fue llorando hacia donde estaba Hinata y Naruto.

-¡MAMAAAAAA! ¡EL SEÑOR GUACAMAYA NO QUISO HACERME MI DISFRAZ DEL DÍA DE LA TIERRA!-dijo en llanto la niña.

-Descuida, yo lo compraré cuando lo vea en alguna tienda-consoló Hinata sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Himawari con esperanza.

-Sí, hija-.

-¿Quieres ir por bocadillos con tu hermano?-le recordó su madre.

-¡SIIIII, VAMOS BORUTO!-exclamó la ojiazul con su ánimo recuperado.

Ambos hermanos se fueron al buffet con toda el hambre del mundo.

-¿No hay ramen?-preguntó Himawari.

-No, eso es comida de pobre-contestó uno de los meseros.

-¡EL RAMEN ES COMIDA DE DIOSES!-dijeron ambos hermanos Uzumaki.

-Mejor vean que comidas tenemos acá-le propuso el mesero.

-¿Digan que tiene?-.

-Coctel de camarón-.

-Mamá los odia-recordó Boruto.

-Ensalada de papa con zanahoria y mayonesa-.

-¡ODIO LAS VERDURAS!-dijo con algo de asco la peliazul.

-A mi sí, deme un poco de eso-.

-Eres raro, hermano-dijo la niña.

-Como sea, ¿que más tiene?-preguntó Boruto.

El mesero les mostró una gran variedad de platillos que ellos jamás habían consumido por su limitada situación económica anterior.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto buscaba algún negocio potencial con algún platicaba con algún interés en su empresa. De repente, una mujer bastante hermosa se le atravesó y le había echado el ojo.

-Buenas noches, señor Uzumaki-saludó una mujer de 40 años aproximadamente.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?-preguntó cortésmente Naruto.

La mujer era pelirroja y de ojos verdes con un cuerpo bastante envidiable. Ella vio que Naruto era muy guapo y planeaba conquistarlo.

-Mi nombre es Mei Terumi y dueña de las Industrias de Baños de Vapor Terumi-se presentó la mujer.

-Vaya, mucho gusto. Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-se presentó el rubio.

-"Vaya, es guapísimo"-babeaba mentalmente la mujer por el Uzumaki.

-¿Está buscando hacer un negocio en mi empresa?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Así es, lindo. Sabes, seria agradable tener una charla este fin de semana una platica a solas. Mi apartamento esta cerca de aquí y me encanta estar con un galán como tú-mencionó la mujer coqueteando descaradamente

-Ay, no puedo. Es que me tengo que ver el fútbol ese día. Va a jugar Konoha Team vs Suna Team y tengo que ganarle a Gaara la apuesta-recordó Naruto.

Mei estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio porque ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos y Naruto no cayó a sus pies.

-¡¿NO QUIERES TENER UN MOMENTO A SOLAS?!-comentó algo alterada la pelirroja.

-Bueno si quiere algún trato, podemos hacer una cita en mi oficina. Las empresas Senju le abrirán las puertas y estamos gustosos de cualquier negocio con usted-dijo Naruto sin saber que lo que Mei buscaba en verdad era una aventura.

Mei se estaba desesperando porque Naruto era duro y no entendía que quería realmente.

-"¡ESTE SUJETO ES UN TONTO!"-pensó muy desesperada la mujer.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Terumi?-preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que...-iba a tratar de explicar Mei, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡HOLA MI AMOR!-saludó Hinata abrazando a su esposo.

Hinata abrazó posesivamente a Naruto y miró a Mei con instinto asesino. La pelirroja se asustó por la mirada que penetrante de Hinata, y Mei podría jurar que a la ojiperla se le agrietaron los ojos y las venas de su cara se resaltaron por unos segundos.

-Vamos a sentarnos, ¡ESPOSO MIO!-dijo Hinata resaltando lo último.

Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Mei porque era muy similar a lo que sucedía en las telenovelas de la noche.

-Sí, cariño. Iré de inmediato. Nos vemos señorita Terumi-se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa y muy ajeno a lo que sucedía.

El matrimonio Uzumaki se retiró y Mei vio que Hinata le tocó el trasero a su esposo como señalando que Naruto era suyo.

-"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ES CASADO!"-maldijo Mei con desesperación.

Naruto iba como si nada sucedía, pero algo cachondo por la extraña actitud de su mujer. Hinata iba como leona mirando como si sus ojos brillarán de furia a cuanta mujerzuela quisieran seducir a su marido. Lástima para las trepadoras que Naruto era ingenuo en ese tema y no engañaría a Hinata, pero ella hablaría con él de ello.  
La familia se sentó a comer tranquilamente, mientras los guardaespaldas vigilaban el lugar.

-Quiero comer-deseó Hinata.

-Sí, tengo hambre-apoyó Naruto.

El mesero llegó con los platillos deliciosos y todos comieron bastante.

-Estoy muy llena-dijo muy satisfecha la mujer.

-Yo también-secundó Naruto.

-Mi barriguita-dijo Himawari.

-Voy a tener que correr si no quiero ponerme gordo como Chouchou de la escuela-mencionó Boruto.

-¡NOOOOO, YO TAMBIÉN LO HARÉ!-exclamó muy asustada Himawari imaginandose como la mejor amiga de Sarada.

Veinte minutos después de comer, Hiashi Hyuga, quien también había sido invitado, se acercó repentinamente a la mesa y encaró a Naruto.

-¡KYAA, ES EL ABUELO MALHECHOR!-gritaron Himawari y Boruto con terror.

-¡DEJEN DE DECIRME APODOS, NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!-regañó enojado Hiashi.

-No quiero-negó la niña girasol.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Boruto con sospecha.

-Vengo a hablar con su padre de algo que hizo-respondió el Hyuga mirando muy furioso a Naruto.

-¿Es sobre Ônoki? Nada personal, bueno no tanto. Negocios son negocios-se excusó Naruto sin miedo.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERTE METIDO CONMIGO,UZUMAKI! ¡LA GUERRA ENTRE TÚ Y YO COMENZÓ AHORA!-amenazó el castaño con suma seriedad.

-Tranquilo Hiashi. Aunque no me caiga bien Naruto, estas exagerando todo-le dijo Hana tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo.

-¡SILENCIO, TÚ NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-regañó Hiashi a su esposa.

-¡OIGAME, NO LE HABLE ASI A SU ESPOSA! ¡ELLA SE MERECE RESPETO Y ESTO ES ENTRE USTED Y YO!-defendió Naruto a su suegra.

Hana se sorprendió de que su yerno haya defendido a pesar de sus diferencias personales.

-Los asuntos entre mi esposa y yo no te conciernen. Ya te lo dije, la guerra entre tú y yo empezó-declaró Hiashi más calmado porque todos los miraban.

-Sea civilizado, no creo que sea conveniente hacer este tipo de escándalo porque lo puede afectar señor Hyuga-le advirtió Naruto sin miedo a nada.

-Yo te lo advertí, vámonos Hana-finalizó Hiashi.

Ambos se fueron y dejaron a la familia Uzumaki ya tranquila.

-Ay no, sabía que esto pasaría. Pero allá él, no le seguiré el juego-suspiró Naruto.

-Sí corazón, no le hagas caso-le aconsejó Hinata.

-Mamá, ¿el abuelo no va al baño? Yo creo que está estreñido y eso lo pone de malas-afirmó Himawari segura.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario inocente y cómico de la pequeña Uzumaki.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, BUENA ESA HIMAWARI!-se carcajeó Boruto.

-¡JAJAJA, MI ESTÓMAGO!-rió con fuerza Fu.

-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó extrañada Himawari.

-Ay hija, no sé si eres bromista o lo haces sin querer-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Es que me acordé que Boruto estaba de malas cuando no podía ir al baño hasta que lo llevaste al doctor-reveló indiscretamente la peliazul.

Todos rieron por eso, en especial los guardaespaldas que no sabían esa anécdota.

-¡BUAJAJAJA, BORUTO ES IGUAL A SU ABUELO, JAJAJA!-se burlaba Yagura.

-¡TE DELATARON BORUTO!-mencionó Temari.

Boruto estaba furioso y avergonzado por la boca enorme de su hermana menor.

-¡NO DIGAS COSAS PERSONALES EN VOZ ALTA! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE TÚ AÚN TE HACES PIPÍ EN LA CAMA!-le mencionó muy diabólicamente el rubio.

Todos rieron aun más fuerte, y Himawari se apenó y se enojó con su hermano menor.

-¡BORUTO!-gritó muy enojada la niña.

-Te lo ganaste hija-apoyó Hinata a su hijo.

-¡TRIUNFASTE ESTA VEZ HERMANO MÍO! ¡HABRÁS GANADO LA BATALLA PERO NO LA GUERRA!-amenazó Himawari a Boruto.

-Hija, te estás viendo muy igualita a tu abuelo Hiashi con su amenaza-le señaló Naruto.

-¡OH NO, SONÉ COMO EL ABUELO MALO!-exclamó con terror la girasol al darse cuenta que sonó muy Hyuga.

-¡JAJAJA, TAMBIÉN ERES COMO EL ABUELO!-se burló Boruto.

Himawari lloró en cascada porque se imaginaba de grande amargada y estreñida como el abuelo Hiashi.

-¡NO QUIERO SER COMO ÉL!-lloró lágrimas anime la girasol.

-No lo serás, tú si eres tierna-opinó Yugito.

-Gracias-se tranquilizó Himawari.

-Ya dejemos ese tema y vámonos de aquí. Estoy muy cansado y es muy noche-les dijo Naruto.

-Yo también-mencionó Hinata.

La familia Uzumaki se fue a su mansión a dormir sin imaginar que habría un problema grave que cambiaría todo.


	10. Chapter 10

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capítulo 10 LA PELEA DE HANABI

OTAKUFire: Onoki y Hiruzen tenían alrededor de los 90 años de edad, pero seguían joviales. Jiraiya debería tener alrededor de los 70 años en el canon junto con los Sanin y me baso en ello para calcular su edad. Me pareció lógico que Mei fuera duela de un establecimiento exitoso de baños de vapor porque en el mundo ninja tiene el Elemento Lava y Vapor a su disposición, y ambos se usan en aguas termales.

alexzero: Es la misma honestidad brutal de Dr. House.

DAAMHarlock: El dinero solo atrae interesadas y Hinata lo sabe. No va a dejar que una lagartona se lleve a su macho.

Naruhina The Last: Gracias, que amable.

Zafir09: Vas a ver que Hiashi va a pasarla mal después de unos capítulos, y ni siquiera Naruto es el responsable de ello.

MadeNaruHina26: Hiashi se las va a ver negras en unos episodios más.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: También en los doujinshis sucede eso de agarrarle las nalgas al novio. De hecho me inspiré en un dou NH bastante viejo.

hime chan NH: Uuuuh, muchas cosas, wooooooh.

En la casa de Mirai Sarutobi estaban en una pijamada las únicas chicas que tenía como amigas: Sarada Uchiha y Himawari Uzumaki. Las chicas decidieron llevar a otras dos invitadas que conocían en el Barrio del Remolino.

-Guau, nunca había visto una casa tan hermosa-alabó una rubia muy hermosa y algo seria.

-Verdad que sí, me dan celos-admitió una morena gordita.

-Bienvenidas a la Mansión Sarutobi. Nunca había tenido invitadas, espero que la pasen bien acá-les dijo Mirai.

Las dos otras invitadas se trataban de una niña llamada Yodo, la cual era la novia de Shinki. La otra niña era una vieja amiga de Shikadai llamada Chouchou Akamichi. La morena era la mejor amiga de Sarada desde que ingresaron al jardín de niños y siempre le compartía su comida.

-¿Dónde están los bocadillos?-preguntó Chouchou curiosa.

-Aún no están-le dijo apenada la chica.

-Ay, me muero de hambre-dijo la chica con gruñidos en su estómago.

-Pero comiste hace una hora-le indicó Himawari.

-Fue solo un bocadillo pequeño-se excusó la chica.

-¡ESE ERA MI ROL DE CANELA!-le reclamó la Uzumaki enojada.

-Y quieres estar delgada-murmuró Yodo.

-Me vale un comino-bufó la Akamichi.

-Por eso no tienes novio-le dijo Himawari.

-¡ESO FUE MUY BAJO, NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!-lloró Chouchou lágrimas anime.

-Ni lo creas tanto, ella ha tenido más novios que todas juntas-le recordó Sarada.

-La que es linda es linda, a los únicos que no pude ligar fueron Shinki, Boruto y Shikadai-reveló Chouchou.

-Y no queremos que lo hagas-amenazaron Sarada, Yodo y Mirai con un instinto asesino aterrador.

-D-de acuerdo-dijo la pobre Akamichi muy nerviosa.

En la habitación, las chicas comían sus bocadillos y los tenían bien alejados de la Akamichi que se los devoraba muy rápido.

-¡SON UNAS DESGRACIADAS!-señaló Chouchou con lágrimas anime.

-Ya te viniste tres platos de papitas-le respondió Sarada.

-Mejor platiquemos de otra cosa-les propuso Himawari.

-¿Cómo que?-dijeron las demás niñas.

-De niños-.

-Niña precoz, tú apenas tienes 11 años-señaló Yodo asombrada.

-Pero pronto tendré 12 años y me están empezando a gustar los niños-sonrió traviesamente Himawari.

-Bueno, hablemos de chicos-aceptaron las demás chicas.

En la Mansión Uzumaki, Boruto tuvo una sensación de celos porque Sarada estaría envuelta en una plática de chicos que no eran él.

-Amo a Justin Bieber-afirmó Himawari con corazoncitos.

-A mí me gusta más los de One Direction-afirmó Yodo.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-secundó Chouchou.

-No soy muy de escuchar bandas o cantantes-les dijo Sarada apenada.

-Jijiji, a tí te gustan más los personajes de libros-sonrió Chouchou conociendo a su amiga lectora.

-Sí, a mi me encanta el sexy Christian Grey-reveló Sarada con corazones.

-Mamá doce que no debo leer ese libro hasta que sea más grande-recordó Himawari.

-¡LO ADMITO, LO AMO!-secundó Chouchou.

-¡APOYO LA MOCIÓN!-dijo Yodo muy emocionada.

-¡EL SEXY Y FRÍO CHRISTIAN GREY!-dijo con admiración y corazoncitos Mirai.

La pobre Himawari no sabía nada sobre ese tal Christian Grey, pero no quería preguntar. En eso la Uzumaki recibió una llamada de su hermano y le contestó.

-Oye Hima, ¿dime que Sarada no está hablando de Christian Grey?-le preguntó Boruto.

-Sí, otra vez-contestó su hermana.

-Y luego me regaña por andar coleccionando fotos de chicas del anime. Gracias por el dato, te prometo que te conseguiré algo de Justin por el favor-le prometió Boruto.

Flashback

Boruto estaba harto de oír a Sarada hablar sobre el galán de los libros eróticos de su madre Sakura. No le podía decir nada sobre ello porque no quería que se enojara con él.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO!-exclamó el rubio Uzumaki harto.

Himawari entró a la habitación y quería preguntarle sobre una tarea de la escuela.

-Oye Boruto, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó con confusión la niña.

-Es Sarada y su estúpido libro que la tía Sakura lee-le comento el Uzumaki.

-Mamá me lo prohibió leerlo por un raro motivo hasta que tuviera edad para entenderle-se rascó la cabeza la niña.

-Espero que no caigas víctima de ese libro. ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!-le dijo el chico.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-.

-Quiero sacarle esa obsesión con ese hombre que solo azota a su novia. Ni el libro del abuelo Jiraiya es tan extraño como esa historia-.

-Papá dijo algo así-recordó Himawari un comentario de su padre cuando halló leyendo a Sakura ese libro.

-Si Sarada sigue hablando de ese libro infernal me avisas, suficiente he tenido con ese de Bajo la misma Estrella y la saga de Divergente-se rascó la cabeza de los nervios el Uzumaki.

-Y en especial el de Cincuenta Metros sobre el Cielo-finalizó Himawari divertida.

Flashback fin

Las chicas seguían hablando sobre la saga entera de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y Himawari quedó muy aburrida porque no entendía de lo que hablaban las niñas.

-¡YA BASTA DE ESTÚPIDOS PERSONALES DE LIBROS, HABLEN DE OTRA COSA!-exclamó enojada la niña.

-¡A MI CHRISTIAN NO LO INSULTES!-le dijeron las niñas molestas.

-¡ESE NI EXISTE! ¡MI PAPÁ ES MÁS GUAPO QUE ESE HOMBRE!-afirmó Himawari.

-¡EL SEÑOR UZUMAKI ES UN ANCIANO!-le recalcaron las demás chicas.

-Eso no es lo que han dicho las mujeres cuando hablan de él a las espaldas de mi mamá-le respondió Himawari.

Hinata estornudó en su casa mientras componía su jardín.

-Tengo la sensación de que debo cuidar mejor a Naruto de las mujeres que lo rodean-se dijo la señora Uzumaki.

Las niñas seguían discutiendo y Kurenai entró algo irritada ante el escándalo que estaban haciendo las chicas.

-Están haciendo mucho ruido, ¿por qué están peleando?-les preguntó la Sarutobi.

-Ellas dicen que mi padre es un viejo y solo tiene poco más de 30 años-dijo molesta Himawari.

-Tu padre es un hombre joven y no está nada feo. Ya entiendo porque a Hinata lo vigila en muchas ocasiones para evitar a mujeres indeseables-dijo divertida Kurenai.

Kurenai les mostró una foto donde Naruto aparecía en la portada como el empresario más guapo del año. Las chicas quedaron con la boca cerrada al ver que estaban equivocadas sobre el padre de Himawari.

-A mamá le gustó mucho esa revista y la compró. Dijo que papá se veía lindo-sonrió la niña.

-¿Mi papá está allí?-preguntó Sarada curiosa.

-Creo que sí, al lado de mi papá. Dicen que es muy guapo-les dijo Himawari.

-Ja, no subestimen el poder de los Uchiha-mencionó orgullosa Sarada.

-Jijiji, sobre todo Boruto cuando se besan en su cuarto-se burló la niña.

-¡¿NOS HAS ESPIADO?!-exclamó avergonzada la niña pelinegra.

-Ay Sarada, te has vuelto una calenturienta-dijo con burla Chouchou.

-Niñas, en mi juventud eramos más discretos. No lo habíamos donde fuéramos descubiertos-bufó Kurenai yéndose de allí.

-Debo hablar con Boruto sobre donde estar a solas sin chismosas de por medio-dijo mirando al resto de las chicas.

Al día siguiente en la Mansión Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga libraba una lucha interna por sus deseos y obligaciones.  
Hanabi Hyuga era la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga y Hana Hyuga. Antes de que Naruto apareciera en la vida triste de Hinata, ella no era muy observada por sus padres ya que se concentraban su educación y metas en su hija mayor.  
A pesar de que se concentraba todo el sueño de sus padres en ella, Hinata era quien consentía y jugaba con Hanabi. No había un día en que ocupara su poco tiempo libre para convivir con ella y olvidarse de sus penas. Para la pequeña Hanabi, su hermana mayor era su modelo a seguir.  
Hanabi tenía mucha pena por la enorme carga que tenía Hinata sobre su familia. Incluso su abuelo, el tío Hizashi y su primo Neji no paraban de recordarle cual era su camino a seguir.  
Cuando Hinata empezó a salir a escondidas con su entonces novio Naruto, ella fue la única que supo sobre esa relación prohibida. Los encubrió muchas veces y lo hizo para ver a su hermana feliz. Hinata sufrió demasiado para estar a las duras expectativas de sus padres y por eso merecía ser feliz.  
Lamentablemente, Hinata se embarazó de Naruto y fue repudiada por su familia entera. Todos le dieron la espalda a la pobre muchacha y la vida de Hanabi se convirtió en un infierno a partir de ese entonces. Ella no podía creer lo que su hermana sufría en realidad con tanta exigencia de todo el mundo.  
Ella recordaba algo muy especial que ocurrió poco después de que Hinata se fue de la casa de sus padres.

Flashback

Un día en la escuela estaba leyendo un libro divertido para despejarse un rato de sus deberes y vio a un chico mayor rubio que se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Naruto?-.

-Hola Hanachibi-saludó Naruto a su querida mini cuñada.

-¿Nunca se te va a quitar llamarme por ese apodo?-le cuestionó molesta Hanabi.

-No, pequeña cuñada-le respondió Naruto sonriendo.

-Como sea, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?-le dijo muy preocupada la castaña.

-Nos estamos ajustando. Mis padres nos están ayudando y mis amigos velan por nosotros-le contó Naruto.

-Estoy celosa de que tengas amigos que te ayuden-dijo muy desanimada la niña.

-Tú sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar junto con Hinata, pequeño petardito-le recordó Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto, eres un gran chico-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Oye, te dejo mi número de teléfono. Aquí podrás hablar en privado con Hinata cuando lo desees. Probablemente los ogros de tus papás no te dejen ver a tu hermana-le comentó Naruto.

-No, están furiosos y están desquitando sus esfuerzos conmigo. ¡NO TENGO UN TIEMPO LIBRE!-suspiró Hanabi muy cansada.

-Vaya, eso me lo había comentado Hinata. Es mi culpa todo esto que está sucediendo-se disculpó Naruto por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que pasa conmigo. Mis padres son unos rufianes de lo peor y eso que le hicieron a mi hermana fue lo peor que he visto de ellos. Aquí la única que veo como una madre es Hinata que siempre veló por mi. Nunca supe como le hacía para tener tiempo para mí-suspiró Hanabi triste por su hermana mayor.

-Hinata es una mujer increíble-le dijo el chico.

-Cuídala por mí, Naruto. La quiero mucho y no la podré ver hasta no sé cuando-le suplicó la niña.

-Lo haré, tu también cuídate mucho pequeña-se despidió el rubio Uzumaki.

Flashback fin

En todos este tiempo, Hanabi fue muy cuidadosa para no ser descubierta por sus padres por seguir en contacto con su hermana. Ella creció y se convirtió en una hermosa joven, pero no tenía la libertad que siempre quiso.  
Hasta que conoció a Konohamaru Sarutobi, un divertido y encantador joven emprendedor, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba enfrentar a su padre y finalmente ser libre. Pero necesitaba mucho coraje para hacerlo ya que era un hombre muy necio y de pocas pulgas.  
Hanabi se hallaba afuera de la oficina personal de la mansión y tocó la puerta del despacho de Hiashi.

-Padre, necesito hablar con usted-le dijo Hanabi seria.

-¿De que se trata?-le preguntó Hiashi estoico.

-Me gustaría salir en unas pequeñas vacaciones-le pidió educadamente la mujer.

-No, Hanabi. Necesitas seguir cumpliendo tus deberes como siempre-le negó el Hyuga.

-Pero siempre los cumplo. Estoy exhausta y necesito un respiro-renegó Hanabi muy molesta.

-No me interesa. Eres la heredera de la empresa y necesitas cumplir con tus obligaciones-finalizó renuente Hiashi.

Por un momento, Hanabi iba a dejar de discutir cuando las palabras de apoyo de Konohamaru resonaron en su cabeza y la inspiró para ir por primera vez más allá de las ordenes de su padre.

-¡NO PADRE, NO ES JUSTO! ¡TRABAJO SIN CESAR SIEMPRE, VOY A VOLVERME LOCA!-explotó Hanabi por tanto estrés acumulado.

-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ JOVENCITA, NO PERMITIRÉ INSUBORDINACIÓN EN ESTA CASA!-regañó se severamente Hiashi a su hija.

-¡YA ME CANSE DE VIVIR COMO UNA ESCLAVA POR USTEDES! ¡TODA MI VIDA HA SIDO UN INFIERNO, NO DISFRUTE MI NIÑEZ Y MI ADOLESCENCIA! ¡ESTUVE EN UN ESTUPIDO INTERNADO COMO UNA PRISIONERA DE GUERRA!-le dijo con mucho rencor la mujer.

-¡ES PORQUE TÚ ERES LA QUE LLEVARÁ LAS RIENDAS DE LA EMPRESA ALGÚN DIA!-se excusó muy molesto el patriarca Hyuga.

-¡YO NI SIQUIERA ERA SU ELECCIÓN HASTA QUE HINATA SE FUE!-le respondió Hanabi con mucha verdad.

Hiashi le dio una bofetada muy sonora y Hanabi se aguantó de milagro las ganas de llorar.

-¡NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE EN ESTA CASA!-le gritó con cólera el Hyuga.

-El gran Hiashi Hyuga resultó un gran cobarde. ¡PERDISTE A UNA HIJA POR TU ORGULLO Y TU IDIOTEZ! ¡AHORA GOLPEAS A TU ÚNICA HIJA POR DECIRTE LO QUE NO QUIERES OÍR! ¡NARUTO TIENE RAZÓN, ERES SOLO UN OGRO SIN CORAZÓN!-le dijo con todo el resentimiento saliendo de su corazón.

-¡¿HAS VISTO A ESE IMBECIL?!-.

-¡SÍ, Y ADIVINA QUE¡ ¡ME AGRADAN MUCHO, ME SIENTO MÁS EN FAMILIA CON ELLOS QUE EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO PADRE, SI DEJAS DE SEGUIRME PRESIONANDO OLVÍDATE DE QUE EXISTO!-le dio un ultimátum la mujer.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ¿Y QUÉ HARÍAS SI TE FUERAS DE MI LADO! ¡TE DEJO SIN NADA Y TE QUEDARÁS EN LA RUINA!-le amenazó Naruto.

-¡TENGO GENTE QUE ME HA DADO SU APOYO, NO DESEO PORQUE SEGUIR SUJETA A TÍ POR TUS CAPRICHOS!-gritó la Hyuga con mucho enojo.

-¡VETE SI QUIERES! ¡NO TE NECESITO, NO PODRÁS SOBREVIVIR SIN MÍ!-le dijo muy arrogante y confiado Hiashi.

-¡BIEN, ME LARGO!-finalizó Hanabi yéndose de la habitación.

Hana escuchó todo a escondidas. Hanabi arreglaba su maleta cuando su madre la interceptó llorando.

-¡HIJA NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA!-le suplicó Hana muy desesperada.

-No mamá, ya no seré el títere de papá. Nunca pude divertirme y hacer lo que yo siempre quise. Ya veo porque Hinata se fue-le respondió seria la chica

-Hija no me dejes. ¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA!-.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no le dijiste eso a Hinata cuando se fue?-le preguntó enojada la castaña a su madre porque con ella no le dijo nada.

-Porque estaba enojada y fui muy necia para notar que estaba haciéndole mucho daño-le respondió muy culpable la mujer.

-Hinata y yo no somos máquinas, yo tengo ganas de ser feliz en algo que me gusta. No pueden comprender cuanto realmente nos arruinaron la existencia con todas las exigencias que nos pusieron. Yo sufrí al no disfrutar mi niñez y mi juventud con las tareas que mi estúpido padre me imponía y no he tenido nada de tiempo libre. Y Hinata sufrió aún más por el abandono que le dieron cuando más los necesitaba-le reclamó Hanabi muy resentida.

Hana lloraba porque ahora si se sentía pésima por sus dos hijas.

-Fui una tonta y ahora ya no tengo a ninguna de las dos. Lo siento tanto, les hice daño a tí y tu hermana toda su vida y no me merezco nada de ustedes-dijo en lágrimas la mujer.

-Mamá, nunca es tarde para disculparte. Yo me iré de aquí y me quedaré con un amigo. Primero pasaré con Hinata para dormir hoy en su casa-le dijo la chica.

-Por favor, mándale saludos de mi parte a Hinata. Dile que lo siento mucho-le dijo con un abrazo la mujer mayor.

-Está bien, madre. Cuídate mucho-se despidió Hanabi.

Hanabi abrazó a Hana por última vez y se fue de la mansión Hyuga. Pidió un taxi y se fue directo a la mansión de los Uzumaki. Ella tocó el timbre y Hinata abrió la puerta.

-¿Hanabi?-preguntó Hinata muy sorprendida de ver a su hermana menor en su casa.

Hanabi abrazó fuertemente a su hermana mayor y lloró desconsoladamente.

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE HANABI?!-preguntó Hinata muy preocupada.

-¡ME FUI DE CASA DE PAPÁ, TUVIMOS UNA GRAN DISCUSIÓN!-le dijo en llanto la pobre niña.

Ella siguió llorando bastante por el mal momento que tuvo que pasar. Hinata recordó las palabras de Naruto sobre lo de la situación de Hanabi y se cumplió justo como él lo dijo.

-¿No tienes donde quedarte verdad?-le preguntó Hinata.

-No, hermana-le respondió muy deprimida la castaña.

-Pasa, linda-le respondió la Uzumaki.

El resto de la familia Uzumaki comía animadamente. Jiraiya había regresado de sus vacaciones y estaba contando los lugares donde había estado cuando vio a las hermanas Hyuga llegar.

-¿Tía Hanabi?-dijo Himawari confundida.

-¿Por que está aquí?-preguntó Boruto curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Acaso...?-le preguntó Naruto, pero no terminó la frase.

Hinata asintió adivinando el pensamiento de su marido sobre la situación que él mismo pronosticó.

-Ya veo, Hanabi siéntate y cuéntanos bien-le pidió Naruto conciliadoramente a su cuñada.

Hanabi contó los detalles de la discusión contra su padre. A Hinata y Naruto les asombró que su madre quisiera hacer las paces con ellos.

-Vaya, Hiashi no aprende de sus errores. Oigan, quiero decirles algo que me enteré: Las empresas Hyuga están en crisis-reveló Jiraiya a todos.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-exclamó con sorpresa la Hyuga castaña.

-Me dediqué a hacer investigación con mis contactos y descubrí que las ganancias de Hyuga Corps esta por los suelos. Pronto la empresa se tendrá que declarar en quiebra-reveló Jiraiya mostrando algunos papeles con resultados generales.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO SABÍA DE ESTO?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO IBA A HEREDAR ESA EMPRESA!-exclamó Hanabi muy furiosa porque todo su esfuerzo iba a ser inútil.

-Supongo que Hiashi espera solucionarlo, pero dudo que haya alguien que quiera apoyar esa empresa. Hiashi se ha creado muchos enemigos que lo quieren ver destruido y esta es la oportunidad perfecta-les dijo Naruto.

-Vaya, se van a perder muchos empleos-dijo Hinata preocupada por las familias que se verían afectadas por las malas decisiones de su padre.

-¿No estarás pensando en ayudarlo después de lo que ha hecho?-preguntó Jiraiya curioso.

-No lo sé, hay muchas familias que perderán sus empleos por esto. Pero si lo ayudo no cambiarían las cosas entre Hiashi y yo, estoy seguro que habrá un recorte de personal asi que puedo hacer un espacio para ayudar a esas familias que lo necesiten-dijo el rubio mayor.

-Que mal está esto-suspiró Hinata.

-Bueno, es mejor que me instale. Gracias por todo-agradeció Hanabi por el hospedaje.

-No hay de que Hanabi. Tú siempre tendrás un lugar aquí-les respondió Hinata.

-Gracias por todo-dijo con gran felicidad Hanabi.


	11. Chapter 11

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capítulo 11 LA APARICIÓN DE UNA NUEVA HEREDERA UZUMAKI

NaruHina The Last: Gracias por tu comentario.

OTAKUFire: Solo Shinki era el hijo adoptivo de Gaara. Yodo es solo su compañera de equipo. Parte de este capitulo es sobre Shikadai y sobre sus primer acercamiento con los Nara.

alexzero: No solo humildad, sino respeto y más empatía por sus semenjantes. Solo falta poquito para llegar a esa parte.

DAAMHarlock: Sobre Hyuga Corps va a saberse más tarde, pero no falta mucho.

Zafir09: Y no solo es la empresa Hyuga con problemas porque hay una crisis en el país.

MadeNaruHina26: Hana no quería quedarse sola con su esposo y vio que fue muy contraproducente no haberle puesto un alto a su esposo. Dicen que después de que arruinas todo, ves lo que hiciste mal.

hime chan NH: Odio todos esos libros que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, me tienen harto y falta que salga la segunda parte de Cincuenta Sombras el otro año.

antifanboy: Que bueno que te gustó.

Shikadai Del Desierto no era un genio para nada. Siempre supo que su mamá ocultaba algo muy malo con respecto a su padre y tenía casi el 99% de seguridad de que era un tal Shikamaru Nara, un empresario muy reconocido en el país.

-Guau, se parece mucho a mí-opinó Shikadai muy preocupado.

Él miró de que ese hombre era reconocido como un genio con un IQ tan elevado como el suyo.

-Parece ser tan vago como yo, por eso mamá me regaña tan seguido-dijo el chico divertido.

Temari entró a la habitación y vio que Shikadai tenía la página web donde veía a su amor de juventud. Suspiró porque su hijo era muy inteligente para saber quien era su padre.

-Shikadai-llamó su madre.

El niño volteó y se puso nervioso porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su madre con la foto.

-Sabía que este día llegaría-le dijo Temari muy triste.

-¿Él es mi padre, verdad?-le cuestionó el niño.

-Así es, cariño-respondió la mujer.

-¿Por qué no vivimos con él? Él es rico y podríamos haber tenido una buena vida-le dijo el niño con mucha duda.

-Tu padre y yo tuvimos un romance de juventud hace muchos años. No sabía que tenía el problema de ser tan mujeriego y cuando me di cuenta, él estaba saliendo con otra mujer oficialmente. Rompí con él y me regresé al barrio del Remolino con tus tíos-le contó con nostalgia y algo de tristeza la mujer.

-¿Y ya estabas embarazada cuando regresaste acá?-.

-Sí, el hijo de puta de tu padre lo pidió hacer sin condón y se me olvidó que estaba ovulando. Pero de lo único que no le arrepiento de ello es tener al mejor hijo que pude pedir. Lo malo es que si te pareces a tu padre, por eso te dejo el pelo suelto y no te hago esa cabeza de piña-sonrió la mujer.

Temari dejaba el cabello largo a su hijo, pero no le hacía el clásico peinado Nara para evitar asociar a su hijo con esa familia.  
De repente, Temari tuvo un plan extremadamente diabólico y Shikadai iba a participar en ello.

-Mi niño, ¿quieres ir a la oficina del padre de Boruto? Debo ir a recogerlo junto con sus hijos para llevarlos a casa-dijo con malicia su madre.

-Mamá, estas haciendo es cara mala de nuevo-le dijo algo nervioso su hijo.

-Déjame hacerte algo a tu pelo-habló la rubia con malicia.

Después de unos minutos, Temari le hizo una cola de piña a su hijo y lucía muy similar a su padre.

-Maldita sea, no hay duda de que eres un Nara. Te queda bien ese estilo-maldijo Temari.

-Apuesto a que a Mirai le gustará verme así, ¿puedo conservar el peinado?-preguntó el chico.

-Solo si prometes que no fanfarronearás de tu linaje, hay personas que te usarían para propósitos muy malignos y egoístas-le ordenó la mujer preocupada.

-Está bien, mamá-obedeció el niño.

Ambos fueron a Senju Corps para ir por Naruto. Lo malo es que Naruto tenía una junta y se alargó mucho así que la mujer se estacionó y espero junto a su hijo en la recepción.

-Que aburrido, quiero una siesta-dijo Shikadai bostezando.

-Hmp, te llegas a dormir a la casa. Es de mala educación dormir como vago en los edificios de trabajo-le mencionó Temari.

Shikadai vio que su mamá se veía con molestias y le preguntó:

-Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?-.

-Quiero ir al baño, pero debo quedarme a ver que Naruto me vea o va a pensar que no lo vine a traer-dijo la rubia.

-Ve y si lo veo te aviso-le propuso Shikadai.

-Gracias, ahorita vuelvo-finalizó Temari yendo a la velocidad del rayo al baño.

Shikadai sacó su teléfono y estaba mandándose mensajes con su novia secreta Mirai. Un hombre de 50 años aparentes se sentó a su lado y miró al niño que le resultaba algo familiar.

-Hola pequeño-saludó un hombre desconocido.

Shikadai volteó a mirar y miró muy nervioso a un hombre viejo con peinado de piña y lucía muy similar a su padre no reconocido, pero en mayor.

-Buenas tardes-devolvió el saludo el niño.

-Con ese peinado te pareces mucho a mí y mi hijo Shikamaru de niño-sonrió nostálgico el chico.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Me llamo Shikaku Nara-se presentó el señor.

-Yo me llamo Shikadai Del Desierto-dio a conocer el niño.

-Shikadai, que bonito nombre. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó el hombre mayor.

-13 años-.

-Conque 13 años, tienes un increíble parecido a mi hijo Shikamaru. Cualquiera diría que eres su hijo-dijo el señor sin saber que era en realidad su nieto.

Shikadai vio un mini tablero de Shogi y le preguntó al hombre:

-¿Sabe jugar Shogi?-.

-Casi no juego porque les gano a todos-le explicó el señor.

-Quiero jugar-le pidió el niño.

Shikaku aceptó y empezaron una ronda muy peculiar. Ambos estaban con la mente al 100% porque eran dos mentes brillantes enfrentándose entre sí.

-Eres muy bueno, me está costando ganarte-admitió el hombre.

-Nadie me ha dado una buena partida, es muy bueno también -declaró el niño.

Temari salió aliviada del baño y se llevó una aterradora sorpresa al ver al padre de Shikamaru jugando con su hijo.

-Empate, es mi primera vez-habló con sorpresa el niño.

-Vaya, tienes gran talento. De verdad que eres muy listo para este juego-admitió Shikaku.

Temari se acercó con nervios a los dos y le habló a su hijo:

-Shikadai, vamos a ver al señor Uzumaki-le habló Temari con miedo de que la reconociera.

Shikaku miró a la mujer frente a él y desgraciadamente la recordó porque era una de las ex novias de su problemático hijo.

-Señorita Temari Del Desierto, así que este niño es suyo-saludó el señor.

-Señor Nara, es un gusto verlo-saludó sin poder escapar la mujer.

La mente de Shikaku le jugó una encrucijada y notó algo raro con Shikadai. El parecido físico innegable con los Nara y el hecho de que Temari renunció a servir a su familia hace 14 años lo hacía sospechoso.

-Un segundo, no me digas que tú...-dijo incompleta la frase el señor porque estaba deduciendo con muchísima rapidez lo que pasaba.

El señor se llevaba la cabeza a la frente porque entendió la estupidez de su hijo con la señora Temari.

-Ese idiota tiene mucho que explicarme-dijo enojado Shikaku por la irresponsabilidad de Shikamaru.

Temari intentó llevarse a su hijo, pero Shikaku los detuvo.

-Alto los dos, no soy un menso para no notar que ese niño es mi nieto. Necesito saber que rayos pasó para que Shikamaru dejara un hijo regado sin mi conocimiento-exigió serio Shikaku.

Temari suspiró porque no tenía escapatoria y se sentó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió con ella y Shikamaru.

-No sé donde comenzar, creo que fue unos meses después de comenzar a trabajar para usted y su familia-empezó a relatar la mujer.

Flashback

Temari era una joven de 18 de edad graduada de la preparatoria. No había logrado ingresar a la universidad ese año, así que buscó un trabajo temporal en alguna casa.  
El único donde fue recibida fue en la Mansión Nara en las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué buscas el trabajo de trabajadora doméstica?-preguntó Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru.

-Necesito un ingreso económico si quiero ingresar a la universidad-explicó Temari.

-Te ves una persona decente y fiable, tienes el trabajo-aceptó la mujer Nara.

-Gracias señora Nara. No se va a arrepentir de su elección-agradeció la rubia.

Flashback fin

-Poco después de eso, fui asignada a atender a su hijo Shikamaru, quien era un estudiante de preparatoria de 16 años-contó Temari.

Flashback

Temari andaba con un lindo traje de sirviente y limpiaba las habitaciones. Le gustaba el trabajo y la paga era buena, así que lo hacía con mucho gusto.  
Al entrar a la habitación de Shikamaru vio que era un desastre por la suciedad y la ropa tirada.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PUERCO VIVE ACÁ?!-exclamó furiosa la mujer.

-¿Estás hablando de mí?-.

Detrás de Temari estaba un chico adolescente que la miraba a la sirvienta muy aburrido.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, ESTA HABITACIÓN ESTÁ ASQUEROSA!-declaró Temari enojada.

-Para eso estás tú-le respondió Shikamaru.

Temari se enojó y partió la escoba en dos en la cabeza de Shikamaru por ser tan grosero y lo lanzó a patada del lugar.

-¡NO VENGAS HASTA QUE ARREGLE TODO ESTA PORQUERÍA!-le advirtió con mucho terror la rubia.

Temari tardó más de tres horas limpiando todo el lugar y quedó sumamente agotada por el trabajo exhaustivo.  
Yoshino pasó y vio a su hijo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y a Temari fatigada por la labor.

-Vaya, nunca había visto la habitación de mi hijo tan limpia-admiró la mujer Nara.

-¡SU HIJO ES UN CERDO!-declaró Temari furiosa.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero mi hijo es muy necio. Mejor deja de trabajar, hiciste un buen trabajo-felicitó Yoshino.

Flashback fin

-No pude evitar tratar a Shikamaru personalmente porque estaba en el mismo lugar. Veía como traía a sus novias golfas de su escuela a la casa y tenía que atenderlos con mucha molestia-suspiró la mujer por los recuerdos amargos.

-Mi hijo no ha cambiado desde entonces-declaró con decepción el hombre.

-Lo malo de todo fue que me comencé a enamorar de él conforme pasaba el tiempo. No pude evitarlo porque a veces era muy caballeroso y cortés, pero nunca lo hacía en público porque era una simple sirvienta-contó con tristeza la rubia.

-¿Cuándo fue que iniciaron una relación?-preguntó con curiosidad el Nara.

-Bueno, Shikamaru estaba aburrido y yo fui uno de sus objetivos. Fue de repente más atento y gentil conmigo y me fue engatusando hasta que me enamoré perdidamente de él-contó la rubia.

Flashback

Temari estaba en su habitación designada en la Mansión Nara pensando sonrojada en el señor Shikamaru y no podía creer que él la amaba.  
De repente, el chico rico se coló a la habitación y la sorprendió por la espalda con un abrazo.

-¡¿SHIKAMARU, QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la rubia.

-¿No puedo entrar a la habitación de mi novia?-respondió descaradamente el Nara.

-Es que me tomaste desprevenida, Shika-le dijo con algo de timidez la rubia.

El chico le dio un tremendo beso a la sirvienta y ella le correspondió gustosa. A Temari no le interesaba la fortuna de Shikamaru, solo lo amaba y ese era el punto.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo el amor-le propuso el Nara.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto conmigo?-le preguntó con sorpresa la chica.

-Me encantas-le respondió besando su cuello.

Flashback fin

-Ese día tuvimos intimidad y creía ilusamente que podría salir en público con él. Pero resulta que escuché de sus labios que solo era un juego para él y a tenía novia-siguió contando la rubia.

Flashback

En un día libre de Temari, ella compraba algo de ropa para lucir linda para su novio secreto. Pero lo que vería frente a sus ojos la destruiría totalmente.

-Oye, tu novia está hermosísima-dijo un chico gordo a Shikamaru.

-Se llama Kin Tsuchi. ¿Verdad que está como quiere?-presumió Shikamaru.

-¿Y lograste acostarte con esa sirvienta sexy de la que tanto hablabas?-preguntó el mismo chico.

-Claro que sí, Chouji. Hace unos días le di duro contra la pared. Creo que la pobre ilusa cree que voy a salir oficialmente con ella-alegó despiadadamente el Nara.

Temari lo escuchó todo y rompió su corazón en mil pedazos. Fue a donde se encontraba el mentiroso y le dio un certero puñetazo a la cara de Shikamaru.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO MALNACIDO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!-gritó con gran rabia y decepcionó Temari.

La rubia se fue corriendo de allí hasta que sus pies no pudieron más y se tiró a llorar amargamente por lo que sentía.

Flashback fin

-Al día siguiente, renuncié y me fui de la casa porque no quería saber nada de su hijo. Lo que no tenía idea es que estaba embarazada en ese momento, pero no quería molestarlos más con mis problemas y Shikadai era mi responsabilidad-finalizó Temari su relato.

Shukaku se llevó la mano a la cara porque su hijo seguía haciendo idioteces, a pesar del tiempo.

-Señora Temari, ¿está consciente de que Shikadai es el único heredero de sangre de mi fortuna?-le dio a conocer Shikaku.

-¿Shikamaru no tiene más hijos?-preguntó confusa la rubia.

-Shikamaru se hizo la vasectomía a los 21 años porque no quería formar una familia y se aseguró de no dejar hijos regados conociendo lo mujeriego que era. Al parecer se descuidó contigo porque era muy joven-le explicó el señor Nara.

Temari no quería problemas con la familia Nara, pero veía que el señor Shikaku quería un nieto de sangre con desesperación.

-Si quiere hagamos una prueba de ADN para corroborar que Shikadai es su nieto-le propuso Temari.

-No lo necesito, su físico y su intelecto gritan Nara a los cuatro vientos. Ademas de que es tan vago como yo y su padre-señaló Shikaku viendo que Shikadai estaba muriéndose de sueño.

-Creo que ya se te pasó mucho la hora de la siesta-suspiró Temari por su hijo perezoso.

Naruto vio a Temari platicar con el señor Nara y entendió más o menos lo que sucedía.

-Temari, ya es hora de irnos. Buenas tardes señor Nara-saludó Naruto.

-¿Trabaja para el señor Uzumaki?-preguntó asombrado Shikaku.

-Soy la chofer, bueno es todo. Shikaku, despídete de tu abuelo-le mandó Temari a su hijo.

-Adiós abuelo Shikaku, fue un gusto conocerlo-se despidió amablemente el niño.

Los tres se fueron dejando a Shikaku pensando a mil por hora sobre su testamento y lo que implicaba la aparición de un nuevo heredero Nara en la familia.  
Pasando a otra cosa, Hanabi Hyuga se fue a vivir al departamento de Konohamaru a petición de él y Naruto. Ella aceptó y la Hyuga se mudó gustosa porque quería conocer más a fondo a su primer amigo.  
Naruto Uzumaki estaba al pendiente de la economía global ya que estaban a punto de sufrir una crisis y cuidaba muy bien el dinero de su familia para evitar perdidas innecesarias.  
Por su parte, Hiashi Hyuga quería definitivamente destruir a Naruto y estaba planeando hacer algo. Mandó a investigar si quedaba alguna persona que tuviera el apellido Uzumaki en el país y solo halló a una joven mujer de la edad de Naruto. Era una pelirroja con ojos rojos y con gafas de nombre Karin que había estado evadiendo a las autoridades toda su vida y ocultando su nombre por muchas causas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor Hyuga?-respondió una chica pelirroja.

-Bueno, te voy a explicar de una forma simple: Eres la descendiente de una familia rica y tú mereces la fortuna que ellos te negaron-mintió Hiashi.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!-exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja.

La chica se sentó en un estado de shock tremendo por la revelación.

-Tú eres una Uzumaki de sangre y eso significa que la fortuna de los Senju te pertenece-explicó Hiashi.

-No puede ser-dijo muy sorprendida la Uzumaki.

-Pero la fortuna está en manos de un hombre que no ha hecho nada para ganarse la fortuna que te pertenece y tienes que recuperarla de cualquier forma-mintió Hiashi descaradamente.

-¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO, VOY A DEMANDAR A ESE HOMBRE!-exclamó Karin manipulada.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, yo te pagaré un buen abogado para que puedas quitarle la mitad de su fortuna-dijo Hiashi sonriendo malvadamente por dentro.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Karin.

Lo que en realidad buscaba Hiashi era debilitar económicamente a Naruto y si se negaba podría salir al público. Era muy conocido que la aparición de un miembro bastardo de una familia reconocida daba mucho de que hablar a todos los demás empresarios y la negativa de soltar el dinero a quién demanda generaba un escándalo.  
Al día siguiente, Karin llegó a Senju Corps con una orden judicial para ver a Naruto. Llegó vestida muy informal porque la pelirroja estaba en la quiebra.

-Buenas días-saludó Karin a la recepcionista de la empresa.

-Buenos dias-devolvió la recepcionista algo intrigada.

-Vengo a ver a Naruto Uzumaki por orden de la policía-informó la Uzumaki.

-Está bien, acompáñeme-respondió la recepcionista.

Fueron a la oficina de Naruto a verlo y este se encontraba con Hinata.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo atenderla?-preguntó animadamente el rubio.

-Vengo por una orden de la policía para que me den lo que me corresponde-respondió la pelirroja.

-No entiendo, ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki y me corresponde la mitad de la fortuna Senju como mi derecho de nacimiento-informó muy seria.

Naruto y Hinata estaban impactados pero no por el hecho de que iban a perder su dinero sino por otra cosa muy importante.

-¡UNA UZUMAKI, PRIMAAAAA!-exclamó Naruto muy alegre.

-¡¿EEEHHH?!-reaccionó Karin anonadada.

-Eres pelirroja y tienes facciones que te delatan como mal genio como mi madre-habló Naruto analizando a Karin.

-Me alegra ver que hay una familiar más además de Nagato y la señora Kushina-expresó feliz Hinata.

-¿No están perturbados por la demanda de dinero?-preguntó Karin desconcertada.

-Bueno, si eres Uzumaki estas en tu derecho de exigir lo que te corresponde, si hubiéramos sabido que existía una Uzumaki más habríamos platicado-lamentó su descuido el rubio.

-"¿Son tan confiados?"-se preguntó mentalmente la pelirroja.

-Vamos a atender ese asunto Karin, y debemos contactar a mamá y papá para que te conozcan y a Nagato que le alegrara que haya otro miembro más-atendió Naruto a su familiar perdida.

Karin no sabía como sentirse. Hiashi le platicó de que no le iban a dar un centavo y que el tema se iba para largo, pero sus parientes eran muy amables y gentiles y no sabía que decir.  
Naruto y Hinata salieron a la Policía para llevar a cabo el proceso legal y confirmando que Karin era una Uzumaki de sangre.

\- ¡BUENO, ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA!-declaró Naruto.

-¡¿NO LES AFECTA PERDER LA MITAD DE SU DINERO?!-cuestionó incrédula la Uzumaki.

-Fuimos pobres toda la vida y hemos sobrevivido con mucho menos que eso, además nuestros negocios nos ayudarán a reponernos-explicó Hinata pacientemente.

-Además eres familiar y un Uzumaki siempre está con la familia-secundó Naruto.

Karin no tenía familiares de sangre hasta este momento y se sentía bien platicar con uno. Los Uzumaki llegaron a casa y sus hijos jugaban videojuegos después de hacer su tarea.

-¡TE GANÉ BORUTO!-exclamó victoriosa Himawari.

Boruto se había dejado ganar para que su hermanita estuviera contenta. En ese momento sus padres llegaban con una pelirroja desconocida.

-Niños quiero que conozcan a alguien-mencionó Naruto a sus hijos.

-Tiene el cabello lindo de la abuela Kushina y de nuestra hermanita-comentó Boruto.

-Gaga-afirmó la bebé pelirroja risueña.

-Ella es la tía Karin-presentó Hinata.

-Mucho gusto, es muy bonita-saludó Himawari.

-B-bueno, es un placer-respondió Karin sin saber que decir-.

En eso Kushina llegó apresuradamente y observó a Karin muy detenidamente.

-¡ERES IDÉNTICA A NATSUMI!-afirmó Kushina muy feliz y abrazó a la ojirroja.

-¿Conoció a mi madre?-preguntó Karin muy sorprendida.

-Soy su hermana menor, la perdí de vista hace muchos años. Supe que murió, pero no sabía que tenía una hija. Oh lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido y tenido los recursos-lamentó Kushina por lo sucedido a su hermana y la suerte de su sobrina perdida.

-Calma Kushina ni ella sabía algo, las autoridades no lo reportaron-recordó Minato.

Esa declaración de Kushina confirmaba que Naruto y Karin eran primos hermanos.

-Soy tu tío Minato Namikaze, mucho gusto-se presentó Minato.

-Kushina Uzumaki, la hermana menor de tu madre Kana-se presentó Kushina formalmente.

-Yo soy Boruto Uzumaki Hyuga-siguió Boruto.

-Yo soy Himawari y ellos dos son mis hermanitos, el pequeño Minato y la pequeña Kushina Uzumaki Hyuga-se presentó la girasol y a sus hermanitos.

-Agaga-balbuceaban los bebés Uzumaki.

-Esto merece una celebración porque la familia va creciendo más-propuso Boruto emocionado.

Karin se convenció de que Hiashi le mintió. Su familiares perdidos no eran unos monstruos y al contrario era muy buenos. Ella era muy buena para leer las emociones y cuando le habló Hiashi sabía en el fondo que algo muy malo ocultaba el Hyuga.

-Gracias por recibirme así-dijo Karin conmovida, al punto de las lágrimas.

-Eres una Uzumaki y los Uzumaki son siempre bienvenidos-dijo Naruto convencido.

En eso llegó Nagato y Jiraiya y Karin vio en shock al peliblanco. Ella le dio una cachetada enorme y Nagato la sujetó.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ABANDONARME ESTOS AÑOS?!-reclamó Karin a Jiraiya.

-¡TRANQUILA MUJER, ¿QUE PASA?!-sujetó Nagato a su pariente.

-¡TÍA KARIN!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LE PEGASTE AL ABUELO JIRAIYA?!-preguntó muy consternado Boruto.

-¡ESE SUJETO ES MI PADRE Y JAMÁS ME AYUDÓ EN TODA SU VIDA!-confesó Karin furiosa.

Jiraiya miraba en shock a Karin por su declaración sorpresiva.

-Eres la hija de Kana, ¿cierto?-reconoció Jiraiya a la hija de su antigua amante.

Karin asintió furiosa porque tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

-Yo no sabía nada de ti, ella se fue y jamás supe más de tu madre. Solo me enteré que murió y nada más-explicó Jiraiya el malentendido que se generó.

Karin lloró y Jiraiya abrazó a su hija con lágrimas.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE, JIRAIYA ES MI TIO POLITICO?!-exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

-Ambos tiene el pelo alborotado y desordenado-observó Kushina la similitud entre los dos.

Karin era casi totalmente idéntica a su madre fallecida, pero Karin tenía siempre el cabello de una forma desordenada similar a la Jiraiya.

-Ya veo porque no quiso comunicarse con usted, le daba vergüenza de meterse con un viejo pervertido-recordó en voz alta Karin lo que su mamá habló de su padre biológico.

-¡ESO FUE CRUEL!-exclamó ofendido Jiraiya.

-¡A CELEBRAR!-declaró Himawari.

Los Uzumaki hicieron un pequeño festejo con una carne asada para celebrar la llegada de Karin a la familia.

-Asi que ¿cómo conociste a Kana viejo pervertido?-preguntó Kushina curiosa por la historia oculta de su hermana.

-Después que mi esposa Tsunade falleció, yo buscaba relaciones cortas con mujeres, hasta que conocí a Kana, una linda mujer pelirroja con la que tuve un romance una temporada. Ambos terminamos en buen plan, pero ella después se fue muy lejos ya que al ser Uzumaki tendría que lidiar con la empresa como Naruto y no quería problemas-contó Jiraiya.

-Pero, ¿por qué Jiraiya no sabía de Karin?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Era una niña cuando mi madre murió, me había mostrado una foto de él. Le pregunté porque no estaba con nosotros y mamá me dijo que no quería molestarlo, pero ahora entiendo que tenía que ver con mi apellido. No fui registrada con el nombre de mi padre y eso provocó que me criara en orfanatos. Estuve sola toda la vida-contó Karin.

-Oh cielo, lamentamos tanto lo que pasó-lamentó Kushina.

-Mi madre quería hablar con mi padre porque una vez escuché que quería verlo a él y su hermana para que los conociera, pero no se pudo ya que ella falleció en un accidente-recordó Karin.

-Eso fue muy malo Karin, pero lo importante es que estás aquí con nosotros y no te abandonaremos. Pero tengo una duda. Las autoridades no te dejaron con Kushina siendo la única familiar con vida, se me hace extraño-mencionó Minato.

-Tal vez fue porque las autoridades en ese entonces no quiso averiguar nada sobre el asunto, porque en ese entonces el país se metió en una crisis y me escapé del orfanato porque allí nos trataban mal. Tal vez si hubiera pasado más tiempo allí se habría averiguado más sobre el asunto-contó Karin.

-Que triste, pero todo en esta casa es tuyo por derecho, ¿estudiaste alguna carrera?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, soy Licenciada en Diseño Gráfico-comentó Karin.

-Es perfecto, hace días despedimos al encargado de la promoción de la empresa y tenemos una vacante. ¿Te gustaría ser la Directora de Promoción y Diseño?-propuso Naruto a su prima.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, AL FIN PUEDO EJERCER MIS GUSTOS!-aceptó Karin.

Karin sabía en su mente de que los Uzumakis eran muy buenos con ella y decidió contar lo de Hiashi.

-Él está detrás de eso-dijo Naruto pensando en la ironía de que gracias a las malas intenciones de Hiashi recuperaron a su prima pérdida.

-El león cree que todos son de su condición-suspiró Hinata.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-preguntó Hima.

-Es que tu abuelo Hiashi creyó que le íbamos a negarnos a darle nuestro dinero, pero ella tiene todo el derecho a tener parte-explicó Jiraiya a su sobrina nieta política.

-Si, ella sufrió mucho y es una buena manera de retribuirle-apoyó Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿qué harás ante el asunto?-preguntó Yahiko.

-Nada, aún no es el momento, Karin, ¿quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?-propuso Naruto.

-Bueno, no tengo donde quedarme-aceptó Karin.

-Puedes estar a lado del tío Jiraiya, ya que supe que lo es-dijo divertido Naruto.

-Gracias primo, eres un pan de Dios-.

-Oh, para esto es la familia-finalizó Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 12 LA ABUELA HANA SE REDIME

WarRedMachine20: Que bueno que te gustó esta historia. Te invito a leer el resto de los dice.

alexzero: Naruto siempre ha sido un hombre de corazón puro y no sabía nada de Karin así que trató de hacer que tuviera la vida que le fue negada como a él le ocurrió. A Shikamaru le irá muy mal porque ahora tendrá un mini vago rodando por su vida.

DemonSoul13: Gracias por tu preferencia.

NaruHina The Last: A Hiashi le darán su merecido después.

Zafir09: Hiashi no se esperaba que Naruto fuera a darle la parte de su fortuna a su prima que también tenía derecho.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lo sé, una integrante más en la familia.

MadeNaruHina26: Tu respuesta está en este capítulo a tu pregunta.

netokastillo: El karma es una perra.

Fnix de Plata: Y no olvides los mangas clásicos.

Shikamaru Nara era un hombre sin muchas obligaciones en la vida fuera de su trabajo en Senju Corps. No se involucraba sentimentalmente con mujeres más que el sexo casual y ya. Incluso llegó al extremo de hacerse la vasectomía porque un niño implicaría renunciar a su tranquilidad.  
Se mantuvo neutral con respecto a las reformas de trabajo de Naruto Uzumaki porque lo metería en problemas. Las ideas revolucionarias del rubio llevaron a la empresa a otros niveles y se hacía más poderosa por lo que no mostró resistencia al cambio, a diferencia de algunos de los socios minoritarios.

-Señor Nara, tiene un mensaje de un anónimo-le dijo una secretaria al hombre.

Shikamaru lo leyó y quedó algo extrañado por la nota dirigida a él:

Te dije que algún día me las ibas a pagar, maldito vago irresponsable. Un fantasma de tu pasado volverá y te cobrará lo que me causaste.

Shikamaru no tenía idea de que cosa significaba esa nota. Creyó que se trataba de una broma cruel y lo dejó pasar.

-Bah, es pura patraña-finalizó Shikamaru.

Después de salir de trabajar, él se dirigió a la Mansión Nara porque sus padres querían hablar de un asunto con él y no podía zafarse.

-¡MALDITO VAGO IRRESPONSABLE Y CANALLA!-gritaba colérica Yoshino Nara mientras estrangulaba a Shikamaru.

-¡CALMA, MI VIDA! ¡ESTÁS AHORCANDO A TU HIJO!-trataba de separar Shikaku a su esposa.

Yoshino se separó de su hijo y el pobre Nara respiraba profundo por la falta de aire.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA, MADRE?!-le reclamó Shikamaru.

-Deja que te explique, hijo-le empezó a contar el padre.

Shikamaru quedó en tremendo shock al enterarse de la noticia de que tenía un hijo en existencia.

-¡NO, ESO NO! ¡DEBE DE SER UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN!-negó Shikamaru incrédulo.

-¡TE METISTE CON LA SIRVIENTA HACE AÑOS Y AHORA TIENE UN HIJO TUYO DE 13 AÑOS! ¡ES IGUALITO A TÍ, NO LO PUEDES NEGAR!-le regañó Yoshino.

Ahora Shikamaru entendía la nota del fantasma del pasado. Era Temari Del Desierto quien se lo mandó y deseaba venganza.

-Esto es problemático-finalizó Shikamaru sabiendo que su vida tranquila se terminó ahora.

En otro sitio, Boruto estaba tomando una ducha y salía del baño. Allí lo esperaba Himawari que tenía una libreta en la mano.

-Himawari, me voy a cambiar-le dijo el pequeño rubio adolescente.

-¡TONTO, POR TU CULPA SAQUÉ CERO EN MI TAREA!-reclamó furiosa Himawari.

-Pero te ayudé-se excusó Boruto.

Flashback

Boruto ayudaba a su hermanita en su tarea para el dia de mañana.

-Solo quiero que me soluciones varias dudas-le pidió Himawari.

-Dime que tienes-aceptó el favor la chica.

-Si tienes 5 manzanas y repartes 6 personas, ¿Qué harías para que repartiera igual?-preguntó Himawari.

-Puré de manzana-respondió Boruto.

-¿Dónde se firmó el Tratado de Libre Comercio?-preguntó Himawari.

-Al final de la hoja-respondió seguro el rubio.

-¿De dónde salió Cristóbal Colón?-.

-De la cola-contestó el niño.

-¿En cuántas partes se divide la cabeza?-preguntó la Uzumaki.

-Depende del golpe-.

-¿Menciona quien es el conquistador de Japón?-.

-Esa es fácil, Jackie Chan-.

-¿Cómo se les llama a los animales que comen de todo?-.

-Ricos-.

-Gracias, terminé la tarea-finalizó Himawari su tarea feliz.

Flashback fin

-¡POR TU CULPA MI MAESTRA ME REGAÑÓ PORQUE CREYÓ QUE ME QUERIA PASAR DE LISTA Y ME QUITÓ MI ESTRELLITA DE NIÑA BUENA!-dijo furiosa la Uzumaki.

Boruto estaba con miedo porque Himawari enojada era extremadamente peligrosa como su abuela Kushina.

-¡¿TE PUEDO COMPENSAR CON ALGO?!-le propuso nervioso el chico.

-Escucho-.

-Si me perdonas, puedo conseguirte unos chocolates muy sabrosos que solicité de Suiza-le propuso Boruto.

-Hmp, puedo comprar chocolates en la tienda-dijo muy poco convencida.

-Hermanita linda, en Suiza elaboran el mejor chocolate del mundo y son el doble de dulces que en el resto del mundo. Solicité muchas cajas para regalarlas a nuestros amigos y te daré más cajas a tí y Sarada-.

Himawari se le hacía agua la boca de pensar en unos deliciosos chocolates y aceptó el trato.

-Si los chocolates no salen sabrosos, vas a pagar muy caro, hermano mío-finalizó con una sutil amenaza la niña.

Boruto cerró la puerta y se cambió después de secarse. Pensaba en que debía conseguir de alguna parte chocolates suizos o se metería en un buen lío con su hermana por haberla estafado con su tarea escolar.  
Por otro lado, Hana Hyuga estaba muy pensativa. Ella ha sido por mucho tiempo la esposa del famoso empresario Hiashi Hyuga. En su juventud fue una chica sencilla y alegre como su hija Hinata pero después de casarse, con el tiempo, se le subieron los zumos a la cabeza y empezó a actuar fría y arrogante. La que más resintió esta actitud era su hija mayor, quien demostraba ser una niña dulce y tímida y esa no era la personalidad Hyuga que debía mostrar.  
Ella trataba de corregirla por todos los medios pero su hija no modificaba su personalidad. En cambio, la volvió muy insegura y bastante antisocial ante los regaños y aseveraciones en su vida. Y el peor disgusto que se llevó fue cuando Hinata desafió a la familia al emparejarse y preñarse de un sujeto de baja clase social llamado Naruto Uzumaki.  
Hinata fue severamente regañada por su padre al ser valiente por primera vez en mi vida y contrariarlo, tras ser amenazada con echarla de la casa sin ninguna ayuda, pero Naruto recibió la fuerte cachetada dirigida a ella y le propinó una golpiza a su esposo por atreverse a tratar de golpear a su novia.  
Al irse Hinata de su casa, Hana se preguntó mucho tiempo que hizo mal. Por su orgullo se negaba a reconocer que fue ella y su marido quienes se equivocaron al criar de forma muy severa y estricta a su hija.  
Su pequeña hija, Hanabi Hyuha fue enviada al internado para estudiar y la mujer se quedó sola muchos años preguntándose porque su vida era vacía.  
Después de mucho tiempo, su hija menor regresó a la mansión y suavizó un poco su carácter por miedo a que ocurriera lo mismo que su primogénita.  
Algunos años después, en Milán se encontraron a la familia Uzumaki por primera vez y allí vio a sus nietos Boruto, Himawari, Kushina Jr y Minato Jr. Dos de ellos ya eran niños grades y los otros dos habían nacido apenas.  
Aunque le molestó un poco la excentricidad de su yerno y las barbaridades de sus nietos, Hana se sentía muy celosa de su vida. Empezó mucho a pensar y analizar las cosas después de eso y al ver que sus nietos la detestaban no podía evitar sentirse un poco dolida.  
Más tarde en la fiesta de sociedad, se reencontraron de nuevo. Ella deseaba platicar en privado con su hija mayor, pero no tenía cara de decirle algo. Además de que su marido y su yerno Naruto se declararon la guerra lo que bajó las probabilidades de una reconciliación con su hija Hinata. Lo que le asombró de este incidente es que Naruto la defendió de su esposo cuando le dijo que parara esto, lo que hizo que reflexionar de que había juzgado muy mal al Uzumaki.  
Pero lo peor fue hace unos días, ya que su hija Hanabi repitió lo que en su tiempo Hinata hizo. Ella desafió a su padre porque estaba harta de la vida que llevó y quería tener tiempo libre para disfrutarlo. Lo malo es que Hiashi es muy autoritario y no se lo permitió estallando el conflicto. Hiashi la echó de la casa y allí Hana recapacitó totalmente.  
La casa se volvió a quedar vacía y Hana experimentó la soledad absoluta en ese instante. Sus dos hijas se fueron y había sido en parte culpa de ella por no haber sido generosa y bondadosa. Lloraba de la frustración y odiaba en lo que se había convertido.  
Mas tarde, Hana y Hiashi comían a solas. Ella lo veía muy molesta porque el orgullo de ambos, pero más de su esposo, les había costado perder a sus hijas.

-Hiashi, tienes que parar con todo esto-suplico Hana a su esposo.

-No lo haré, Hanabi tiene que aprender su lección-siguió en su argumento el Hyuga.

-¡ESO NO SERVIRÁ, MIRA LO QUE PASÓ CON HINATA, ELLA JAMÁS VOLVIÓ Y NO NOS NECESITA MÁS!-reclamó muy enojada y muy culpable por lo que pasó.

-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!-regañó Hiashi.

-¡¿QUÉ ME VAS A HACER?!, ¡¿GOLPEARME COMO A HINATA Y HANABI?!-gritó Hana.

-¡NO ME TIENTES QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS BERRINCHES!-advirtió Hiashi.

-¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO CON BERRINCHES, ERES TÚ HIASHI!-dijo Hana con la verdad.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, ESTÁS ENOJADO PORQUE CON HINATA RECIBIÓ UNA FORTUNA CON SU ESPOSO Y VIVEN MUY BIEN Y HANABI ES LA ADORACIÓN DE ELLA Y SEGURO QUE LA HABRÁN RECIBIDO CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS! ¡ACÉPTALO HIASHI, ESTÁS FURIOSO PORQUE HINATA NO REGRESÓ COMO TÚ DIJISTE QUE LO HARÍA AL NO SER MÁS UNA NIÑA RICA Y LAS MISERIAS QUE LE DARÍA NARUTO! ¡AHORA NARUTO ES MÁS PODEROSO E INFLUYENTE QUE TÚ Y ESO TE ARDE!-le comentó la cruda y horrible verdad la Hyuga.

Hana recibió una cachetada de su esposo, quién no toleró la verdad amarga.

-Me dolió demasiado, pero no tanto como ver que eres un verdadero maldito. Haz lo que tú quieras pero yo voy a hacer las paces con mis hijas-finalizó Hana la conversación.

Hana ya había empacado sus cosas y se iba cuando Hiashi la miraba de lejos.

-Una vez yéndote no vuelves-advirtió Hiashi.

-Tomaré el riesgo, espero que para cuando veas lo equivocado que estás no sea demasiado tarde-le devolvió la advertencia su esposa.

Hana se fue de la mansión Hyuga rápidamente y en el camino lloró porque su esposo no era el mismo que ella conoció hace tanto tiempo. Ella llamó al celular de Hanabi quien se hallaba comiendo con Konohamaru.

-Gracias por ser tan generoso por dejarme vivir contigo-conversaba Hanabi con Konohamaru.

-Me gusta tu compañía-respondió Konohamaru.

-Me encanta el lugar, hay mucho sabor en el ambiente-sonrió la Hyuga castaña.

-Cuando llegaste lo empezó a haber-mencionó Konohamaru muy sonriente.

Hanabi se sonrojó al entender que Konohamaru estaba atraído a ella y no podía negar que el chico le gustaba. En ese momento sonó su celular y vio que era su madre.

-Bueno-contestó Hanabi el teléfono.

-Hanabi, soy yo-.

-Madre, ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

-¿Puedes venir por mí?-pidió triste Hana.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Me fui de la casa y no sé a quien más llamar, te lo contaré después-dijo la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

-¿Dónde estás?-.

-En el parque de la ciudad, ven por mí que ya va a oscurecer, por favor-dijo la Hyuga mayor.

-Ya voy madre, aguántame-.

-Gracias hija-.

Hanabi colgó de inmediato y Konohamaru preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

-¿Era tu mamá?-.

-Si, parece que se fue de la casa-dijo Hanabi muy angustiada.

-¿Se peleó con tu padre?-dedujo el Sarutobi.

-Si, al parecer-contestó la castaña.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-En el parque-.

-Bueno, no podemos dejándola esperando allí-.

Konohamaru y Hanabi se fueron de inmediato al parque en carro para recoger a la Hyuga.

-Hola hija, ¿quién es el apuesto muchacho que viene contigo?-preguntó Hana a su hija menor.

-Es mi mejor amigo y es Konohamaru-presentó Konohamaru.

El pobre Konohamaru sintió su corazón romperse, ya que al parecer estaba en la Friendzone.

-Es muy apuesto, sería un buen novio para ti-opinó Hana.

-M-madre, es muy pronto para eso-dijo sonrojada la ojiperla castaña.

Konohamaru se recuperó porque tenía el apoyo de la madre de su flechazo y Hanabi dijo que tal vez había posibilidad.

-Señora, está lastimada de su mejilla-señaló el Sarutobi.

-Oh, no es nada, ya sabes como es Hiashi cuando le dicen sus verdades, no se la va a acabar-dijo muy enojada la matriarca Hyuga.

-Hmp, ese padre no sabe tratar a una dama-opinó muy enojado el castaño.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí-propuso Hanabi.

Los tres fueron al apartamento de Konohamaru donde Hana platicó con su hija menor sobre lo que ella sentía.

-Hija, discúlpame por todo lo que he hecho-dijo la matriarca Hyuga.

-No te preocupes madre, no me has tratado mal-trató de que su madre no se sintiera tan mal.

-No he sido la madre amorosa y gentil que tú necesitabas. Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice hija. Quiero que me perdones por ser una tonta y una desgraciada que te lastimó-empezaba a decir llorando y su frío corazón se derritió.

-Oh mamá no digas eso-contestó su hija algo angustiada.

-No me habías llamado mamá desde que eras una niña pequeña-comentó muy emotiva Hana.

-Tú misma me lo prohibiste-recordó Hanabi.

-Lo siento por eso-.

-Te perdono mamá, jamás te había visto abrir tu corazón con alguien-mencionó muy asombrada Hanabi.

Hana sonrió un poco triste porque su hija hizo el comentario de que era muy fría.

-He sido una pésima madre, pero quiero arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quiero hablar con Hinata y Naruto, no sé como me vayan a recibir. Sólo quiero decirles cuanto lo siento por mi actitud-dijo muy arrepentida Hana.

-Naruto y Hinata son muy nobles, señora Hyuga. Conozco a la familia Uzumaki y ellos tienen un buen corazón-intervino Konohamaru tranquilizando a su futura suegra.

-Espero que así sea, Hinata es a la que peor traté. También quiero disculparme con Naruto por ser tan grosera y mala con él y quizá que mis nietos confíen en mí-deseó Hana.

-Los niños la perdonarán. Son iguales a sus padres y saben que les habla de corazón cuando les diga lo que pasa-recordó el Sarutobi a Boruto y Himawari y su noble corazón de oro.

Pasando a otro lugar, Sarada estaba teniendo una bufanda para Boruto. La tía Hinata le aconsejó que le diera un regalo especial que demostrara sus sentimientos a su novio y mejor amigo, y siguió la sugerencia de una bufanda.

-Boruto, pronto será tu cumpleaños y tendrás 14 años. Te demostraré cuando te quiero de verdad-habló sola la niña.

(Nota del autor: Las bufandas a un Uzumaki son realmente efectivas en cualquier universo).

Al día siguiente, la familia Uzumaki comía tranquila su desayuno. De repente, Naruto recibió una llamada en su día libre.

-Bueno-.

-Hola, soy Konohamaru-.

-¿Hay algún problema en la oficina?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, pero ayer pasó algo muy curioso que involucra a tu familia-hablo el castaño misteriosamente.

-¿Es algo malo?-.

-No, pero si es un asunto familiar-mencionó el Sarutobi.

-¿De qué trata?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Es tu suegra-confesó Konohamaru.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-cuestionó muy curioso por su suegra Hana.

-Ella se fue de la mansión Hyuga. Se peleó con Hiashi ya que ella quiere hacer las paces con Hanabi y con ustedes, y su marido no lo desea. La mamá de Hanabi y Hinata no lo soportó y se fue-contó Konohamaru lo ocurrido.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Ella quiere hablar con toda la familia para suplicar su perdón, de verdad que quiere reconciliarse con tu esposa y hacer las paces contigo-dijo el castaño.

-Le avisaré a Hinata y a los niños, mi esposa también ha querido hablar con su mamá desde hace mucho tiempo-habló Naruto con mucho interés.

-Esta bien-.

Naruto en ese momento reunió a la familia y les comunicó el asunto.

-Familia, debo decirles de que el tío Konohamaru nos llamó para decirnos de que su abuela Hana quiere hablar con nosotros-informó el patriarca Uzumaki.

-¿La abuela mala?-preguntó Himawari confundida.

-Al parecer quiero disculparse por portarse mal con nosotros y realmente ya no quiere seguir así-dijo de forma sencilla para que su hija entendiera.

-¿La abuela quiere que la perdonemos?-repitió Boruto para confirmar sus dudas.

-Sí-respondió su padre.

-Madre debe haber destruido con mucha dificultad su orgullo para quererse disculpar. No sé que pensar-expresó asombrada Hinata.

-Yo pienso que vayamos a ver que nos dice y mirar si es sincera o no-propuso Naruto.

En la tarde, la familia Uzumaki se fue al apartamento de Konohamaru para terminar este asunto que lleva demasiado tiempo mal.  
Los Uzumakis vieron a Hana muy triste y con la cara muy gacha. Se veía muy deprimida y Hinata no recordaba haber visto así a su madre en su vida. Normalmente siempre era segura y estoica pero ahora lucía muy distinta.

-Hinata-dijo Hana al ver a su hija mayor.

-Madre, gusto en verla-saludó cortésmente Hinata.

-¿Quería vernos señora Hyuga?-saludó Naruto.

-Gracias por atender mi petición Naruto. Estabas en todo su derecho de rechazarla y lo hubiera entendido, pero es muy amable de su parte por querer verme a pesar de todo-dijo con culpa la mujer.

-Madre-dijo Hinata ya que sentía las palabras de remordimiento de su madre.

-Quiero decirles lo mucho que siento haber sido tan déspota y grosera con ustedes. Se merecían un trato mejor de mi parte y les di la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba-.

-No es necesario que...-trató de decir Hinata.

-Naruto, lamento haberte humillado y degradado tantas veces, de verdad has sido un caballero con mi hija y has criado a cuatro niños muy lindos-.

-No hay necesidad de eso señora Hyuga, veo que de verdad lo siente-declaró Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Hinata, perdóname por ser una pésima madre. De las dos, a tí fue a la que peor traté. Muchos años me pregunté en que me equivoque y me negaba a admitir que yo fui la culpable de que no regresaras a casa. Te merecías algo mejor de mi parte y cuando más me necesitaste, te di la espalda y te traicioné. Perdóname por todo-habló Hana llorando y pidiendo su perdón de forma sincera.

Hana lloraba amargamente por la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Hinata abrazó a su madre ya que estaba muy conmovida ante el cambio verdadero de Hana. Siempre quiso que ella fuera así y, aunque ya no era una niña, no negaba que quería a pesar de toda a su madre.  
Boruto y Himawari vieron muy conmovidos la escena entre su madre y su abuela.

-Mamá y la abuela ya hicieron las paces-habló Boruto feliz.

-Si, ahora tenemos dos abuelas, hurra-celebró Himawari.

Hana y Hinata terminaron de abrazarse y sonrieron sellando la reconciliación.

-Madre, te perdono todo, nunca le he tenido rencor, me alivia saber que usted y yo no estemos peleadas-.

-Gracias por todo, no merezco tanta consideración de ustedes-.

En eso vio a Boruto y Himawari cargando a los pequeños Minato y Kushina.

-Niños, espero que perdonen a esta mujer tonta-.

-Si mamá y papá la perdonan yo también-.

-Yo la perdonaré en cuanto nos dé lo que nos debe de domingos, cumpleaños, días del niño, regalos de buenas calificaciones por los últimos doce años para mi y 8 años de Hima, Navidades, Halloween, Año Nuevo-trató de hacer un acuerdo con una calculadora Boruto.

-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!-exclamó furioso Naruto.

Naruto ahorcaba cómicamente al estilo Los Simpson al travieso Boruto.

-¡NARUTO, FUE UNA BROMITA!-trató de separar Hinata a los dos.

Hana se acercó a Himawari y le hizo una pregunta a su nieta:

-¿Qué tan seguido ocurre eso?-.

-Hmmm, creo que desde siempre. Boruto es muy travieso y saca de quicio a papá-manifestó acostumbrada la niña comiendo un rollo de canela.

Ahora Hinata estrangulaba a Naruto para que soltara a Boruto, pero era muy persistentes. Hanabi tomaba video muy divertida porque grababa momentos familiares para la posteridad.  
Un minuto después, la familia Uzumaki estaba como siempre, y Boruto y Naruto respiraban hondo.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Hana muy preocupada.

-No aguantan una inocente bromita-se quejó Boruto.

-Hinata, no es por ser estricta pero como es que tus hijos hacen esa clase de comentarios-cuestionó Hana a su hija con duda.

-Naruto y su abuela Kushina son unos bromistas de lo peor y la sangre Uzumaki es muy fuerte, aunque eso no te engañe. Son tan listos como Hyuga cuando lo necesitan-declaró honestamente Hinata.

-Bueno, me harán la vida un poco más divertida y podré ver crecer a mis otros dos nietos-sonrió Hana dispuesta a cambiar.

-Gugu-balbuceó la bebé Kushina.

-Bua-dijo el bebé Minato.

-Apenas tienen unos seis meses de edad, ¿quieres cargarlos?-le propuso emocionada Hinata.

-Estaría encantada y será un honor-aceptó emocionada la abuela.

Hana cargó a ambos niños con cuidado y se sentía nostálgica al tenerlos en brazos. Aunque era muy tarde con Hinata y Hanabi, podría cuidar y educarlos mejor de lo que hizo con sus hijos para corregir sus errores, pero algo le decía que sus nietos serían algo tremendos.

-Son muy risueños pero el niño es muy calmado y la chica es más activa-contó Hanabi.

-Minato Jr es como yo y el padre de Naruto, y Kushina Jr es como Naruto y su mamá-afirmó Hinata.

-Yo y la pequeña Kushina seremos las mejores hermanas y con Sarada la consentiremos y haremos travesuras-prometió Himawari emocionada.

-¿Sarada?-preguntó Hana por ese nombre.

-Es la novia de Boruto y la mejor amiga de Himawari, aunque creo que será mi nuera en el futuro-explicó Hinata con una risita.

-¡SARADA ES MI NOVIA, PERO AÚN NO ME QUIERO CASAR!-dijo muy avergonzado el niño rubio.

-Quizás algún día pueda verla-finalizó Hana divertida.

Hana pasó esa tarde en la compañía de la familia Uzumaki. Se fue a vivir con ellos hasta que la situación con Hiashi se enfriara, pero sucesos próximos precipitarían ciertas cosas inevitables.


	13. Chapter 13

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capitulo 13 CRISIS ECONÓMICA NACIONAL Y LA CAÍDA DE HIASHI

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Tiempo que no te leía.

alexzero: Le llego la hora a Hiashi.

OTAKUFire: Hiashi ya comenzará a experimentar la desesperación.

Zafir09: No irá a la cárcel, le va a pasar algo peor.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Es hora de su caída.

netokastillo: Es mas fácil que Jiraiya se haga santo a que Hiahi dé su brazo a torcer.

jorgecr72: Aquí tienes el capítulo.

MadeNaruHina26: El tormento de Shikamaru y Hiashi aún inicia.

Basarark Uzumaki: Te recomiendo las demás historias.

Un año y medio después

Shikadai y Temari esperaban en un lugar de la Mansión Nara. Los habían citado allí, pero Shikamaru no llegaba a la casa.

-Que bonito, si es mi nieto sin dudarlo-apretó los cachetes Yoshino a Shikadai.

-Abuela, me duele-se quejó el pequeño niño.

De repente, Shikamaru arribó al lugar y padre e hijo se vieron las caras por primera vez.

-¿Eso es mi padre? Mejor vámonos a casa, mamá-le pidió Shikadai a su madre.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-exclamó Shikamaru consternado.

-Sé que es incómodo que un bueno para nada, mujeriego, perezoso, desgraciado y sinvergüenza sea tu padre, pero es lo que te tocó-le dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

-Temari, sabía que eras tú-suspiró Shikamaru.

Shikaku se acercó a Shikamaru y le dijo algo al oído disimuladamente.

-Si haces que esto salga mal, te quito la herencia-le susurró el Nara.

Shikamaru se puso pálido al saber que se podía quedar en la ruina y ahora estaba frito.  
La reunión familiar era un desastre total porque Shikadai no estaba emocionado en conocer a su padre y no quería estar a solas con él. Por su parte, Shikamaru se fijaba en que Temari estaba muy hermosa y caliente a pesar de sus años.

-Padre, haga el favor de no mirar lascivamente a mi madre. No es su esposa para que tenga sexo con ella-le pidió molesto Shikadai.

Temari enfureció y Shikamaru tragó profundo al ser descubierto por la mujer.

-No has cambiado, holgazán rabo verde-declaró Temari con instinto asesino.

Shikaku y Yoshino se daban una palmada en la cara porque su hijo no hacía el esfuerzo de entablar una relación fraternal.

-¿Por qué no se quedan para mañana? Haremos una parrillada celebrando esta reunión familiar-les informó Shikaku.

El propósito de que se quedarán era el de que Shikamaru enmendara un poco las cosas con su hijo.

-Mientras no duerma cerca del vago de su hijo, no tengo ningún problema-aceptó Temari.

En la Mansión Uzumaki, Himawari estaba con unos corazoncitos en los ojos. Había entrado a la secundaria recientemente y su primer amor había llegado a su vida.

-Inojin, qué guapo es-suspiró la peliazul.

Boruto entró y miró las fotos del rubio ojiazul Yamanaka en el Facebook de su hermana.

-¿Te gusta Inojin?-preguntó Boruto extrañado.

Himawari volteó y quedó sonrojada al ver al chico guapo de la escuela. Inojin era uno de los compañeros de Boruto que eran de la clase social más alta.

-Hima, sabes que él no sale con cualquiera. Inojin es demasiado popular para su gusto y eres muy chica para él-explicó Boruto preocupado.

-No importa, me encanta-suspiró Himawari con corazones en los ojos.

El celular de Boruto sonó en ese instante y contestó rápido porque vio quien era.

-Mitsuki, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Boruto.

-Dile a Himawari que olvidó su cuaderno en mi casa, mañana se lo doy-le avisó Mitsuki.

-De hecho la tengo a mi lado, puedes hablar con ella si lo deseas-le mencionó Boruto.

-No, no quiero molestarla. Solo avísale por favor-pidió el muchacho.

-Como tú digas-sonrió el rubio.

Boruto colgó y le dio el mensaje a su hermanita menor.

-Ups, que bueno que fue Mitsuki quien se quedó con mis cosas-suspiró aliviada la peliazul.

En la casa de Mitsuki, él también jadeó nervioso porque la chica era tremendamente linda y su presencia hacía flaquear su voluntad.

-Maldición, ¿por qué tuve que conocerte Himawari?-habló solo el muchacho.

Mitsuki tenía la misma edad que Boruto y fue transferido desde el pueblo del Sonido. Era muy inteligente y fue nombrado como el tutor de Himawari Uzumaki.  
La niña se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y se había desarrollado prematuramente como su madre Hinata.

Flashback

-Mitsuki, para tu currículum será importante que ejerzas de tutor-mencionó la directora Shizune.

-No tengo problema, señorita directora-asintió el chico.

-Bueno, la asignada será Himawari Uzumaki del primer año-designó la decana.

Mitsuki vio la foto y allí vio que era amor a primera vista. A pesar de ser dos años menor, era una belleza y su corazón quedó prendado de ella.

-Tendrás que buscarla y van a administrar su tiempo para que estudien a gusto-explicó Shizune.

-Como diga-asintió obedientemente el peliblanco.

Flashback fin

-¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esa responsabilidad?-dijo el peliblanco con algo de arrepentimiento por esto que tenía en su pecho.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos comían en la cafetería de la escuela. Boruto y su pandilla seguían juntos y Sarada era su novia.

-Tu padre es oficialmente un maldito-sonrió con diversión Shinki.

-Hmp, mi padre no para de ver las piernas de mi mamá cuando va a visitarme-se quejó el Nara.

-¿Pero no es distante contigo?-preguntó Yodo con curiosidad.

-No, tenemos mentalidades similares y nos ponemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Lo que me preocupa es la manera en que trata de seducir a mi madre-contó el Nara.

-Tu madre sabrá que le conviene, no debes de interferir-aconsejó Sarada.

Boruto vio que Himawari se había hecho porrista y no lo hacía nada mal. Lo que no le gustaba era su fijación por Inojin y lo que podría pasar.

-Himawari ahora tiene a sus propios amigos, me siento desplazada por completo-se quejó Sarada.

-Sarada, mi hermana te quiere mucho. No te pongas celosa-le aclaró Boruto.

-Eso espero, odio ser cambiada-murmuró la Uchiha.

De repente, Mitsuki apareció y vio que las mesas estaban llenas. Boruto se dio cuenta y el rubio le alzó la mano.

-¡HEY, AQUÍ ESTAMOS!-le gritó Boruto.

Mitsuki los vio y fue a sentarse con la pandilla del Uzumaki.

-Gracias por darme lugar, no creí que fuera a sentarme en una mesa-suspiró aliviado el muchacho.

-Ni te preocupes, te comprendemos-respondió Boruto con una sonrisa.

Mitsuki vio a la hermosa Himawari en la mesa del frente y tenía una mirada triste porque contempló que Inojin fue a hacerle plática.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Shinki con duda.

Shikadai se dio cuenta de la situación muy rápidamente y sonrió porque Boruto tenía cuñado nuevo.

-Te va a ser imposible ganarte el corazón de la hermana de Boruto. Está muy encaprichada con Inojin ahora y apuesto a que se hacen novios en unas semanas-les dio a conocer el pelinegro.

-No me gusta Inojin, me da mala espina-dijo su presentimiento el rubio.

En la tarde, Mitsuki tenía que dar una clase a su asignada y Himawari aprendía mucho con él. Las matemáticas no se le daban bien a la chica y la enseñanza del chico eran maravillosas.

-Ya acabamos la clase, señorita Himawari-le determinó Mitsuki.

-Que bueno, voy a pasar el examen sin problemas-señaló con euforia la ojiazul.

Mitsuki la miraba con devoción y la chica sonreía al verlo porque su amistad estaba creciendo con el muchacho.

-Mitsuki, me agradas mucho-confesó Himawari con una sonrisa.

La linda sonrisa de la chica levantaba las esperanzas del chico enamorado. De repente, Himawari recibió una llamada de su celular y contestó.

-¡INOJIN, QUE GUSTO ESCUCHARTE!-contestó emocionada la Uzumaki.

El pobre chico sintió sus esperanzas destrozarse con ello y se desilusionó al ver la sonrisa ilusionada de la chica.

-¿Quieres que vaya mañana contigo? Tengo que pedir permiso-habló con pena la chica.

Mitsuki solo se quedaba viendo como sería difícil pasar de la Friendzone con la Uzumaki y además no se sentía de la talla para ser alguien tan bueno para la rica heredera de un poderoso empresario.

-Te hablo más tarde-finalizó Himawari la llamada.

La chica colgó y Mitsuki se hallaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a su casa.

-¿A dónde vas Mitsuki?-preguntó con sorpresa Himawari.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer-mintió el muchacho.

-Pero no quería que te fueras, eres mi mejor amigo-le dijo la chiquilla.

Mitsuki entendió que para la chica era solo su mejor amigo y que no pasaría de allí.

-No le dejes, te necesito-le pidió con una mirada triste Himawari.

-Solo porque me lo pides. Ya veo cuando hago esas cosas-aceptó el chico.

-Que bueno, gracias-sonrió la chica.

Mitsuki solo quería ver sonrisa de Himawari que lo dejó embrujado y lo daría todo para que eso no se borrara aunque le doliera.  
Por su parte, Konohamaru y Naruto estaban revisando el estado financiero de su empresa. Como ellos predijeron hace tiempo, la economía nacional de Japón entró en una crisis severa que no se veía en muchos años.  
Gracias a los consejos de Jiraiya, Naruto retiró todo su dinero del banco antes de que mucha de la fortuna se perdiera con la devaluación que sufrió el dólar por la salida de Inglaterra de la Unión Europea y la salida del presidente de los EUA.

-Esto peor de lo que predijimos, muchos inversionistas se fueron a la quiebra esta semana, por suerte ninguno es nuestro-suspiró el Sarutobi.

-Me pregunto que sucedió con mi padre-se cuestionó Hinata.

-Tú padre estaba al borde de la ruina hace poco, esto definitivamente lo dejó en bancarrota-predijo Naruto.

-Muchos se quedarán en la calle por el desempleo-dijo preocupado el Sarutobi.

-Voy a abrir muchos empleos porque necesito mano de obra, pero parte de eso saldrá de mi cuenta-expresó Naruto.

-Cariño, espero que salgamos bien de ésto-le apoyó Hinata.

Naruto tenía una fortuna lo suficientemente grande para pagar un año a sus trabajadores y abrir nuevos empleos. El dinero que entraría a la empresa era menos, pero las pequeñas empresas que Naruto manejaba amortiguaban mucho el impacto.  
Al verse quebradas muchas empresas y para salvarse de la ruina, tuvieron que venderlas al mejor postor y solo había un empresario con el suficiente dinero para comprarlas: Naruto Uzumaki.  
Las acciones vendidas al rubio eran muy favorecedoras y comenzaban a recuperarse del impacto sufrido a nivel nacional e internacional.  
Mientras tanto, la Empresa Hyuga ya estaba declarada en total bancarrota. Hiashi Hyuga se había quedado en la calle porque la fortuna que tenía fue disminuida por la inflación.  
Ahora se ahogaba de borracho en un bar porque su vida se arruinó por su arrogancia y mala fe. Sus hijas y esposa no estaban con él y se encontraba en la más dura soledad.

-Deme una botella de Whisky-ordenó ebrio el Hyuga.

-Ya se bebió una entera-replicó el cantinero.

-¡NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE ESTÁS METIENDO, PLEBEYO!-exclamó furioso el borracho.

-Sí, con un ebrio que espanta a mis clientes. Váyase de aquí y págueme-le ordenó el cantinero.

Para su desgracia, Hiashi no traía ni un centavo consigo y el cantinero no lucía feliz.

-¡ME PAGA O LLAMO A LA POLICÍA!-ordenó severamente el cantinero.

Hiashi no pudo pagar y armó una pelea contra el cantinero. Por su ebriedad fue sometido con lujo de violencia y la policía se lo llevó.  
Al día siguiente, Hiashi amaneció crudo en la estación de policía y adolorido por la golpiza del cantinero.  
Hiashi solo podía llorar de rabia e impotencia por primera vez en su vida. De un día a otro llegó de ser a un multimillonario poderoso a un perdedor pobretón.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó de rabia el castaño.

-¡SILENCIO O TE GOLPEAMOS CATRINCITO!-amenazó un delincuente.

Hiashi se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba en la boca del lobo.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, NO DEBO ESTAR AQUÍ!-imploró Hiashi.

-Armó un escandalo en un bar y no pagó así que cumplirá su estancia aquí al menos de que el dueño del bar no decida presentar cargos-informó el policía.

Mientras eso ocurría, Naruto trabajaba en el despacho de su mansión.

-Aún se estabiliza la bolsa de valores, pero sobrevivimos a lo peor. Creo que con las acciones de las empresas que se fusionaron con nosotros en un futuro seré el hombre más poderoso del país-dijo impresionado el Uzumaki.

El rubio no pensaba que tuviera tal impacto su decisión y tendría que tomarse muy seriamente su papel. En ese instante, recibió una llamada inesperada de uno de sus microempresas.

-Bueno-.

-Habla El Bar del Remolino. Un sujeto con cara de la alta sociedad y con el palo en el trasero se quería ir sin pagar y llamé a la policía porque empezó a romper cosas-informó el cantinero.

Resulta que el Bar El Remolino era propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki como todos los establecimientos de esa comunidad.

-De casualidad el sujeto del que hablas era castaño, pelo largo, de unos 50 años de edad aparentemente, ojos perlados y bronceado-dedujo el Uzumaki.

-Sí, ¿eres brujo o qué?-.

-Tenía una corazonada. No voy a presentar cargos, voy a hablar personalmente con él porque tengo asuntos pendientes con él-mencionó el Uzumaki.

En la Mansión Uzumaki, Hinata estaba con su madre Hana. Ese año habían pasado más tiempo juntas que el resto de su vida pasada y la mujer cambió radicalmente.

-Hinata, ¿vamos a ir al orfanato mañana?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Si, mañana es día de fiesta para los huérfanos y el barrio Remolino hace una feria hermosa-contó la Uzumaki.

-Se oye interesante, hija-sonrió muy triste la mujer.

Hinata se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su madre y le dio un abrazo.

-Mamá, aún es tiempo de recuperar tiempo perdido-le dijo Hinata.

Hana todavía se sentía muy culpable de como trató en el pasado a su primogénita y trataba de pasar tiempo de caridad con ella.

-Mi amor, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo. No sé que hice para que me perdonaras-suspiró con mucha tristeza.

-Nunca te he tenido rencor, mejor olvidemos todo y seamos felices con nuestra familia-le declaró Hinata.

-Lo sé, gracias por todo-sonrió la mujer madura.

De repente, al sitio arribaron Kushina y Minato con sus nietos de dos años de edad. Veían contentos que las dos mujeres se habían reconciliado y Hana se esforzó en cambiar.  
Lo único malo es que Kushina había vuelto algo de barrio a su inocente consuegra y se metían en cada problema gracioso.

-¡COMADRITA, MAÑANA PROBAREMOS ESE MEZCAL IMPORTADO QUE CONSEGUÍ DEL BAR DE MI HIJO A MUY BUEN PRECIO!-le propuso la pelirroja.

-¡NO, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TERMINÉ BEBIENDO AMANECIMOS EN ROPA INTERIOR EN LOS JARDINES DE SU CASA!-señaló sonrojada la Hyuga.

-Fueron cosas que suceden en una noche de juerga-señaló Kushina sin darle importancia.

-Hmp, y Fugaku quería matarme porque me topé Mikoto en ropa interior después de su juerguita-recordó molesto Minato.

-Que vergonzoso-suspiró Hana al ser víctima de las locuras de Kushina.

Mientras tanto, Hinata veía a sus dos niños más pequeños. Ambos ya podían hablar un poco y pedían solo una cosa.

-Mami, quelo lamen-decía Kushina Jr.

-Yo quielo lamen de mami-apoyó Minato Jr a su hermana gemela.

-Bueno mis niños, tendrán su rico ramen-les dijo Hinqta con dulzura.

-¡SHIIIII, DE VELAS!-exclamaron los nenes.

Los abuelos oyeron el tic verbal y Kushina se dio una palmada en la cabeza por ello.

-Ay no, ese tic verbal sigue azotando a los Uzumakis, de veras-maldijo la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, que mal-le apoyó su marido con una sonrisa nerviosa.


	14. Chapter 14

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capítulo 14 LOS PRIMEROS LÍOS DE LOS ADOLESCENTES

hime chan NH: Lo que va a pasar con Shikamaru será el otro capítulo.

kfhi8-475485: No solo Hiashi, todos los Hyuga.

MadeNaruHina26: La ciudad de Konoha es toda de Naruto ahora. En el canon, Kushina no quería que Naruto tuviera su tic verbal.

alexzero: Y viene más para él.

NaruHina The Last: Tenía que pasar.

blacknigthwalker: Tengo muchísimo quehacer, como costó actualizar.

jorgecr72: Falta mucho para que se arrepienta Hiashi.

OTAKUFire: Marca Uzumaki.

Zafir09: Vienen cosas peores.

Pegasister Geishiken: Una ligera referencia a mi primer fic, pero no será tan dramático porque Himawari es muy chica.

Hiashi Hyuga estuvo varios días en la cárcel y no pudo salir porque nadie le había hecho el favor de pagar su fianza.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, NO SABEN CON QUIÉN SE ESTÁN METIENDO!-exclamó el castaño desesperado.

-Cállate catrincito, llevas días jodiendo con lo mismo-se quejó un compañero de celda.

El Hyuga dejó de insistir y se sentó en su litera con mucha frustración. Se había quedado solo y pobre en menos de un año, y no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, hijo de puta-se escuchó una voz burlona que Hiashi no deseaba oír.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mi suerte? Ya puedes hacerlo-murmuró con enojo el Hyuga.

-La verdad es que estoy disfrutando la vista y tu situación, pero no vengo a eso-confesó el rubio.

Naruto solo sacó una cámara y le tomó una foto para el recuerdo ya que se reiría mucho con eso.

-Te odio Uzumaki-.

-¿Está tocando fondo y no desea cambiar? Eso es orgullo del malo, de veras-criticó el rubio.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ, UZUMAKI?!-exclamó muy enojado por la actitud burlona de su yerno.

-Bueno, al grano. Quiero lo que le pertenece a mi esposa por derecho-declaró serio el rubio.

-¡JAMÁS!-.

-Ya no queda nada de esa empresa e inevitablemente se va a vender al mejor postor. Su hermano Hizashi y su sobrino Neji no pueden sostener Hyuga Corps sin dinero, algo que yo tengo-le hizo ver la realidad el ojiazul.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE METERTE EN MI VIDA?! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS APARECIDO NADA DE ESTO ESTUVIERA PASANDO!-.

-Me culpa de lo malo de su vida cuando usted mismo se hundió. Si hubiera sido más amable conmigo y trabajado con usted, las empresas Hyuga serían la número uno en el país. Yo no saqué la universidad hasta ahora y no estudié más allá de la preparatoria cuando Hinata salió embarazada. Admita que usted me odia por no saberme exprimir cuando tuvo la oportunidad y darle la golpiza de su vida por querer tocar a mi esposa-le reclamó el ojiazul.

-Maldito niño, tú ganaste esta guerra. Intenté de todo para destruirte y me devolviste cada golpe, ya no tengo más recursos para poder hacerte daño-maldijo resignado el Hyuga.

-Usted mismo se hundió, yo no tuve repercusiones. Las circunstancias fueron las culpables de todo y su actitud hizo que su propia familia lo abandonara, incluso su esposa-le recriminó el Uzumaki.

Hiashi solo se quedó callado porque en el fondo solo deseaba que su distanciada familia estuviera con él y que todo fuera como antes.

-Yo no pedí amar a su hija y hacer una guerra contra usted. Jamás busqué la fortuna de su familia y destruirla como usted piensa-aclaró el yerno.

Naruto solo tenía un papel en la mano y había un contrato especialmente hecho para Hiashi. En este estaban las firmas de Hinata, Hanabi y Hana, faltando la del patriarca Hyuga.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestionó el castaño.

-Si le cedes la presidencia a Hinata, yo la levantaré a cambio de que no metas tus manos y tu hija será tu superior-explicó el rubio.

Hiashi solo veía la nota y no tenía otra elección porque era la única oportunidad de volver a restaurar el imperio de su familia, aunque tendría un precio muy caro y firmó antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, me retiro y próximamente citaré a su familia para que den a conocer a su nueva presidenta. Le prohibo que figa una sola palabra o lo vuelvo a meter en la cárcel-avisó seriamente Naruto.

-¿Como diga?-murmuró molesto el castaño.

-Adiosito, suegro-se despidió Naruto.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Uzumaki-le advirtió Hiashi quejumbroso.

-Nah, arréglese con su hija. Esto ya no me concierne-le respondió muy sospechosamente el rubio.

Hiashi tragó muy duro al tener el presentimiento de que su primogénita se las cobraría muy caro por todos estos años.  
En otro sitio, Karin disfrutaba la buena vida que jamás había tenido. Siempre fue pobre y muerta de hambre, pero ahora aprovecharía al máximo su buena suerte.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sakura. Aún ando pérdida en esta clase de lugares-admitió abrumada la pelirroja.

-Así me sentí cuando visité la Boutique, apenas estoy siguiendo las modas-sonrió con nervios la rosada.

-Voy a ver algo para mí, vamos-le pidió la Uzumaki.

Ambas fueron a la sección de vestidos y se fijaron en que estaban muy caros.

-Aún no me acostumbro a comprar ropa tan cara, vale menos del 10% en el mercado-suspiró la mujer de lentes.

-Lo sé, no compro mucho de esto, pero la ropa de marca solo la usamos en eventos importantes-explicó la Uchiha.

De repente, el celular de Sakura sonó y contestó apurada.

-¡¿SARADA Y BORUTO HICIERON QUE COSA?!-exclamó la mujer.

Sakura colgó y estaba que hervía de furia contra su hija porque se dejó llevar por su novio de nuevo.

-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS, ME VAN A HACER ABUELA MUY PRONTO A ESTE RITMO!-maldijo la rosada.

-¿Ahora que hizo Sarada?-preguntó dudosa Karin.

-Los hallaron besándose de forma muy poco pudorosa en los sótanos de la escuela. Ahora mismo están en la dirección, tenia que salir como yo-suspiró la mujer y dándose un golpe en su frente.

-Mejor ve a atender ese asunto, yo seguiré paseándome por acá-le sugirió divertida la pelirroja.

-Te debo otra salida, todo por estos niños calientes y precoces. Odio a los jóvenes de ahora-se quejó Sakura.

-Tanto tú como Hinata fueron muy cuidadosas en su juventud-señaló Karin divertida.

-Por eso tengo miedo de ser abuela tan pronto-sonrió nerviosa la rosada.

-Anda, nos vemos después-se despidió Karin.

En la dirección, ambos adolescentes de 15 años estaban frente a la directora Shizune y los veía enojada.

-Esto me recuerda mucho cuando hallé a un par de jóvenes precoces hace más de 17 años. Se parecía mucho a tí-señaló la pelinegra a Boruto.

-¿De casualidad era Naruto Uzumaki?-preguntó Sarada nerviosa.

-Fue mi peor alumno de todos-suspiró la decana.

-Él es mi padre-confesó Boruto.

-Eso lo explica todo, ahora tendré que lidiar con su hijo-maldijo la directora.

De repente, Boruto sintió un enorme instinto asesino y se cubrió con la espalda de Sarada.

-¡MAMÁ, NO FUE MI CULPA, DE VERAS!-pidió disculpas el rubio.

Se veía a Hinata con sus ojos agrietados, enojada y con una chancla en su mano.

-¡SEÑORA UZUMAKI, FUE MI CULPA! ¡YO HICE CAER A BORUTO, NO ÉL A MÍ!-confesó la muchacha con miedo de que su novio fuera castigado por su culpa.

-¿Dime que no leíste Icha Icha del abuelo Jiraiya?-cuestionó temerosa la mujer.

Ella se sonrojó mucho y Hinata solo se dio un golpe en la frente porque debía ser cuidadosa con Himawari en esa área.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LEÍSTE ICHA ICHA, NIÑA PERVERTIDA?!-se vio a Sakura con llamas en su cuerpo de la furia.

-¡TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA, EN LAS NOCHES SE OYEN APLAUSOS EN TU CUARTO Y ENCONTRÉ TUS LIBROS PERVERTIDOS Y ME DIO CURIOSIDAD DE LEERLOS!-señaló molesta la pelinegra.

-¡DEJA DE INVADIR MI PRIVACIDAD, SHANAROO!-exclamó muy sonrojada y furiosa la mencionada.

Sarada y Boruto se fueron a esconder detrás de la directora, con una Sakura tomando la chancla de Hinata, y ella tratando de detenerla cómicamente.

-Aaah, ya te recuerdo. Sakura Haruno, la abeja reina de la Escuela de Konoha. Tuviste una serie de problemas por tus calenturas con un tal Sasuke Uchiha-recordó Shizune a la perfección.

Las dos mujeres se fueron al rincón con auras depresión haciendo círculos y diciendo que no tenían la culpa.

-Eso explica porque nacimos el mismo año-susurró Boruto a su novia.

-Con razón esta situación se me hacía notablemente familiar. Sus hijos son una réplica de ustedes-suspiro la directora.

-Señorita directora, disculpe la actitud de nuestros hijos. Hablaremos en casa con ellos-pidió Hinata.

-Dudo que eso funcione, ambas no eran muy cuidadosas en su juventud, sobre todo Sakura que era muy famosa por sus atrevidas escapadas con Sasuke-.

-¿Cual de todas, la vez del gimnasio por las regadoras y la ocasión que fue atrapada en la piscina del instituto?-cuestionó dudosa la peliazul.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA QUE A TÍ Y NARUTO LOS ATRAPARON DETRÁS DE LOS ESCENARIOS DEL TALLER DE TEATRO EN ROPA INTERIOR!-reclamó en llanto y con mucha vergüenza la rosada.

Sarada y Boruto se morían de la risa al oír que sus padres se estaban balconeando por su pasado salvaje.

-!SAKURA, DIJISTE QUE NO HABLARÍAMOS DE ESTE ASUNTO DE NUEVO!-le dijo muy roja la ojiperla.

-¿Qué no fue en el taller de cocina cubiertos de crema batida y chocolate líquido?-preguntó Shizune.

-No, esos fueron Chouji y Karui-corrigió la peliazul.

-Eso explica el nacimiento de Chouchou, será divertido contarle para molestarla-sonrió malévolamente la Uchiha.

-"Genial, ahora no podré ver a mi mamá, la tía Sakura y la tía Karui con los mismos ojos"-pensó perturbado Boruto.

Shizune solo tuvo jaqueca y decidió dejar ir a Boruto y Sarada porque no era tan fuerte su asunto como ese par de mujeres problemáticas que eran su peor pesadilla en sus tres años de clases en la preparatoria.

-Niño, esto no se volverá a hablar y no mencionen a sus padres sobre esto. No estamos muy orgullosos de nuestras estupideces en la escuela-les pidió Sakura muy roja.

-Fue de lo más incómodo enterarse de esos detalles-opinó con vergüenza Sarada.

-Mejor hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó y continuemos con nuestras vidas-propuso Hinata nerviosa.

Por su parte, Himawari se veía triste en una banca y Mitsuki iba con un montón de libros. En eso, la chica lo vio y decidió ayudarlo.

-Hola, ¿quieres una mano?-preguntó la chiquilla.

-Me caería bien-aceptó el peliblanco.

Ambos estaban acomodando los libros en los estantes y Himawari sintió la necesidad de hablar seriamente con alguien.

-Mitsuki, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?-.

-¿De qué?-preguntó curioso Mitsuki.

-Es sobre algo que me pasó. Me confesé a Inojin, pero me dijo que tiene novia y era muy chica para él-suspiró con tristeza la chica.

-Ups, lo siento-.

-Soy una tonta, debi hacerle caso a mi hermano-dijo con depresión la Uzumaki.

-Oye, no te deprimas. No es tu culpa, solo que no sabías que Inojin ya estaba en una relación-le trató de consolar la chica.

-No debí hacerme tantas ilusiones-empezó a llorar la niña.

Himawari Uzumaki era idéntica a su madre en el sentido de dar su corazón entero a alguien. Ahora mismo se sentía pésima y solo quería consuelo.

-Oye, no llores. No es tu culpa, no sabías nada sobre Inojin-le dijo Mitsuki envolviéndola en un abrazo.

La peliazul aceptó su abrazo y siguió descargando su tristeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

-Estoy contigo, no estás sola-le consoló el peliblanco.

-Soy una tonta, mejor no me seguiré fijando en niños un tiempo-suspiró Naruto.

-"Mejor para mí"-pensó Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

-Sigamos con los libros, te quité mucho tiempo-mencionó apenada la chica.

-Descuida, no me molesta perder mi tiempo si es contigo-confesó el peliblanco.

-Jijiji, tonto-sonrió divertida la girasol.

Después de terminar los deberes de Mitsuki, los dos se toparon en el pasillo con Boruto, Sarada, Hinata y Sakura discutiendo sobre un tema por lo visto muy incómodo.

-Mamá, ¿qué castigo le pusieron a mi hermano y Sarada?-preguntó muy curiosa la ojiazul.

-Solo recibieron una advertencia, hija-dijo nerviosa Hinata.

-Si Kawaki no los hubiera visto, ellos no serían descubiertos-comentó el chico con ojos serpentinos.

-Que chismoso-mencionó molesto Boruto.

-¿Mitsuki, deseas comer con nosotros en nuestra casa?-preguntó Hinata amablemente.

-Mi padre está fuera del país así que estoy disponible-aceptó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡YUPIIIIII!-celebró Himawari emocionada.

En la noche, la familia Uzumaki celebraba un convivio especial con la familia Uchiha por su larga amistad.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES ESTE CHICO RARO?!-señaló con dedo acusador Naruto.

-Es mi mejor amigo, se llama Mitsuki Hebi-presentó Himawari con ojos de estrella.

Mitsuki sintió los enormes celos de Naruto como padre al ver que creía que eran novios.

-Perdedor, al fin sientes lo que yo cuando tu hijo se robo a mi bebé-se burló Sasuke.

-¡PAPÁ!-reclamó Sarada avergonzada.

-Ni hables niña calenturienta que ya me enteré de tus aventuras con Boruto-le respondió Sasuke.

-Lo dice el pervertido que lo apodaban La Maquina Sexual de la Escuela de Konoha-señaló molesta Sarada.

-¡¿DÓNDE TE ENTERASTE?!-exclamó Sasuke aterrado.

-La directora Shizune-solo se limitó a responder la pelinegra.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE RECUERDOS!-se carcajeaba Naruto con dolor de barriga.

-"Los papás de Sarada son raros"-pensó Mitsuki con un sudor en la nuca.

Después de un rato, todos se sentaron a comer y Naruto estaba extrañado al no ver a Hana Hyuga.

-¿Donde está mi suegrita?-cuestionó el rubio mayor.

-Fue con Hanabi a ver unas cosas. Karin fue al centro comercial y después iba a ir con el tío Jiraiya a pasear-explicó Hinata.

-Bueno, estamos solos-.

Mitsuki probó la comida y le encantó ya que le parecía mejor que la de los chefs en los mejores restaurantes de Europa.

-Felicíteme al chef porque esto está muy delicioso-.

-Yo hice la comida-confesó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo le hace para que salga tan apetitoso?-cuestionó curioso Mitsuki.

-Una pizca de amor-le guiñó un ojo la Hyuga.

Naruto solo mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados a Mitsuki porque algo de él se le hacía muy conocido.

-Niño, ¿quién es tu padre?-.

-Se llama Orochimaru Hebi-respondió con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

-¡¿EL PROFESOR OROCHIMARU?!-exclamó con terror los adultos.

-¿Por qué reaccionan así?-preguntó Boruto consternado.

-¿Cómo conocen a mi papá?-preguntó muy extrañado.

-Fue el terror de la Escuela de Konoha en nuestros tiempos. Creiamos que quería un romance con Sasuke y reprobaba a todo el mundo por diversión-contó con miedo.

-¡NI ME LO RECUERDES, TARADO!-reclamó muy molesto el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo fue que Orochimaru tuvo un hijo?-preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Mi mami amaba a mi padre y fue su alumna estrella hace muchos años. Se llama Anko Hebi, antes Anko Mitarashi-explicó el chico.

-¡¿LA AMA DE LAS SERPIENTES ES TU MADRE?!-gritaron los adultos de nuevo.

-Que bonito apodo, mamá me platicó de eso. Dice que disfrutaba torturar a un par de zoquetes en la preparatoria-contó inocentemente Mitsuki.

-¡ERAMOS NOSOTROS!-respondieron Sasuke y Naruto furiosos.

-Ups, no sabía-sonrió el chico divertido.

-Que pequeño es el mundo-suspiró Hinata ante esos recuerdos.

Después de la cena, todos se quedaron dormir en la casa Uzumaki. Sarada y Himawari quedaron juntas, Mitsuki y Boruto en otro cuarto, y los dos matrimonios en habitaciones separadas.

-Perdón por molestarlos con dormir aquí-dijo Mitsuki.

-Me divertí mucho con la caras de mis padres al oír que eres el hijo de la persona que más temen-sonrió Boruto.

-Papá piensa volver un tiempo a Japón para descansar un tiempo de sus investigaciones de biología-recordó el peliblanco.

-Sera divertido ver las caras de terror de mis papás al ver a los tuyos de nuevo-sonrió con mucha maldad el rubio.

-Lo sé-.

-Oí que a Himawari la mandaron a volar, pobrecita pero se lo advertí-mencionó el tema el rubio.

-Lamento si me oigo malvado, pero estaba celebrando por dentro que eso no hubiera resultado-comentó muy aliviado el peliblanco.

-De verdad te gusta mi hermana, ¿no andarás por su dinero?-dijo con sospecha el Uzumaki.

-Soy millonario también, no necesito de eso. Lo único que me importa es ella y su felicidad-habló con sinceridad el chico.

-Bueno, solo te deseo suerte porque mi hermana es una cabeza hueca-sonrió con diversión el rubio.

-Ya me di cuenta, es una alumna muy difícil. Le cuesta trabajo concentrarse en sus tareas-recordó el tutor.

-Sobre todo por los chicos guapos, te va a ser difícil ganarte su total atención-le advirtió Boruto.

-Ni modos, me metí en un camino sin retorno-suspiró Mitsuki.

Mientras tanto, Sarada y Himawari platicaban acerca del mismo asunto.

-Lamento lo que pasó hoy-le dijo la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, aún me duele lo que sucedió. Me siento mejor-respondió la peliazul.

-Cuéntame como fue que ocurrió-pidió Sarada.

-Bueno...-.

Flashback

Himawari estaba completamente decidida a ir por todo por su primer amor Inojin Yamanaka.

-Tú puedes Himawari-habló sola la chica.

Ella se lanzó y se paró frente a Inojin cuando estaba solo frente a su casillero.

-Hola Inojin-saludó la chica.

-Pero si es la hermana de Boruto...¿Himawari?-dijo con duda el rubio.

-Jijiji, así es-sonrió la mujer.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-.

-Bueno, yo quería decirte algo ahora que estamos a solas-suspiró con nervios la ojiazul.

-Dime-.

-Solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho-confesó la niña.

Inojin no reaccionó con mucha sorpresa porque no era la primera ni la última que se le confesaba de esa forma.

-Mira, apenas te conozco y te me confiesas de golpe. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte a lo que sientes-dijo con mucha tranquilidad el rubio.

-No digo que quiera ser tu novia, pero podemos ser amigos y...-trató de decir la niña con el corazón empezando a romperse.

-Tengo novia y no quiero meterme en un problema. Además eres muy chica para mí y no quiero meterme en problemas con Boruto-le dio a saber sus motivos el ojiazul.

La cara de Himawari se ensombreció y un enorme instinto asesino monstruoso salió de su cuerpo.

-¿Himawari?-dijo con algo de temor el rubio.

-¡TONTOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó con furia la niña.

Inojin vio a Himawari con los ojos blancos agrietados y le dio un potente en la entrepierna.

-¡ROMPISTE MI CORAZON, AHORA ROMPERÉ ALGO TUYO!-exclamó enojada la peliazul.

Himawari salió corriendo de allí llorando y dejó al Yamanaka con el peor dolor de su vida.

Flashback fin

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se carcajeaba Sarada en la cama.

-¡NO FUE GRACIOSO!-reclamó indignada la niña.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ME DUELE LA BARRIGA!-no podía dejar de reír la Uchiha.

-¡ERES MALA, PERVERTIDA DE CLÓSET!-le dijo con enojo la Uzumaki.

Sarada dejó de reír porque odiaba ese apodo que le clavó Boruto hace tiempo.

-¡RETIRA TUS PALABRAS!-.

-¡NO QUIERO!-se volteó la peliazul.

Sarada le dio un almohadazo a traición a la cabeza de la girasol y ella enfureció. Himawari le devolvió otro almohadazo y comenzó una guerra cómica entre ambas chicas.  
Desde el cuarto de Boruto se escuchaba el ruido y el rubio solo se dio un tope porque las dos juntas eran muy infantiles.

-No dejan dormir a gusto, mejor vamos a ver que pasa y decirle que se callen-se quejó Boruto.

-Mejor te acompaño-secundó Mitsuki.

Las dos chicas empezaron a forcejear bastante, pero Sarada era más fuerte que Himawari por su edad y mayor complexión. La Uchiha tenía sujeta de los brazos a la peliazul y ella trataba de forcejear.

-¡SUÉLTAME O TE IRÁ MAL, DE VERAS!-exclamó muy enojada la chica.

-Eres débil, aún no puedes vencerme-le recordó muy malvadamente la pelinegra.

Sarada quedaba mirando unos segundos las facciones de su amiga y por un instante se le figuró a Boruto.

-Eres muy linda Himawari, no dejes que te vuelvan a romper el corazón-le pidió Sarada acariciando su mejilla dejando sonrojada a Himawari.

-G-gracias-dijo muy nerviosa la girasol.

-Tan linda, inocente y ultrajable-susurró la pelinegra.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó confundida Himawari.

-¡NADA, NADA!-respondió nerviosa Sarada.

En eso, Boruto y Mitsuki entraron a la habitación y vieron a las dos chicas en posición comprometedora.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA?!-exclamó Boruto en shock.

-¡HIMAWARI!-gritó consternado Mitsuki.

-¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-dijo nerviosa Sarada.

-¡¿POR QUE INTENTAS ABUSAR DE LA ULTRAJABLE HIMAWARI?!-reclamó rojo Mitsuki.

-¿Que dijiste Mitsuki?-cuestionó confusa la peliazul.

-¡NO SEAN MALPENSADOS, QUEDAMOS ASI PORQUE NOS ESTÁBAMOS PELEANDO Y USTEDES LLEGARON!-explicó Sarada molesta.

-Miren, dejen eso de la ultrajable de mi hermana y mejor vayamos a dormir-bostezó Boruto.

-¿Por qué dicen que soy ultrajable?-preguntó muy confundida Himawari.

-Himawari, eres tierna, bonita y muy atrayente para tu corta edad. Sin querer haces que todos, incluyéndome, deseen robar tu inocencia. Estoy seguro que Sarada estuvo a punto de hacerlo-aseguró aburrido su hermano.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-exclamó muy avergonzada la niña.

-¡NO QUISE HACER ESO, ME GUSTA EL PLÁTANO, NO LA PAPAYA!-reclamó muy enojada la Uchiha.

-¡NO QUIERO PERDER MI INOCENCIA TAN PRONTO! ¡NO HASTA QUE ESTÉ MÁS GRANDE!-lloró lágrimas anime la girasol.

-Yo te ayudaré-se ofreció Mitsuki para no permitir que alguien se aprovechara de ella.

-Eres el mejor, por eso te quiero mucho-agradeció con un abrazo la pequeña adolescente.

-"Contrólate, contrólate. No debo ultrajar a Himawari por todo lo que es bueno y por mi vida"-pensó muy nervioso el peliblanco.

Varios dias más tarde, una reunión se citaba en Hyuga Corps. Nadie sabía como se logró pagar la enorme deuda que había hipotecado Hiashi Hyuga y sus dudas serían resueltas ahora.

-Padre, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-se quejó un castaño de 36 años de edad con ojos blancos.

-Neji, no tenemos de otra. Si alguien compró la empresa, debemos someternos a sus exigencias-suspiró con desagrado Hizashi Hyuga, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi.

De repente, se veía a Hiashi con un traje elegante empresarial, cortesía de Naruto para su malestar, y caminó frente a ellos.

-Tío, es un gusto verlo-saludó Neji educadamente.

-Es un gusto, Neji-devolvió el saludo el antiguo dueño de la empresa.

-Hermano, ¿quién compró la empresa?-preguntó Hizashi muy curioso.

-No puedo decirlo hasta que lo vean-mencionó muy enojado el otro Hyuga.

Los tres caminaron a la sala de junta presidencial y esperaron varios minutos para que llegaran el resto de la gente.  
Los ejecutivos llegaron uno a uno, todos miembros de la familia Hyuga y al último vieron arribar a la sala a Hana y Hanabi Hyuga.

-¡¿USTEDES QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?!-exclamó Neji enojado.

-Neji, ¿no te enseñó tu padre a ser mas respetuoso con tu tía?-regañó Hana a su sobrino.

-Fuimos invitadas por el nuevo dueño de la empresa y no te conviene ser un grosero si no deseas ser despedido-amenazó Hanabi.

Neji sabía que su prima no era mentirosa y no podía abrir la boca sin pensar antes las cosas. De repente, un hombre rubio de ojos azules entró a la habitación y Neji lo reconoció como el que manchó el nombre de los Hyuga.

-¡¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ, UZUMAKI?! ¡VUELVE AL BARRIO DE QUINTA DE DONDE VIENES!-exclamó muy furioso el Hyuga.

-Gusto en verte, Neji. No son formas de hablar al nuevo dueño de Hyuga Corps-recalcó el rubio con una sonrisa malvada.

-Es cierto, Neji-admitió con malestar Hiashi.

Neji solo se recargó en la pared muy consternado porque el esposo de su prima deshonrada era la razón del ascenso de la compañía familiar de sus cenizas.  
Los Hyuga platicaban muy nerviosos sobre el asunto tremendo que se acababa de dar en ese mismo instante, y Naruto pidió la palabra.

-Familia Hyuga, sé que es difícil que su peor lastre sea su salvador, pero no me interesa. Ahora mando yo y como tal tengo la facultad de poner y quitar a quien considere justo. Tengo experiencia con Senju Corps para saber manejar esta empresa similar. Tengo pensando un nuevo presidente que es perfecto para ustedes porque conoce su estilo de pensamiento mucho mejor que yo, pasa por favor a la sala-dijo Naruto serio.

De las puertas del lugar, se vio a Hinata Uzumaki con un elegante y hermoso traje de ejecutiva que la hacía notar como la mandamás. Sus dos hijos la escoltaban con trajes elegantes para la ocasión, ademas de que eran mitad Hyuga por lo que debían estar allí.

-Saluden a su nueva presidenta ejecutiva Hinata Uzumaki-les declaró Naruto con orgullo.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró Neji pálido.

Neji notó que ante él no estaba la Hinata tímida y temerosa que conoció toda su vida, sino una mujer hecha y derecha con ganas de fastidiarlos a todos por abandonarla.

-Jamás pensé en volver a ver sus asquerosas caras, pero eso sería un insulto para mí porque desciendo del mismo antepasado. Voy a ser clara: Los odio y no me tocaré el corazón con ustedes como lo hicieron conmigo en el pasado. Habrán muchos cambios por aquí y les aseguro que limpiaré este desorden que mi estúpido padre dejó en este sitio-informó con mucha seriedad y enojo Hinata.

-Mamá manda-apoyó Himawari con el puño alzado.

-Ssssh-le silenció Boruto.

-Ups-sonrió apenada la niña.

-Nadie de ustedes se salvará de mí y les juro que me divertiré mucho. Además, solo tengo una última cosa que hacer-dijo Hinata poniéndose lentes negros.

La mujer se paró encima de la mesa y empezó a hacer un baile gracioso de burla a los demás.

-¡AJA, AJA, SOY LA MEJOR! ¡UH, UH, AJA, UH, UH!-se burlaba muy infantilmente Hinata siendo contagiada por su familia.

-Esa es mi mamá-alzó el pulgar Boruto.

De repente, Hanabi se unió y empezó a hacer el mismo baile coreográfico porque se veía divertido molestar a los estirados Hyuga.

-¡HANA, HAS ALGO POR TUS HIJAS QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO!-regañó Hiashi a su esposa.

Hana se paró de su silla y le sacó la lengua y enseñó su parpado como niña, dejando muy sorprendido a su marido. La mujer se unió a sus hijas y les siguió el juego para vergüenza de todos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se reía Naruto de las payasadas de su mujer.

Se veía a Boruto y Himawari unirse también porque les correspondía burlarse de la familia de su madre por lo que le pasar. Todos se iban muy molestos de la sala y la familia Uzumaki se reían porque el tormento apenas iniciaba para los Hyuga.


	15. Chapter 15

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capítulo 14 UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA PARA AMAR

alexzero: La familia Hyuga será humillada de lo peor.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

blacknigthwalker: Espero que te agrade este episodio.

jorgecr72: Los castigos serán sutiles, pero efectivos.

NaruHina The Last: Hinata es malvada cuando se lo propone.

Zafir09: Este capítulo abrirá la pauta a otras cosas que vendrán.

OTAKUFire: Aún debo hacer debutar a ChouKarui.

MadeNaruHina26: Espero hacerte reír más seguido, ese es mi negocio.

Era la hora de las clases y el grupo de amigos de Boruto se reunía en la cafetería.

-Que bueno que mañana nos dan una semana libre-suspiró Chouchou.

-Eres una holgazana-señaló Sarada molesta.

-Al menos no soy una chica de cascos ligeros que anda de cusca con rubios de ojos azules-se burló la morena por lo ocurrido el otro día.

Sarada enfureció por eso y sonrió malvadamente porque recordó algo que usaría para traumar a su amiga.

-Adivina que me enteré de tus padres, Chouchou-dijo con malicia la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Sarada contó que Chouji y Karui, los padres de Chouchou, fueron hallados en el Taller de Cocina desnudos y con chocolate y crema batida en zonas no muy santas.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó muy perturbada la castaña.

-Si es cierto, la directora Shizune nos informó accidentalmente sobre ello-secundó con mucha vergüenza Boruto.

-¡ES MENTIRA, NO QUIERO OÍR ESO DE NUEVO!-gritó muy asqueada la chica porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres desnudos con crema batida y chocolate líquido.

-Sarada 1, Chouchou 0-dio el marcador Shikadai.

-¡LALALALALA, NO OIGO, NO OIGO, SOY DE PALO, TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!-decía infantilmente la gordita.

-Ya basta de idioteces, ¿se enteraron de que Inojin anda con Sumire desde hace días?-les dio el chisme Yodo.

-¿Con la delegada?-preguntó interesado Shinki.

-Así es, el muy cabrón se la ligó y es su próxima víctima-contó la rubia.

-¿Cuánto a qué los sorprenden in fraganti como al par de calientes de Boruto y Sarada?-apostó Chouchou.

Sarada se enojó y le jaló la mejilla a su amiga muy molesta por el comentario.

-Cuando estés en mi situación, no esperes misericordia de mi parte-le advirtió muy furioso la Uchiha.

-Fue una bromita-se disculpó cómicamente la chica.

Mitsuki miraba a Himawari que buscaba un lugar donde sentarse y él alzó la mano para que ella se sentara.

-¡AQUÍ HIMA!-.

La girasol volteó y vio a Mitsuki con los amigos de su hermano. Ella fue gustosa a sentarse al lado del peliblanco.

-Gracias por apartarme mi lugar, no hay donde sentarse hoy, de veras-suspiró la chiquilla.

-Bienvenida, hermanita-saludó el rubio.

-Gracias, ahora que me salí de las porristas ya no me apartan lugar-explicó la chica muy frustrada.

-Si deseas donde sentarte, aquí siempre hay un lugar donde serás recibida-le informó Sarada con una sonrisa.

-Por eso los quiero mucho-dijo la girasol con ojos con lágrimas exagerados.

Mientras tanto, Hiashi estaba que echaba espuma por la boca por las decisiones de su hija mayor en la empresa y con su futuro.

Flashback

El patriarca Hyuga estaba reunido en la oficina que ahora le pertenecía a Hinata Uzumaki, y esta la veía fríamente como alguien digno de su familia.

-Señor Hyuga, he decidido que usted es muy valioso para que siga en nuestras filas por lo que conservará su empleo-informó con seriedad la nueva presidenta.

-Al fin una sabia decisión de tu parte, señora Uzumaki-declaró con sarcasmo el sujeto.

-Lo pensé mucho y tengo en mente el puesto ideal para usted-.

-¿De vicepresidente ejecutivo?-cuestionó el castaño curioso.

-No-.

-¿De director de finanzas?-.

-Tampoco, señor Hyuga-respondió tranquilamente la peliazul.

-¿Entonces que puesto me va a asignar?-preguntó con duda Hiashi.

-De director de la higiene ambiental de Hyuga Corps-informó la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso que es?-.

-Osea que usted será el nuevo conserje, vaya a limpiar los baños que le hace falta una buena manita de gato-ordenó con mucha malicia la mujer.

Flashback fin

Mientras Hiashi se encargaba de los baños, Hinata disfrutaba del trato que le daba a su padre ya que él le hizo lo mismo hace muchos años atrás. 15 años de ser mamá era suficiente experiencia para tratar con un par de niños revoltosos y eso era más difícil que con su familia estirada.  
Por su parte, Karin disfrutaba de su nueva oficina siendo la nueva vicepresidencia de Hyuga Corps. Hinata había decidido colocarla como su mano derecha y lo disfrutaba en grande.

-Tengo sed, ¡GATO, DAME MI JUGO DE MANZANA QUE TE PEDI!-pidió engreídamente la pelirroja.

De la puerta salió un Neji vestido de cosplay de sirvienta y muy furioso por lo que pasaba.

-¿Deseaba algo, ama suprema?-preguntó el Hyuga con ganas de asesinar a la Uzumaki.

-Quiero mi juguito de manzana y un buen masaje de pies-pidió muy autoritaria la Uzumaki.

-Enseguida, señorita-murmuró muy molesto el castaño.

El pobre Hyuga iba a la cafetería y todos los empleados se burlaban a carcajadas del maid. El Hyuga casi destruía sus dientes por la furia de ser humillado de esa forma.  
En cambio, Hizashi Hyuga estaba en otro puesto muy importante en la empresa: De sacacopias.

-Maldita sea la hora en que mi estúpido hermano empezó a joder a Hinata para que se desquite con nosotros-se quejó muy enojado el castaño.

En otro lugar, el abuelo de Hinata estaba muy enfadado por el maldito trabajo en donde lo dejaron.

Flashback

-Hija mía, te apiadarás de tu abuelo, ¿verdad?-le pidió el anciano.

-Hmp, cuando yo estaba en problemas no me ayudó asi que he decidido dejarlo en un buen puesto que se merece-señaló con mucha molestia la presidenta.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Estará en el puesto de presidente en optimización de espacios de uso automovilístico y experto en la manipulación de dispositivos volátiles de material textil-declaró la mujer.

-¿Eso que es?-.

-Quieres decir que trabajarás en el estacionamiento de "Viene Viene" y usarás un pañuelo para orientar a los empleados-explicó muy divertida la Uzumaki.

Flashback fin

-Estoy muy viejo para estos trabajos-suspiró con mucho fastidio el sujeto.

Por su parte, Shikadai había estado muy pensativo esa misma tarde. Su padre misteriosamente se estaba portando muy bien en estos días y no se le ocurría cual era la causa.

-Esto apesta-suspiró el chico.

De repente, Shikadai bajó y oyó tocar la puerta. Cuando él abrió contempló a su padre parado en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-cuestionó sospechosamente el adolescente.

-Nada, solo venía a saludar y quizás platicar a solas contigo-mencionó el sujeto.

-Hmp, no te creo nada-señaló muy desconfiado el chico.

-¿Dime cuándo te he quedado mal? Mejor no me contestes, ¿y tu madre?-.

-Está trabajando en Avon, anda cobrando la tanda-mencionó el adolescente.

-Sabe que le doy pensión, no tiene que trabajar-se quejó el Nara.

-Mamá odia estar sin quehacer y se entretiene con eso. ¿Dime a que vienes? Soy tan listo como tú como para saber que tramas algo-señaló el Nara joven.

-Me descubriste, vengo a hacer una especie de trato contigo de padre a hijo-explicó el sujeto.

Ambos se sentaban con un refresco de cola en un vaso y platicaban de un asunto muy bizarro.

-Por ahí un pajarito me dijo que tú tienes novia-mencionó Shikamaru con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No tengo novia-mintió el adolescente.

-Mirai Sarutobi, la hija de mi antiguo maestro Asuma. Que pequeño es el mundo-dio a saber el Nara mayor, poniendo en jaque a Shikadai.

-¿Quién te dijo que ella anda conmigo en secreto?-preguntó muy espantado el chico.

-Los he investigado a los dos porque ambos son mi familia y tengo que saber de ustedes. No somos tan distintos, andas con una linda mujer tres años mayor que tú, me haces sentir orgulloso picarón-se burló el Nara adulto.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO O TE IRÁ MAL!-amenazó el cabeza de piña de ojos verdes.

-Pues hazme un favor y puedo convencer a Asuma que te deje andar con su hija sin necesidad de esconderse-propuso un trato el Nara.

-Hmp, ¿es lo que creo que deseas?-cuestionó muy sospechoso el adolescente.

-Así es, hijo-.

-¿Por qué quieres conquistar de nuevo a mi mamá? Ella ya no es una jovencita y tú tienes preferencia por las modelos-mencionó desconfiado Shikadai.

-Ya me aburrí de eso, es lo mismo de siempre con ellas: Llévame a esto, quiero lo otro-se excusó el adulto muy fastidiado.

-Que patético eres-.

-Lo dice el que no puede enfrentar al padre de su novia a escondidas-señaló el Nara mayor.

-Touché-.

-Tu mamá tiene lo suyo a pesar de su edad, sigue tan bonita como la recuerdo-mencionó con algo de nostalgia Shikamaru.

-Mi madre no es una fácil como las mujeres que frecuentas. De verdad te odia y ella no se dejará llevar por tu dinero-le advirtió el chico.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me atrae de ella, es un reto para mí y su carácter salvaje indomable es fascinante. Por eso me gustó la primera vez que nos vimos la cara-contó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué no luchaste por ella si tanto te atraía?-le reclamó el adolescente.

-Se desapareció sin dejar pista y realmente me arrepiento de no seguir con tu mamá. Nunca pensé que ella fuera a quedar embarazada y tener un hijo mío, sino mi madre me hubiera obligado a estar a su lado-comentó el Nara mayor.

-Oye, estarías a la fuerza con los dos-.

-Pero me hubiera acostumbrado a Temari y a tí, y quizás todo sería distinto. La responsabilidad de una familia te cambia mucho, mira por ejemplo al presidente Naruto y sus hijos. He oído que él crió a su familia en una dura situación después de embarazar a la hija del presidente Hiashi Hyuga y tomó su responsabilidad como un buen padre de familia, a pesar de su situación difícil-habló con algo de admiración el Nara.

-Sus hijos son buenos amigos míos y vivían cerca de mi casa, les fue muy mal hasta que el señor Naruto fue declarado heredero de los Senju-aclaró Shikadai.

Los dos empezaban a platicar más fluidamente de muchas cosas y una relación padre-hijo empezaba a nacer sin querer. Shikadai platicaba de lo que su madre y él habían estado haciendo estos años, y Shikamaru oía con mucha atención.  
De repente, Temari llegó y vio muy extrañado al par de vagos en el sillón platicando muy amenamente.

-Buenas tardes, no es día de visita, haragán mujeriego-le recordó la rubia.

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi único hijo de forma voluntaria?-bromeó el Nara abrazando a Shikadai.

-Hmp, como sea. Tengo cosas que hacer, cuando te vayas cierra la puerta-declaró muy indiferente la mujer.

Temari se fue de allí con una cara de molestia arriba para tomar un baño y dejó a los dos solos.

-Ella te odia de verdad, tienes mucho que hacer-señaló Shikadai a su padre.

-Que fastidio, pero ni modos-suspiró el vago.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde Boruto y Sarada paseaban a solas en su inicio de su semana de vacaciones. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaban un tiempo solos como cuando eran niños.

-Que bello día hoy-admiró Sarada viendo el paisaje.

-Me acuerdo cuando nuestros padres nos llevaban a jugar al parque con Himawari-recordó su infancia el niño.

-Y siempre terminábamos lastimados por tu culpa-señaló un poco enojada la mujer.

-Sí, mamá nos curaba en casa y nos compraba helado para que dejáramos de llorar-recordó con una sonrisa el rubio.

Los dos adolescentes veían a un par de niños jugando en los columpios y recordaban cuando tenían esa edad jugando en ese sitio.

-Que viejos tiempos, aún no sabíamos las cosas malas que mis padres vivían y la situación económica que sufrían, pero solo se ocupaba de que creciéramos sin ninguna preocupación, de veras-.

Los dos se sentaron en los columpios y se mecían muy despacio porque ya tenía tiempo que no lo hacían.

-Mañana voy a tu casa a bañarme en tu piscina, nuestros padres andan muy ocupados y no deseo aburrirme en casa-le avisó la chica.

-Himawari va a estar allí, ella querrá compañía-señaló el chico.

-Invita a los demás, casi no nos juntamos. Organicemos una pijamada y tengamos un convivio sano-propuso la Uchiha.

-Me parece bien-.

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto y miraban las nubes perezosamente ya que era relajante.

-Que lindo se ve, con razón Shikadai le gusta hacer esto muy seguido-argumentó Sarada.

-Mira, esa se parece a una mariposa-señaló Boruto al cielo.

-Es una polilla-corrigió Sarada.

-Son casi lo mismo-.

-No, las polillas son malas-argumentó la pelinegra.

-Hmp, eres una aguafiestas-se quejó el ojiazul.

-Perdona, soy muy analítica para mi propio bien-suspiró la mujer.

-Mejor calla y sigue mirando al cielo-le pidió el rubio.

Después de un rato, los dos se quedaron dormidos por andar mirando el paisaje y no se dieron cuenta de que empezaba a nublarse.  
Una gota cayó del cielo y despertó a Sarada, quien al abrir los ojos miró que el cielo estaba negro.

-¡BORUTO, DESPIERTA QUE NOS VA A AGARRAR LA TORMENTA!-exclamó a su novio apurada.

El rubio despertó y se soltó una fuerte tormenta que los empapó en cuestión de segundos. Los doa iban huyendo a donde sea que no hubiera lluvia, pero el parque era muy extenso y no había casa en hectáreas.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó Boruto.

Sarada apenas miró un campo de mini golf y se contemplaba un juego lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los dos.

-¡ALLÍ HAY UN LUGAR!-señaló la Uchiha y tomó la mano de su novio para llevarlo a la construcción.

Los dos se metieron al lugar y empezaron a temblar de frío porque había mucho viento y el agua estaba helada.

-Me estoy congelando-titiritó de frío el Uzumaki completamente mojado.

El chico vio a su novia casi con hipotermia y la abrazó para pasarle calor según lo había visto en la televisión.

-Boruto, eso no funciona así. Debemos quitarnos la ropa mojada o no surtirá efecto-aclaró con mucha vergüenza la pelinegra.

-Esto es peor que la vez de la escuela-suspiró con frío el chico

-No te preocupes por mí, no es la primera vez que nos abrazamos desnudos-recordó Sarada con mucha vergüenza.

-Eramos niños-le señaló el Uzumaki.

Un viento helado sopló y los interrumpió, haciéndolos temblar más de frío, y los obligo a quitarse de encima todo y quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Sarada y Boruto se abrazaban y el calor empezó a circular de nuevo en sus cuerpos.

-Nada de esto saldrá de este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?-le hizo jurar la pelinegra a su novia.

-De acuerdo-sonrió con vergüenza el Uzumaki.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso para mí, esto es lo malo de ser adolescente. Antes nos bañábamos desnudos sin ningún problema y ahora me da vergüenza estar así contigo-comentó la Uchiha muy apenada.

-Al menos estamos juntos en esto-.

Ambos chicos veían la tormenta que no tenía fin y se ponía peor, además de que empezaban a caer rayos.

-Esto está haciéndose más fuerte-contempló Sarada muy preocupada.

-Nos espera una larga noche aquí-mencionó Boruto.

Boruto notó que la ropa interior de Sarada se transparentaba y se volteó porque se le miraba todo.

-Boruto, perdona por haber insistido en ir al parque-se disculpó la chica.

-Descuida, no debimos quedarnos dormidos-dijo el rubio.

-Oye, mira los celulares. Llamemos a mis padres a mis padres o a los tuyos-pidió Sarada.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo cayó en la antena de señal de la ciudad y la señal se perdió.

-Oh oh, la señal está muerta-dijo con miedo el rubio.

-Maldita sea, estamos varados aquí-suspiró con pesar la muchacha.

Boruto miró arriba y se fijó en una cosa extraña que atrapó su atención.

-Oye, Sarada. Mira allá arriba-señaló con el dedo el ojiazul.

La muchacha alzó su vista y se fijó en dos corazones con nombres dentro de él.

-Naruto y Hinata por siempre, y Sasuke y Sakura por siempre. Que horror, ellos se besaban aquí-dijo con pesar Sarada.

-No quiero pensar que aquí nos concibieron juntos-comentó muy pálido el Uzumaki.

-No lo creo, nuestros cumpleaños son tres meses de diferencia y soy la menor-explicó la Uchiha.

-Que susto, por un segundo pensé que tenían fetiches raros-declaró el rubio muy aliviado.

-Oye, voltéate. Voy a quitar un poco de agua de mi sostén-pidió la Uchiha.

Boruto se volteó y la chica empezó a quitarse su sostén copa B. Ella lo empezó a exprimir y se dio cuenta de que se iba a resfriar si lo dejaba puesto.

-Tengo un problema, mi bra esta demasiado húmedo y no debo ponérmelo o tendré una pulmonía para mañana-le avisó con una sonrojo la chica.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Solo cierra los ojos y no veas, voy a abrazarte y solo no mires-le pidió con vergüenza la mujer.

Boruto cerró los ojos y Sarada se cubrió con sus manos para después pegarse a su novio y recibir calor humano.

-Soy yo o el ambiente está mas caliente-susurró Sarada muy roja.

-Yo estoy igual-mencionó con pena el Uzumaki.

De repente, la muchacha sintió algo duro por su trasero y tenían un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

-¿Dime que son las llaves de tu carro?-dijo muy perturbada la chica.

-Perdón, no es mi intención-.

La Uchiha se quitó y cubrió su busto con sus brazos con pudor y molestia.

-Eres un cerdo-.

-¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA, ES MI CUERPO REACCIONANDO A LA SITUACIÓN!-le reclamó el rubio tapando su erección.

-¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR ASÍ CON ESA BESTIA PICANDO MI TRASERO!-declaró la chica.

De repente, un viento aún más fuerte sopló empapó toda a la Uchiha. El cuerpo mojado de la chica solo logró hacer peor la excitación del rubio.

-¡TE ODIO, BORUTO!-exclamó muy avergonzada la chica.

La chica se volteó y no quería verle la cara a su novio porque estaba muy enfadada.

-Sarada, lo siento mucho-se disculpó el chico.

-Me siento humillada, es la peor cita de todas-se quejó al punto de las lagrimas la chica.

-No fue mi intención, de veras-intentó razonar el Uzumaki.

-Solo quiero ir a casa-susurró la Uchiha empezando a llorar.

Sarada empezó a entrar en llanto y el rubio la volvió a abrazar hasta que a ella se le pasara. La Uchiha siempre había sido un poco sensible con respecto a cuando ella no podía controlar la situación y eso era de siempre.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. No es el fin del mundo, estoy contigo-le susurró al oído el rubio.

-Tengo miedo, estoy mojada, asustada y desnuda. Quiero estar en mi cuarto con un chocolate caliente-susurró con mucho temor la chica.

-Tranquila, ¿recuerdas cuando nos perdimos en el supermercado cuando teníamos 7 años?-le dijo el ojiazul acariciando el cabello de su novia con dulzura.

-Me puse a llorar ese día y estuve abrazada a tí hasta que nos encontraron-recordó un poco más tranquila la chica.

-Esto es un poco parecido, estaremos bien y cuando menos lo esperes vamos a ir a casa-le empezó a calmar Boruto.

Sarada solo se quedó en silencio y veía la tormenta que caía afuera. Ella empezó a recuperar el control de sus emociones, pero no se despegó de su novio.

-Perdón por todo, perdí la cabeza por la situación-.

-Descuida, a mí me pasa lo mismo-le respondió el Uzumaki.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Boruto y no hizo nada por cubrir sus pechos pequeños y redondos.

-Sarada, tápate-pidió rojo el chico.

Él fue callado por un beso en los labios de parte de su novia y ella lo arrinconó en la pared.

-Te amo-susurró con lágrimas la chica.

Sarada llevó la mano de Boruto a su pecho derecho, dejando muy rojo y paralizado al Uzumaki.

-Siente mi corazón, este late por tí cuando te veo llegar. Ahora mismo siento que puedo morir de amor-lloraba con una sonrisa al chico.

-S-Sarada-susurró el muchacho contemplando a su novia en topless y con mucho cariño hacia ella.

Los dos se unieron en un lento beso que empezó a ser más rápido y despiadado. Ambos adolescentes habían cruzado la línea como sus padres en sus tiempos y no había retorno.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata iba en su carro a su casa y se paró en un semáforo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurría con su hijo y quería llamarlo.

-Maldición, no hay señal. Espero que no haya ocurrido algo malo-revisó la Uzumaki muy preocupada.

La pobre Himawari estaba en casa de Mitsuki recibiendo sus clases extra y quedó atrapada en la tormenta.

-No hay señal, que aburrido-suspiró la peliazul adolescente.

-No te preocupes, aquí nos entretenemos con juegos de mesa mientras la lluvia pase o tu mamá venga por tí-declaró el peliblanco.

-Solo espero que Boruto y Sarada estén bien y que no los haya atrapado la tormenta-deseó la niña.

-Esos dos estarán bien, ¿que es lo peor que puede suceder?-.

En el campo de minigolf, las cosas se habían tornado muy caliente para los dos chicos con las hormonas alborotadas. Ambos se besaban mientras se frotaban sus intimidades y se daban una buena calentada tocando sus cuerpos.

-¡ESPERA SARADA, DEBEMOS DETENERNOS!-recapacitó el rubio asustado.

La Uchiha recuperaba el aliento y se colocó a lado del rubio muy apenada por su reacción. Nunca había sido así de atrevida y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, algo que heredó de su madre.

-Perdona, perdí el control-se disculpó la chica.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos y Sarada miraba con detenimiento el pene erecto de Boruto.

-No recuerdo que fuera tan grande de niña-sonrió roja la Uchiha.

-Tus pechos son pequeños y redondos, son lindos-respondió el ojiazul.

-Me resigné al ver como son mi abuela y mi madre. Ninguna de las dos son dotadas como la tía Hinata, Himawari es una suertuda-sonrió con envidia la mujer.

-Casi cruzamos el límite, si tu padre se enterara de eso soy hombre muerto-mencionó el rubio.

-Ni que lo digas-sonrió con diversión la Uchiha.

Ya había pasado mas de un minuto y la erección de Boruto no cesaba.

-¿Duele?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-No, pero molesta-respondió incomodo Boruto.

Sarada no podía despegar la vista y ella lo tocó sin pensarlo, haciendo que el rubio gimiera.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, no quiero quedarme con las ganas-le informó la Uchiha decidida.

Sarada usó la otra mano y metió la de Boruto en su intimidad por sorpresa.

-Hazme terminar de una vez por todas y no hablemos de esto en público-pidió la pelinegra.

La muchacha empezó a jalar repetidamente el miembro de su novio y este estimulaba a Sarada por su parte.

-Tus dedos son muy grandes-gemía la Uchiha.

-Tu mano es suave y pequeña-susurraba excitado el ojiazul.

La chica se tocaba el pecho izquierdo con la mano que tenía libre y no duraron mucho en llegar al clímax porque los besos y caricias de hace rato estaban cobrando factura. Los dos ahogaron su orgasmo con sus manos libres y cayeron al piso juntos.

-N-nadie sabrá de esto o te mato, Boruto-le hizo jurar la Uchiha muy roja y jadeando.

-¿Haremos esto de nuevo?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Eso júralo, pero nada de coito aún-puso su regla la chica.

-Hasta que estés lista-aceptó Boruto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al día siguiente, Boruto y Sarada vieron la luz del sol alumbrándolos y el rubio fue despertado por una pelota en el rostro.

-¡NOS VOLVIMOS A QUEDAR DORMIDOS!-exclamó Boruto espantado.

Los dos se pusieron la ropa húmeda y salieron todos despeinados y mal arreglados. La gente los veía sonrojados y con picardía, y los dos novios salían del sitio muy rápido.

-Otra vez nos pasó lo mismo-suspiró avergonzada la Uchiha.

Boruto veía que ya había señal y que su celular tenía 89 llamadas perdidas de su padre y su madre.

-¡MIERDA, ESTAMOS MUERTOS!-exclamó pálido el Uzumaki.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-exclamó Sarada al revisar 123 llamadas de su madre.

Los dos llamaron a sus familias y cada uno tuvo una conversación en el teléfono.

-¡BORUTO! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!, ¡¿TE HICIERON DAÑO?!, ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!-se escuchó la voz de una Hinata extremadamente alterada.

-Mamá, me quedé toda la noche atrapado en el parque con la tormenta. Apenas desperté con Sarada-explicó el rubio.

-Que bueno que estes a salvo, yo estaba pensando lo peor. Tu papá casi llama a todo el mundo porque no aparecías-contó con voz de alivio total la Uzumaki.

-Perdóname mamá, fue algo que no pude controlar y quería llamarte, pero la señal se fue, de veras-.

-La red se cayó y en la mañana la restauraron. Les aviso a tu papá y al tío Sasuke que vayan por los dos, ellos están en la casa porque ellos no sabían nada de Sarada-mencionó la ojiperla.

-Aquí los esperamos, gracias-sonrió el chico.

-Adiós, te tendré listo un baño caliente para que no te resfríes-se despidió Hinata.

Por su parte, Sarada oía a una Sakura histérica por el teléfono que casi la deja sorda.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS, NIÑA DEL DEMONIO?! ¡ESTOY MUERTA DEL SUSTO Y TU COMO SI NADA! ¡EL CIELO SE CAYÓ AYER Y YO MUY PREOCUPADA POR TÍ!-chillaba de rabia y desesperación Sakura.

-Quedé atrapada por la tormenta y se fue la señal, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Sarada.

-Perdóname a mí, es que estoy muy preocupada-decía hiperventilada la rosada.

-No te desesperes, Boruto esta conmigo. Pasé todo la noche con él-dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Mi bebé, casi me matas de un susto. Tu papá irá con el tío Naruto por los dos, que bueno que estés bien, sana y salva. No te vayas a otra parte-pidió la mujer controlándose.

-Está bien, te veo al rato-se despidió Sarada.

La chica colgó y suspiró por lo dramática que era su madre, y lo peor es que era igual a ella en ese sentido.


	16. Chapter 16

El amor de un padre de familia y un esposo  
Capítulo 17 RECUERDOS, CONFUSIONES Y ACCIDENTES

El abuelo de Hinata estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. Su puesto de trabajo era de los más miserables que a su nieta se le pudo ocurrir.

-Maldita niña irreverente, ya no respeta a sus mayores-se quejó el viejo Hyuga.

De repente, uno de los trabajadores que lo reconoció como uno de sus antiguos patrones quiso molestarlo ahora.

-Tome anciano para su almuerzo-se burló el sujeto dándole una moneda.

Este se fue en su carro divertido y el Viejo Hyuga se quedó muy furioso por la acción del sujeto igualado.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, IRRESPETUOSO!-gritó iracundo el hombre anciano.

De repente, otro trabajador se bajó de su coche y le dio otra moneda de forma despótica.

-Quiero que mi coche quede bien limpio y seco-ordenó el sujeto al Hyuga.

El anciano estaba colérico y se sentía humillado porque ahora estaba en el peor de los trabajos de gente de clase baja.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?-se cuestionó el viejo molesto.

En ese momento, un carro pasó por un charco de lodo y lo baño de suciedad para su mala suerte.

-Tenía que hablar-murmuró el anciano.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Hyuga Corps donde Hinata seguía como la "Jefecita Suprema" como ella quería que la llamaran todos sus familiares que habían sido malos con ella, Neji se encontraba afuera del baño de mujeres esperando a Karin, pues la chica le había ordenado que la llevara cargando para evitarle la fatiga. Ella salio lista y arreglada, y a pesar de lo molesto que se encontraba Neji con su trato, no negaba que la chica era muy hermosa e intrigante. Su pelo rojo era muy extraño en ese país y era muy atrayente para cualquier hombre normal, pero lo peor de todo el asunto es que disfrutaba el amargo trato que ella tenía con él.  
Neji cargó a la chica de forma nupcial mientras ella revisaba su celular mientras tomaba un poco de café en una taza blanca.

-¡Oye Neji, mi café ya se enfrió!-avisos la pelirroja con un puchero-Quiero otro de inmediato-.

-Cuando la deje en la oficina, le llevaré otro-mencionó el castaño con enojo.

-¡No, lo quiero ahora!-.

-Pero… esta al otro lado del edificio-replicó el sujeto.

-¡Pues apresúrate que se van a acabar!-se quejó la chica pataleando como una niña traviesa y malcriada.

-Como ordene señora…-murmuró el ojiperla aguantando su molestia.

-Epa, epa, ¿Cómo debías llamarme?-preguntó la chica con burla.

-Como ordene mi Sexy Reina de Fuego-susurró el chico con pesar.

-Bien dicho-felicitó chica y buscó unas galletas en su bolso-¿Quién quiere galleta?-.

-Deja de tratarme como un perro…-se quejó el pobre sujeto.

-¡Tres galletas!-.

-Yo por favor!-dijo el castaño ya rendido.

Durante todo el camino, Neji solo podía mirar de forma disimulada a la chica, la cual lo ignoraba. Pero el no podía negar lo atractiva que resultaba la pelirroja. Cuando llegaron a la sala para tomar su café, la chica tuvo que apegársele al cuerpo de Neji, haciendo que sus manos tocaran su trasero por accidente, poniendo mas alborotado al joven empresario que jamás había tocado a una mujer de esa forma. También notó como los pechos de mediana talla de la chica resaltaban en ese traje de oficina y tragó duro. Después de ello, los dos llegaron al elevador para ir a la oficina de la chica, pero esta lo detuvo de inmediato.

-Sabes Neji, me siento un poco cansada y no soporto el aroma y las canciones de los elevadores-mencionó la chica apegándose al castaño-Llévame a la terraza para que tome un poco de aire-.

-Pero son 6 pisos hacia arriba-declaró el chico con pesar.

-Pues si quieres puedes bajar los 10 pisos hacia el vestíbulo principlar y luego subir-le advirtió la chica dándole golpecitos en la cabeza al castaño con su mano-¡Vamos, que el tiempo es dinero!-.

-Como ordene mi…-iba a decir Neji, pero la chica le gritó repentinamente.

-¡NEJI, EL PISO ES LAVA!-.

-No jugare a ese estúpido juego…-se quejó el sujeto.

-Entonces, ¡El piso son cartas de despido!-amenazó la mujer seria.

Como si fuera un rayo, Neji salió corriendo por las escaleras y en solo unos minutos llegaron a la terraza donde había una especie de jardín de meditación que Hinata mandó instalar para relajarse del estrés de la empresa. Karin se dirigió a una hamaca que estaba en el lugar y tronó los dedos para que el ojiperla empezara a darle aire con un abanico gigante de plumas. El chico estaba que le hervía la sangre del coraje, pero no era por el trato de la chica, sino por algo que le hizo tragarse su orgullo por completo.

-Neji, necesito un buen masaje de pies-ordenó la mujer exigente.

-Ya voy-murmuró el joven muy enojado.

En ese momento, el joven empezó a darle un delicado masaje en los pequeños y suaves pies de la pelirroja y ella gemía un poco porque el dolor la estaba matando debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a andar zapatillas todo el día.

-Necesito vacaciones, estoy muy estresada-suspiró la mujer exhausta.

-Váyase, y así descanso yo también-dijo en forma de sarcasmo el Hyuga.

-Ahora por chistoso vas a ir conmigo a casa después del trabajo porque tengo un montón de documentos que ver y necesito una mano-le ordenó enojada la chica.

-Pero...-trató de protestar el asistente.

-Nada de peros, me ofendiste y no te lo perdonaré-le mencionó muy molesta la Uzumaki.

-Yo y mi bocota-.

Los chicos habían ido de nuevo a la escuela y había un evento que se celebraba en la escuela. Los alumnos estaban reunidos y desenterraban algo de la tierra.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Boruto curioso.

-Una cápsula de tiempo-le respondió Sarada.

-Interesante-asintió Chouchou.

-Niños, este es una cápsula que dejaron los alumnos de hace 18 años a la generación posteriores. Hoy decidimos abrirla frente a todos para que se fijen en como era la vida estudiantil en otros tiempos-dijo el profesor Kakashi serio.

En la cápsula estaban varias cosas como un video de ejercicios de un tal Rock Lee, que reconoció su hijo Metal Lee presente. Había una foto de una mujer en traje de baño llamada Ino Yamanaka, para la vergüenza de Inojin en el sitio. Había un retrato muy bonito de la escuela de parte de un tal Sai, el padre de Inojin; una foto de todos de Hinata con sus amigos como Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto antes de que los 4 tuvieron sus relaciones amorosas. Pero el más extraño de todos era un VHS que tenía una grabación titulada: "Mi escuela y yo" de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Papá hizo un video-señaló emocionada Himawari.

-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento, mi mamá dice que mi papá hacía muchas idioteces de chico-mencionó Boruto muy turbado.

-No es para tanto. Kakashi sensei proyectará el video en el salón de clases en un rato-declaró Chouchou muy despreocupada.

Unas dos horas después, el maestro decidió proyectar el vídeo y pronto se arrepentirían de muchas cosas que revelarían.

Momento #1

Un rubio estaba con una cámara y grababa muchas cosas despreocupado. De repente, se veía a su compañero Chouji fajando de forma salvaje con una morena desconocida de cabello rojo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó Chouchou rojísima.

-No puede ser-alzó la ceja Sarada muy impresionada.

El joven Naruto se acercó aún más y veía que el gordito le metía demasiada lengua a la chica desconocida para él.

-Me gustas mucho, Karui-se escuchaba la voz de Chouji.

-Te amo, soy toda tuya-susurró entre gemidos Karui.

Todos se reían de la pobre gordita avergonzada de que veía a sus jóvenes padres en acción y quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Momento #2

Naruto iba camino a la escuela en su cámara y grababa a una Hinata que bajaba de su limosina.

-Qué bonita es mi Hinata, ¿aceptará salir conmigo?-habló solo el Uzumaki con un tono enamorado.

Momento #3  
Era un bonito ballet que bailaba Hinata en la clase de danza. Era muy buena y Naruto fue a ver la obra de la escuela, pero solo enfocaba en la hermosa peliazul.

-¡QUE HERMOSO!-decía Himawari con brillo en los ojos.

-Mamá nunca nos dijo que era buena en eso-mencionó Boruto impresionado.

Momento #4  
Era un momento donde Sasuke coqueteaba con su entonces novia Sakura. El rubio se ocultaba y se veía que estaban muy felices con relación. En ese momento Hinata llegaba a su casillero que estaba a lado de la rosada y saludó a la pareja.

-Guau, son mis padres-señaló Sarada curiosa.

En ese momento, Naruto fue hacia los tres y se enfocó en ella con Hinata, mientras la abrazaba.

-Hinata, saluda a nuestros hijos si llegan a verlo-le pidió el rubio sonriente.

-N-Naruto, no digas eso-dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

-¡SALUDOS A LOS HIJOS DE NARUTO Y HINATA!-habló Sakura animada.

-Deja de molestarla que está al borde de un colapso nervioso-le regañó Sasuke.

Momento #5  
Este era Sasuke con la cámara y grababa a Naruto dominando un balón de fútbol y daba un potente cañonazo a la portería. El rubio tenía una excelente técnica de juego y sabía hacer muchos trucos que veía del futbolista del momento Ronaldinho.

-Guau, tu papá era bueno con los balones-afirmó Mitsuki interesado.

-Ya sé, hubiera sido buen futbolista pero se lastimó la rodilla-declaró Boruto lo que le contaron.

Momento #6

-Apuesto a que no eres capaz de sacar el balón del viejo Sakumo-le dijo Sasuke muy confiado.

-Sí puedo-bufó Naruto.

-Pero desnudo-dijo Chouji muy serio.

-Nada de ropa interior-aclaró el pelinegro.

-Claro-afirmó Naruto y tomó dos sartenes.

El Uzumaki estaba completamente desnudo, pero se cubría astutamente con los dos sartenes. El Uchiha grababa y el Akamichi comía unas papas.

-Admiro su valentía-admitió Sasuke impresionado.

-¿Despertaste al perro?-preguntó el gordito.

-Así es-.

De repente, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Naruto y unos ladridos de un doberman en la residencia Hatake, mientras los dos sujeto se morían de risa por la mala suerte del Uzumaki.

Momento #7  
Se veía a Naruto salir del salón de clase y la cámara quedó en un rincón donde fue olvidada, sin nadie que la pudiera localizar. Unas horas después, se veía entrar a Orochimaru junto a una de las maestras del sitio.

-¿Mamá, papá?-dijo Mitsuki asombrado.

Se veía a Anko usar una versión muy atrevida del traje escolar y se veía su abdomen lavado y sus hermosas piernas en ese entonces.

-Mamá estaba en forma en ese entonces, ahora está bastante gorda por comer tanto dango-mencionó muy abrumado su hijo.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos?-se preguntó Kakashi muy intrigado.

Todos los estudiantes contemplaron la escena de sexo más sucia y salvaje de toda su vida. Los dos sujetos se daban besos de lengua de forma muy vulgar y Orochimaru se la penetraba de forma dura y sin piedad, mientras le metía un vibrador por el trasero.

-¡AAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAH!-se escuchaban los potentes gemidos de una joven Anko y todos en el salón tenían derrames nasales y otros se desmayaban.

-¡ADELANTEN EL VÍDEO!-les pidió Mitsuki traumado.

Para su fortuna el sexo había terminado y se vestían para irse del lugar en su esfuerzo a no ser descubiertos. En la edición, se veía a un Naruto encontrando su cámara, ignorando lo que había pasado para después checarla al rato.

-Bravo, eso fue maravilloso-aplaudió Kakashi maravillado.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-dijeron todos molestos.

Momento #8  
Todo estaba tan oscuro y se veían a Sasuke y Sakura desnudos y cubriéndose como podían en la rampa más alta de la piscina escolar.

-¡MALDITO PERDEDOR, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-decía Sasuke sonrojado.

-Hace frío, shannaro-decía la rosada muy furiosa.

-Recuerdan que Hinata y yo ganamos la apuesta, y firmamos un contrato-les dijo el rubio muy sediento de venganza.

La Hyuga tenía muy apenada un papel y venía establecidos los paneles de la apuesta que estaban haciendo.

-Si yo y Naruto comemos 100 platos de ramen en menos de una hora, Sasuke y Sakura se aventarán desnudos desde lo más alto de la piscina. Si no cumplíamos el reto, nosotros lo haríamos en su lugar-explicó Hinata a la cámara.

Sarada estaba en blanco y Boruto se carcajeaba de sus dos tíos que eran un par de locos en su juventud. Ahora se veía a los dos aventarse al agua y Naruto tomó sus ropas para irse corriendo con Hinata del sitio.

-¡CORRE HINATA COMO LO PLANEAMOS!-le dijo Naruto muy malvadamente.

Los dos se fueron del sitio y se oían los gritos de los dos nudistas persiguiéndolos empapados y con las risas del rubio.

-Tus padres son malignos, Boruto-se quejó Sarada muy seria.

-Los tuyos no se quedan atrás-dijo Himawari disfrutando la película con unas palomitas robadas de la mochila de Chouchou.

-¡ESAS ERAN MÍAS!-reclamó la gordita molesta.

-Matanga dijo la changa-solo contestó la peliazul.

Momento #9  
Era Sakura grabando en la cámara de Naruto y se veía su cara muy sonriente. Se había tatuado recientemente un rombo violeta en la frente por una moda de esos tiempos, pero no se dio cuenta que era permanente y hasta la actualidad lo conservaría.

-Naruto me pidió que no lo espiara, pero me dijo que le confesará a Hinata lo que siente por ella. Se nota que la ama demasiado, pero no sé que vaya a pasar. Los padres de Hinata son unos estirados y no querrán a Naruto, pero de mi parte corre que esos dos terminarán juntos-prometió la rosada a la cámara.

La Haruno estaba ahora escondida en los arbustos y se veía a Naruto junto a Hinata solos. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que se oyera lo que decían ellos dos.

-Hinata, te amo-se escuchó la confesión del rubio

Se veía a la peliazul en shock y con una cara feliz porque jamás creyó que a ella le diría algo así. Por su parte, Sakura estaba furiosa porque se le hizo tarde y salió de los arbustos para la sorpresa de ambos amantes.

-¡VUELVAN A REPETIRLO, QUIERO GRABARLO PARA LA POSTERIDAD!-exclamó Sakura y los enfocaba a ambos muy nerviosos.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, SAKURA! ¡ESTÁS ARRUINÁNDOLO TODO!-le reclamó Naruto muy molesto.

En ese momento se veía a una Ino salir de los arbustos y tenia su propia cámara con la intención de grabarlos.

-Salte de allí, frentona. Te lo paso después, pero deja terminar la exclusiva-le dijo Ino nerviosa.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS QUIEREN GRABARNOS?!-exclamó Hinata muy nerviosa.

-Son la OTP de la escuela que faltaba por confirmar que se unieran. Antes habían Narusakus, pero se termino cuando la frentona se hizo novia del guapísimo Sasuke, y ahora que el Sasusaku se hizo mas estable el Naruhina se alzaba en la preferencia del público-explicó la rubia.

De repente, salían muchos de la escuela y con sus cámaras listas para grabar el chisme de la temporada. Naruto y Hinata estaban en shock porque al parecer eran más populares de lo que creían.

-¡YO QUIERO TENER LA EXCLUSIVA!-decía una alumna del periódico escolar.

El par de chicos estaban yéndose muy lentamente y se les perdieron de vista a la multitud. Sakura se dio cuenta y los siguió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. La rosada los halló escondidos en un sitio desconocido de la escuela y jadeaban por el cansancio.

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiró la peliazul.

-Lamento lo que sucedió, no sabía que todos quisieran que fuéramos novios-mencionó Naruto muy turbado.

-Lo sé, por cierto. A mí me gustas mucho-le respondió la confesión la ojiperla.

-¿En serio?-dijo asombrado el Uzumaki.

-Así es, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras especial-confesó la chica lo que sentía.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Hinata. Eres rica, poderosa e influyente, y yo solo soy un pobre sujeto sin aspiraciones en la vida-dijo el rubio muy preocupado.

-Tú eres de las personas que hacen lo que se proponen y ese es el rasgo que más me gusta de tí. A veces me gustaría ser como tú-le comentó muy sonriente la mujer.

-Te prometo una cosa: Te daré lo que te mereces no importa lo que pase, serás la mujer más feliz a mi lado-le juró Naruto muy serio.

Hinata le dio un beso al chico y Sakura tenía corazones en los ojos porque esperaba pacientemente este momento. Una nueva relación destinada a ser eterna comenzaría de esta extraña forma, pero tendrían muchos problemas en el camino.

Momento #10  
Habían pasado muchos meses y era casi el final de la escuela, todos estaban a punto de graduarse de la escuela, pero había un grave problema: Hinata y Sakura estaban embarazadas.

-Fue un problema ajustar de nuevo la talla de la toga, mi barriga me crece mucho-suspiró la peliazul.

Naruto estaba feliz y jugaba con la pancita de Hinata porque quería criar a su niño que venía en camino.

-¿Quién es el nene consentido? Tú lo eres-decía juguetonamente el rubio.

-Naruto, ya sé donde conseguir trabajo. Podemos ir a Senju Corps. Dudo que el padre de Hinata te deje trabajar en todas sus empresas con el odio que te trae después del puñetazo que le diste-mencionó Sasuke serio y abrazando a su futura esposa.

-Ya sé, mañana vamos a solicitar empleo-aceptó el ojiazul.

Los chicos veían que la generación tenían verdaderas sonrisas ya que emprenderían un camino que les aguardaría felicidades y sufrimiento a la vez, pero iban a afrontarlos como fuera, sobre todo los que estaban formando su familia en ese momento.

-Que bonito fue ver que mamá y papá se amen desde hace tantos años-suspiró Himawari soñadora.

-Y siguen así de melosos-dijo aburrido Boruto.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba en su oficina y sonreía al ver una foto de su familia y la familia Uzumaki cuando vivían como vecinos en el barrio Uzushio.

Flashback

Naruto cargaba a su hijita Himawari que estaban con 6 meses de nacida y Sarada jugaba a las escondidas en el parque con Boruto.

-Chicos, hay que tomarnos la foto-decía Sasuke preparando la cámara con una repisa.

-Niños, vengan acá-llamaba Sakura al par de pequeñitos.

Los dos nenes fueron a donde estaban sus mamás y ambas familias se juntaron para tomarse una foto y sonrieron para salir bien.

Flashback fin

-Hace tiempo que no nos tomamos un tiempo libre, voy a decirle a Naruto que vayamos a un día de campo como en los viejos tiempos-dijo la señora Uzumaki sonriente.

En ese momento, llegó a la oficina Hiashi que apestaba a caño y la mujer se tapó la nariz porque su delicado olfato era ofendido.

-Hinata, no puedo tolerar esto. Yo no nací para esto-se quejó Hiashi.

-Y yo no nací para ser una ama de casa y lo he hecho bien estos años-le replicó Hinata con voz nasal.

-Quiero un ascenso-reclamó el padre de la presidenta.

-Bien, pensé que ibas a bajar la toalla pero te subestimé. Desde ahora serás nombrado Gerente ejecutivo de manejo de documentos históricos de la empresa-declaró la ojiperla.

-¿Y eso que es?-preguntó confuso el hombre.

-Vas a encargarte del almacén-.

-¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!-dijo molesto el hombre.

-No, el viejo encargado se jubiló y necesito un reemplazo. Es mejor que andar oliendo pestes de baños de godínez gordos-explicó seria la mujer.

Más tarde, Hiashi acomodaba muy molesto un montón de documentos muertos en el almacén de la empresa, pero al menos era mejor que lavar baños.

-Maldita sea la hora en que Hinata se decidió fastidiarme la existencia-maldijo el hombre azotando un paquete en una columna.

En ese momento, el pilar de paquetes se desestabilizó y le cayó muchos papeles en forma de avalancha de forma dolorosa.

-Auh-solo se quejó el viejo cascarrabias.

En otra parte, Mirai paseaba muy casualmente en el centro comercial para encontrarse a su novio secreto. En ese instante se veía llegar perezosamente a Shikadai que estaba recordando los videos de la mañana en la escuela.

-Mi amor, que bueno que llegaste-saludó muy feliz la chica de 18 años.

-Apenas y pude levantarme de mi cama después de volver de la escuela-contó el Nara con un bostezo.

-¿Nunca se te va a quitar lo haragán?-preguntó un poco divertida la mujer.

-Lo heredé del tonto de mi padre, que fastidio-.

-El señor Nara, ¿eh? Hace tiempo que no llega a mi casa para hablar de negocios con mi papá-mencionó la joven pensativa.

-Dejemos hablar de eso y vamos a pasear un rato-propuso el ojiverde.

-De acuerdo-.

Los dos niños se dispusieron a disfrutar su tiempo a solas e iban tomados de la mano como dos jóvenes enamorados. Mirai se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa debido a la herencia del físico de su madre Kurenai y Shikadai era bastante apuesto a sus 15 años. Después de ello compraron unos conos de helado y se sentaron en un banco frente a una fuente.

-Ojala esto durara para siempre-deseaba la chica muy sonriente.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de decirle a tu papá que hemos salido formalmente desde hace un año como pareja-mencionó el joven Nara.

-Me da miedo, mi papá es muy estricto con esa área e mi vida-suspiró la chica.

-Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Yo no quiero ser como mi padre y deseo pelear por tí si es necesario, te amo y haría lo que fuera para verte feliz-le comentó sinceramente el cabeza de piña.

-Por eso te amo, ¿tienes planes esta noche?-.

-No, mi mamá esta fuera de la ciudad porque mi tío Gaara la necesitaba para un asunto-mencionó el chico.

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo-le decía sonriente la Sarutobi.

Shikadai estuvo a punto de ahogarse porque no se le había cruzado por la mente tener sexo con su novia por el momento y había olvidado que ella era mayor que él.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó muy nervioso el joven.

-Así es, te amo y solo le daría mi cuerpo y alma a tí-le respondió segura la chica mayor.

Ella lo abrazó y solo sonreía porque realmente estaba prendada de su pareja, y ya estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

-"Esta será muy problemático"-dijo mentalmente el chico.

En la noche, Neji estaba en el departamento de Karin por el castigo de su comentario sarcástico y andaba viendo un papeleo enorme junto con su jefa.

-Odio mi vida-declaró Neji muy cansado.

-Creo que mejor le paramos, ni yo aguanto. El resto del papeleo puede esperar. Ya puedes irte-le dijo la Uzumaki.

-¡AL FIN!-exclamó al cielo el Hyuga.

En ese momento, se soltó una lluvia torrencial y atrapó a Neji en la casa de su opresiva jefa.

-Creo que no podrás irte-sonrió divertida la Uzumaki.

-Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba-se quejó molesto el joven.

-Siéntate, traeré una lata de cerveza-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Creí que ofrecerías sake o vino-mencionó confuso el sujeto.

-A pesar de haber recibido mi herencia sigo siendo medio corriente, fresita-le comentó la oficinista.

Karin revisó su refrigerador y solo tenía una caguama Negra Modelo de importación, y le sirvió un tarro de cerveza que estaba muy fuerte para Neji.

-Cof, cof, tiene mucho alcohol-se quejó el castaño.

-Eres un marica-le recalcó la Uzumaki seria.

-Te apuesto a que puedo beber mas que tú-retó el sujeto sintiendo ofendida su hombría.

-No creo que me supere, principiante-dijo arrogante la chica.

-Te tragarás tus palabras, jefa-.

Un montón de caguamas y tres Doritos después...

-¡MÁS POR FAVOR, MÉTEME TU ENORME VERGA CON TODO Y HUEVOS!-se escuchaban los gritos de placer de Karin por toda la cuadra.

-¡ESTÁS MÁS APRETADA DE LO QUE PENSÉ, ME VOY A VENIR!-se oían los gritos de Neji.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-se oyó por último a la pelirroja borracha.

El barrendero del lugar llamado Dosu no estaba sorprendido porque esto ocurría seguido y solo llevaba unos audífonos a todo volumen.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora son muy libertinos-se quejó el hombre con unas vendas en la cara.

Al día siguiente, Karin despertaba con un dolor de cabeza terrible y cuando iba a levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda junto a Neji en su cama. En ese momento, se puso extremadamente colorada y completamente avergonzada.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó asustada la Uzumaki.

Neji despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo a lado de su jefa, por lo que tuvo miedo de morir.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, NENE! ¡SI DICES QUE ALGO SUCEDIÓ ENTRE NOSOTROS, NO VIVIRÁS MÁS TIEMPO!-amenazó la chica con una mirada muy furiosa.

-Te lo prometo-susurró aterrado el sujeto.

-No vayas a trabajar hoy y harás como si esto no pasó-ordenó la pelirroja.

-Como diga-temblaba el ojiperla.

El chico se vistió y Karin no fue a trabajar ese día por la cruda y la vergüenza de lo ocurrido con su asistente.


End file.
